Digital Resonance 1S : Destroyer's Origin
by shinkuso77
Summary: The battle has begun with the digidestined confuse to find their clues on who the enemy is.. They are thrown into the digital world and meet some new allies and make enemies at the same time and sometimes something isn't as it seems. The game to save digital world has begun(Set of post 02 Emperor and Malo Myotismon Arc)-Finished added with epilogue-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay shin here and this is the situation where before it all began and if we say in a game a special walkthrough.. So enjoy!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1: The gathering..<p>In the digital world before the new digidestined saved the day from malo myotismon there lies a threat that even greater than that this is the story of the seven guardians who saved the world but erased from the history of the world and seize to exist..<p>

That day before it all began we past our heroes who were having their normal days destroying control spires..

"That's the last of them today.." TK said.

"Thank God it's over.." Yolei sigh.

"Well we deserve a break from all of this.." Davis smiled.

"Yeah davis is right.." Kari smiled and thought about homeworks and everything but davis saw something coming pass him like a white thing but it's like a ball and was in a trance of some sort..

"Are you okay davis?" Yolei snap her hands at davis.

"Gomen.. I was just too tired today after all we manage to defeat the emperor but I felt that there was something for me yet.." Davis smiled. He noticed that no one saw it except him and the others look at him weirdly..

At the computer lab..

"Good work.." Tai smiled at them..

"It was nothing.." Davis was flattered.

"That is what my protege is.." Tai rubbed davis head..

"Tai-san stop it.." Davis smiled.

Kamiya Residence..

Tai was reading a book when he saw a white thing just like davis did and blink at it..

"Tai dinner is ready!" Kari shouted.

"Coming!" Tai was confused at things that he doesn't know..

In Ishida Residence..

Matt was stringing his notes of musics with his bass when he saw something pass him..

"What was that?" Matt was confused at things..

Somewhere in America..

"Well what is this?" A girl with mahony hair and a cowboy hat said while she saw something coming pass her..

"Mimi! Dinner!" Her mother said.

"Coming Mama!" Mimi shouted.

Somewhere else not far away..

"Oh it has been a peace here willis.." A terriermon said.

"Yeah but I wish lopmon would be back.." Willis whimpered and suddenly a digi egg with lopmon crest appeared right beside him and a letter right beside it He reads it..

"Who is fanglongmon?" He wondered.

Elsewhere in Shinjuku..

"Oh man this homework is too much for me.." A boy with blue stripes goggles just like davis said..

"Kirito! Dinner! Tomorrow you've got a test in biology remember?" Her adoptive sister said.

"Yes Nee-chan!" The boy named kirito smiled at his sister and run off to eat..

Not that far away..

"Hmm the wind breeze is so nice.. I wish it could be like this forever.." A boy with like a hero outfit said he was wearing his usual scarf..

"It can't always be ryo.." A cyberdramon growl at him..

"Yeah I know.." Ryo smiled but saw something pass him..

"This will be fun.." He smiled thinking about what pass him..

Somewhere in the digital world..

"Dracomon! Go to the left!" The dracomon but with a green color was dodging the tyrannomon's because he steals again.

"Got it!" Dracomon(green) shouted and dodge it..

"Now digivolve!" A boy with spiky hair and glasses said..

"Dracomon(green) digivolve too! Coredramon(Green)!"

"G Shurugen II" Coredramon attacks with fast speed but the tyrannomon are still keep coming..

"Run to the right!" The boy said.

"Roger that.." Coredramon(green) said and run to the right just on time from the corner but some of the tyrannomon's are still attacking him..

"Green Flare Breath!" Coredramon(green) shot out his attacks on the tyrannomon's making them flee..

"That was good.." The boy smiled.

"Thanks osamu.." Coredramon(green) smiled.

The boy named osamu saw something strange but he knows who it was from..

"It's from fanglongmon.. I think it's time for me to take part.." He smirked.

Next Day..

"Davis!" Tai shouted.

"Hey tai-san.. What are you doing?" Davis asked.

"Nothing.. Just you know reading." Tai said as he was reading a history book on his hands..

"Hey what would be good let's go to the digital world!" Davis shouted.

"Later this afternoon?" He winked.

"Sure.. Oh and ask the others to come.." Davis smiled.

"Sure thing! Laters!" Tai waved davis a goodbye and began reading his book and muttered graham bell or some sort..

Computer Lab..

"Okay wait.. Only 3 of us? And I'm alone?" Davis asked.

"What can I do.. TK has basketball practice.." Matt sigh.

"And Kari,Yolei and Cody aren't up to go to the digital world today.." Tai sigh..

"Well what are we waiting for.. Digi Port Open!" Davis shouted and the portal opens but a big gush of wind surrounded the room and transported them into somewhere they wouldn't think exist.

Unknown Place..

The place was a scary castle just like castle oblivion in kingdom heart but it had more of a scarier theme than that..

"Just where are we?" Davis shouted.

"Guys look there are others.." Tai pointed at some people that is also lost like them..

"Okay this is so not my day!" The mahony girl said.

"Mimi!" Tai shouted.

"Wow he is good at knowing people even I didn't remember mimi that well.." Matt sigh and followed tai while davis was still transfixed by the sky it was dark and soothing.

"I wish it could be like this.." Davis smiled and huffed while running towards tai.

"Tai?!" Mimi asked tai of what is going on..

There were also 2 unfamiliar faces to davis but he knows one person though because of his scarf..

"You're the one that I meet at the hero expo right?" Davis pointed at the one with cyberdramon.

"And you're that kid who is lost because of wanting to see the samurai exhibit.." He chuckled.

"Wait you're ryo right? Ken told me about you.." Davis smiled.

"Kenny boy doesn't changed either always straight forward and you are?" Ryo asked.

"I'm Motomiya Davis at your service!" Davis puts up a big smile.

"Well if you two are done talking would you please look in front.." The guy with blue goggles said..

There is one more person who is right beside the hood person..

"He is the one.." The eye glass boy said looking at davis that is when fanglongmon appeared.

"Everyone welcome.. And all of you is gathered here cause something in the digital world is changing.." Fanglongmon shouted and davis waved his hands..

"You got a question?" Fanglongmon asked.

"Just one.. Who is that boy in the hood?" Davis asked..

"He may join you guys in your adventure later on now as I was saying.." Fanglongmon said but davis wasn't listening he was fixed on that boy like he saw something weird..

Hours Later..

"Now that is done all of you may rest.." Fanglongmon said as if on cue all of them scattered around the castle..

"Can I ask your name?" Davis asked to the blue goggled boy..

"It's kirito mark that on your face.." Kirito said and put back his headset..

"Yeah..Yeah kirito.." Davis said.

"Wow he is such a.." He thought.

"Jerk.." Kirito said.

"How did you?" Davis asked.

"I can read your mind.." Kirito said.

"Next time don't read it!" Davis shouted.

"Okey dokey.." Kirito smiled and left..

"Wow he is unbelievable.." Davis said that and he saw the boy with hood playing around restlessly..

"Wanna play?" He asked and offer some digimon cards to play..

"What is this?" Davis asked

"That's a digimon card.." The boy with glasses said..

"You're.." Davis said.

"The name is Osamu Ichijouji.." He smiled and shake davis hands..

"Ichijouji? Wait your ken's brother?" Davis was astonished to see ken's brother was still alive..

"Yeah right in the flash.." He winked.

"Osamu let's play!" The hood boy said.

"Okay teach me how to play.." Davis said.

"Really?" The boy asked..

"Really!" Davis smiled.

"Then you put this cards here.." The hood boy began to explain the rules..

"Can I ask your name.." Davis asked and the hood boy said..

"My name is Nick.."

The day becomes darker and davis was feeling tired that is when this nick figure touch davis heart and counteract something..

"You're me.." Nick whispered.

The voice of nick is making davis dizzier and sleepier and finally falls asleep.

"Let your destiny unfold.." Nick smiled

Next Day..

"What happen?" Davis regains his consciousness and feels like he had a dizzy night.. He remembers meeting nick and osamu but after that it was all a blank..

"Good morning sleepy head.." Nick said and surprised davis making him jump..

"You scare me.." He was horrified because nick was in his room..

"Sorry.." Nick started to sound like guilmon when he says sorry..

"No,No it's okay! Wanna eat?" Davis smiled

"Sure.. I'm starved.." Nick smiled and his stomach kinda growl making davis chuckled a little..

Cafeteria..

"It's time you waked up.." Matt said.

"Um where is tai-san?" Davis asked.

"You know he is gonna dash in 3.." When matt said the number three tai just dash in like in a hurry..

"Woah hold down there.." Davis said.

"Am I late?" Tai asked.

"Just on time.." Mimi smiled she was already up and eating first.

"Hey nick let's eat!" Davis smiled at the hood boy.

"Okay.." Nick filled his tray with pancakes and all kind of cakes in a matter of minute..

"Done.." He smiled.

"Wow you're such a heavy eater.." Davis chuckled.

"Define heavy.." He shouted making everyone laugh..

"Where did you find him anyway?" Tai asked.

Nick whispered to davis..

"Well I kinda met him at the park and we talk.." Davis smiled.

"Well that was darn too normal.." Tai said.

"Well can I see veemon now?" Davis asked.

"You're partner is waiting at the other side.. That is when the real mission started.." Nick said and pointing at the white door.. But davis was walking into a blue weird door and calling him and he opens it..

Unknown Place "Welcome to the world between time and space.." A white figurine said and the place was filled with digimon statues and kinda old..

"And I'll be your acquaintance.." A beast figured appear right beside him..

"Fanglongmon?" Davis asked.

"Well,well,well it seems that fate has altered the course.." He snickered.

"And here is the key for you to open this door again.. Until we meet again chosen child.." The white figure forces davis to go out into the room.

Back at the cafeteria..

"Oi davis.." Tai snapped his hands making him back to reality..

"Yeah tai-san?" Davis asked.

"Did you see something?" Matt asked.

"Um I see a door right over there.." Davis pointed at it but no one can see it.

"Are you sure you saw it? Cause we can't see anything.." Matt said.

"Yes.." Davis said.

"Maybe your just hallucinating.." Tai said and check davis temperature but it's normal.

"On the other hand nevermind but I saw a zombie in there haha!" Davis joked.

"You've got to be kidding me.. Let's just go.." Matt said that is when davis suddenly notice nick wasn't with him..

"Where did he go?" He thought.

"What are you waiting for davis let's go!" Tai shouted

"Coming!" Davis shouted and found that it's weird..

Unknown Room

"Well that door lead us here.." Tai sigh looking at the empty white room..

"Welcome everyone.." Fanglongmon said and welcomed everyone and smiled at davis..

"Today we'll be testing all of you if you are truly chosen to be in here.." Osamu said.

"Yeah right.." Mimi snickered.

Davis was using his headset and wasn't hearing anything..

"This is kinda lame.." Davis sigh..

"Do you want to be the first to try?" Osamu pointed at davis..

"Sure.. If it would make anyone happy!" Davis shouted.

"Well davis you're sure?" Tai whispered.

"100%" Davis said without any hesitation but with a bored face..

"Let's go davish.." Veemon said.

"Ah.." Davis said..

"Here is your first weapon.." Osamu throws a sword at him and he catches it perfectly..

"Now where is the thread?" Davis asked and a portal began to open sucking davis up..

(Tai's Voice) What is fanglongmon storing for them? And why does davis seems uninterested all and that on the next digimon: Digital Monster. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay since this is a flashback.. There is also gonna be a present time later on.. It will explain itself who is the one telling the story.. Enjoy!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: Trials and Tests..<p>"Okay where am I?" Davis saw that he was in a forest or at this case near a river..<p>

Back at the white room..

"What did you do with davis?" Mimi shouted.

"It's part of the test to see if he is worthy.." Fanglongmon snickered while osamu chuckled.

"What is so funny about that Osamu?!" Kirito shouted.

"Oh you'll see he will ace this even before record time.." Osamu chuckled again..

They were all confused with osamu's behavior..

Back with davis..

"Now let's go that way!" Davis shouted and they found some kind of boxes.. Inside was a card and davis reads it..

"A herd of tyrannomon will be coming your way.." Davis reads it and suddenly a heard of tyrannomons attacked davis and veemon..

"Davish are we running?" Veemon asked davis but he was too serious to even talk..

Back at the white room.

"Are you crazy?" Tai shouted.

"Just watch.." The hood boy was sitting on fanglongmon..

"You're supposed to not be here.." Fanglongmon whispered.

"And miss this fun no way! I wanna see him go!" The hood boy said.

"Okay I know your name it's nick right?" Tai asked.

"Yeah so is there a problem? Tai-san?" Nick chuckled.

"How did you know my name?" Tai asked in surprise..

"Hmm firstly cause davis told me and secondly fanglongmon told me.. And you know I also have a D3.." Nick said and revealed he has a white D3.

"Okay now let's see what davis is doing.." Osamu tried to keep them down..

Back with davis..

"Veemon there is another card read it.." Davis said as veemon reads the card..

"You can unlock a new digivolution.." Veemon muttered.

"Then that means!" Davis said and uses his D3 and a pierce of light goes through veemon..

"Veemon digivolve too!" Veemon's face changed it wasn't the same like before he thought he was gonna be exveemon but instead he was like greymon but with a blue V-sign on his chest while his horn was white..

"Veedramon!" The new blue dragon shouted and roars..

"Veedramon! Attack from the left! I'll try from the right!" Davis ordered veedramon to attack his V-Nova blast at the left herd but was quickly overpowered..

"Davis I need help.." Veedramon began on running..

"Sorry vee got my hands full but look in front of you and jump.." Davis said and veedramon jumps on a trap that anguish almost all of the tyrannomon's along with it with only 2 standing..

"Metal Bite!" Tyrannomon tried to attack veedramon but he quickly dodges it with his speed.

"V-Breath Arrow Max!" He puts up a big V-Nova blast making all the tyrannomon turn into bits of data but for unknown reason he can absorbs it..

"That feels good.." Veedramon said to himself.

"Heyyaattt!" Veedramon saw davis was taking all the tyrannomon's and they were all dead and turns into bits of data but what really matters is on davis face there were no fears only hollow and empty like he can kill anyone else and then he snap at it..

"What happen?" Davis asked himself as he snaps at it..

"Davis did you just?" Veedramon asked to davis but he doesn't know what happen while outside everyone was gasping on how davis was murdering all those digimon's with bored expression..

"So what next let me guess a metal tyrannomon?" Davis sigh and indeed a metal tyrannomon appeared and fired his fire ball at him..

"Metal Flame!" The metal tyrannomon's shouted his attack but davis began to move different than before like his instinct tells him too..

Veedramon punched metal tyrannomon on the face..

"Gotcha!" Veedramon shouted and laughed while the tyrannomon was in pain..

"Veedramon finish him.." Davis leaned to veedramon and said.

"You're really sure?" Veedramon asked.

"Sure.. Or you know what right?" Davis smiled.

"Oh yeah annoying.." Veedramon attacks using his V-Nova Blast and destroyed the metal tyrannomon and revert back to veemon..

"Test Passed!" The system confirmed..

"Time 25 minutes! New Record!" The system began to appear with davis and veemon's faces..

"Let's go veemon.." Davis said in a bored tone and goes into the white portal making it back to the white room..

White room..

"So did he hurt you?" Tai asked to davis who was just back..

"This test isn't just test is it?" Davis directly asked nick..

"So you've noticed huh?" Nick smiled playfully..

"I noticed that if we fail just one's in this test your digimon started to forget about you.." Davis explained.

"So the more you lose.. The more memory you'll lose.." Nick smiled.

"But you helped us all the way? By providing that box.." Davis said.

"Oh that was fanglongmon's idea.." Nick chuckled.

"I want to be next.." Tai shouted making everyone gasped and thinking tai is crazy.

"Time limit 90 minutes prepare yourself.. Davis if you want to go back to your room it would be wise.." Osamu informed tai but had a 5 minutes of break first..

"Understood.." Davis said and left the room while using the headset.

Davis Room.

"Davish why didn't you watch?" Veemon asked.

"Cause I can watch from my room.." He uses the goggles that nick gave to him last night and he said that it can monitor around the white room even consciousness of people..

Davis began to look at tai who was going to start at any minute..

"He is gonna past.." Davis muttered

"Davish are you okay?" Veemon asked davis he can feel that davis body was a little hot.

Meanwhile...

"Okay time to get it done.." Tai said as he keep on walking with agumon in the desert.

"Are you sure about this tai?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah sure I am.. If not then what can I do?" Tai answered agumon..

"Look there is a box.." Agumon said and they open the box it had a sWord and cards..

"Daemon will attack you in any second.." The cards says..

"Agumon I think we've better run first.." Tai said as they run.

"Flame Inferno!" Before they could escape daemon was already attacking them..

"Tai let me fight.." Agumon insisted.

"Okay!" Tai hold out his digivice..

"Agumon warp digivolve too!" Agumon's body become's a greymon that courage armor and his name is..

"Wargreymon!" He shouted.

"Chaos Flare!"  
>"Terra Force!" The two attacks collided and tai takes the chance to attack daemon and it hits daemon on the face but he was thrown back by daemon even wargreymon too..<p>

Tai stand up again and his orange aura was flowing through his digivice and it turns into a new digivice.. His digivice was from the 01 era from the manga..

"Wargreymon digivolve!" Tai shouted.

Wargreymon was engulf by a light aura and he was transformed with his armor on the back being decreased a little but in exchange he got a sword that cut through anything..

"Victory Greymon!" He shouted.

Tai and victory greymon puts up a beautiful harmony of attacks making the people outside was charming by him..

"Let's end this!" Victory Greymon said and making Tai nodded and he huffed a little taking his breath..

"Double Play!" Tai shouted and there were white carvings that symbols courage..

"Sun Harmony!" They shouted and a meteor of fire ball energy attacks daemon until he was crumbled into data..

"Test Passed!" The system said.

"Time Clear! 45 minutes!" Victory greymon was too exhausted and turns back into a sleeping koromon right into his hands..

Back in the white room..

"Wow Tai that was great!" Mimi said making him blushed..

"Hehe it was nothing.." Tai smiled.

"And what is a double play?" Matt asked.

"I don't know it just comes to me I guess.." Tai said like he doesn't know what he has done..

"It seems taichi has also the potential.." Nick whispered to osamu.

"Yes nick-sama.. But let's look at the others first.." Osamu smiled.

"Okay but I want to check something first.." He gets off from fanglongmon and disappeared.

At the corridor Nick was astonished by the two making it this far but he heard some noises in davis room..

Davis room..

"So a double play huh? I want to try it.." Davis was getting all hyped up..

"But davish don't over do it okay.." Veemon warned.

"I'm envy of him.. He can do something that I can't.." Davis said.

"Then let's get to training!" Veemon shouted at the cue of that nick wanted to open the door but he knew perhaps he didn't cause he can feel what davis feels..

"Maybe I shouldn't.." Nick was about to open the room but he just walk past it and laughed.

When davis heard that laughed he wanted to open the door maybe it's nick but when he opens the door there is no one there and he found a note with a miracle crest in it.. Davis then reads the note..

Child of miracles this is my special gift for you take it and become stronger..  
>-White Figure-<p>

"Thank you.." Davis holds on to the crest while closing his room and the white figure sigh he didn't found him yet and his true identity..

Back at the white room.

"Tai you better rest cause tomorrow is the real deal.." Osamu said.

"Okay.." Tai waved everyone goodbye..

"Oh yeah tai catch!" The black hood guy appears back to fanglongmon and throws a crest that symbols courage..

"My crest? It's back?" Tai asked.

"It's a welcoming gift please take it.." He said.

"Thank you.." Tai smiled and left..

"Next is Ryo Akimichi!" Osamu shouted.

"See ya later in the flip side kirito.." Ryo puts up a chuckled.

"Yeah sure Ryo.." Kirito smiled and saw Ryo being transported somewhere else..

The Dark Area..  
>He runs and runs with cyberdramon but nothing came up until there is a box..<p>

"Let's open it.." Ryo said and opens the box..

"Watch out Ryo it might be a trap.." Cyberdramon growl.

"Don't worry.." He smiled and opens it but it only have a hand blade and cards..

Cyberdramon reads the cards and it says..

"The past will haunt you where you will fight one of your friend the digital hazard what will you do about it?" Cyberdramon finishes reading it and a dark figure appeared right in front of them..

"Who are you?" Ryo asked and ready to battle..

"Don't you remember me.." A blonde hair boy with a black guilmon appeared with black goggles said.

"Takato? What are you doing here?" Ryo asked.

White Room.

"How will you be able to fight this one chosen of justice.." Nick said in a small voice that only osamu can hear..

Back with Ryo.

"Takato? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What I'm doing here? It's to fight you ryo.. What else did I want.." Takato smiled.

"I don't want to fight you.." Ryo shouted.

"Fine then if you don't want to fight me then I'll force you!" Takato shouted.

"Biomerge digivolution!"

"Black Guilmon digivolves too!"

"ChaosGallantmon!" The new black knight appeared right in front of him..

(Ryo's Voice) Chaos gallantmon the corrupted Mega knight digimon his strongest attacks are Judecca Prison and Chaos shot an exact opposite of Gallantmon..

"Then I too.." Ryo said.

"But ryo the papers said you can't biomerge fighting him.." Cyberdramon growl in anger..

"What?!" Ryo shouted.

"Then how can I defeat this thing?" Ryo saw chaos gallantmon who was attacking cyberdramon with his lance against cyberdramon..

"What must I do.." He thought.

Back in the white room.

"So you put him on this situation to make him realize the true meaning of justice huh?" Osamu asked to nick but he was too fixed on the fight ahead.

Back with Ryo..

"Tch.. What must I do?" He was trembling he never felt it before and he doesn't bring any digimon cards with him fortunately he somehow found one..

"Card slash! Hyper speed activate!" Ryo ordered cyberdramon to attack from other sides with his eraser claw again and again but chaos gallantmon just chuckled.

"Is this what you've got ryo? I thought you were better than this!" He shouted and strangle cyberdramon up and threw him on the other side..

"Judecca Prison!" He shouted and attacks cyberdramon with his shield creating a prison around cyberdramon and exploding it..

"Cyberdramon!" He shouted.

"I'm fine ryo!" Cyberdramon growl..

"This is the end! Chaos shot!" Chaos gallantmon wanted to attack cyberdramon but ryo with his quick reflexes attack with his blades covering for cyberdramon..

"I'll eradicate anyone even if it's for justice and will not hesitate and disturb peace!" Ryo shouted and his D-arc was changing into a D-Cyber..

"My digivice changed?" Ryo asked to himself..

Cyberdramon began to glow in white light..

"Cyberdramon digivolve too!" A new figure appeared right beside him..

"Justimon!" The new figure shouted.

"Let's do it Justimon!" He shouted.

"Okay Ryo.." Justimon puts up an okay look..

"Critical Arm!" He shouted and attacked chaos gallantmon while ryo was in the other side making him confused.

"Now Justimon! Double play!" Ryo shouted that he was engulf by a grey light..

"Justice Cross!" Ryo and justimon puts up a cross sign attack on chaos gallantmon and making him de-digivolve back to takato and black guilmon.

"Takato you're okay?" Ryo asked takato..

"I'm fine.. You passed Ryo I'm impressed" takato and black guilmon disappeared making ryo put up a weak smile..

Back in the white room..

"Congratulations Ryo!" Kirito played wrestle with him..

"Kirito Get off! You never changed!" Ryo smiled and get kirito off his neck..

"As for the others We'll all be waiting tomorrow.." Osamu smiled.

"Why don't we just do it today?" Matt asked

"Temper my boy.." Fanglongmon said.

"The others are too tired even I am.." Mimi said looking astonished at the fights..

"Yeah I agree with mimi.. The others also needs rest.." Kirito said.

"Here take your crest.." Osamu said while putting the justice crest necklace on ryo's neck..

"Thank you.." He smiled and bowed.

That night at the garden..

Ryo was strolling the night like always when he saw davis was sitting on one of the bench..

"What are you doing here davis?" He asked as davis was looking at the sky..

"Are there other worlds like this?" Davis asked.

"Of course there are we just haven't found it yet.." Ryo smiled.

"Is that so?" Davis asked.

"Yeah and let me guess you're here to get inspiration on how to get stronger.." Ryo sigh and also looking at the sky..

"How did you know?" Davis asked.

"I think the same about it when I was your age but then I met Rika,Takato and the others.." Ryo smiled.

"So what is getting stronger? I'm the only one who hasn't reach ultimate even mega!" Davis said like he was the weakest link..

"But as you see even a mega can defeat an ultimate.." Ryo said.

"An ultimate that can defeat a mega?" Davis asked.

"That is for you to find out for yourself.." Ryo smiled at him making davis wondered.

"Oh I get it.." Davis smiled.

"Cyberdramon have fun playing with veemon?" Ryo asked..

"Yeah Ryo he reminds me of the old veemon.." Cyberdramon growl.

"Wait you had a veemon before?" Davis asked.

"Yeah but I threw him.. Back then I only thought for power but now I know my friends are right besides me and that is what makes me stronger.." Ryo pat davis on the head.

"Okay what old are you ryo?" Davis asked.

"15 why?" Ryo asked.

"Oh man! Not fair!" Davis shouted.

"I know you're 14 years old right?" Ryo winked.

"Yeah just one year younger I guess.." Davis blushed.

"Hey it's fine.. A lot of my friends are at your age except there are two 5 years old.." Ryo smiled.

"5 years old?" He asked.

"Yeah they were the youngest I guess.." Ryo said.

"And their partners are?" Davis asked.

"An impmon.." Ryo said and began explaining to davis about his adventures and also milleniumon incident.

"Wait your suppose to be digidestined like me?" Davis asked.

"Yup but I was thrown to another digital world.." Ryo smiled.

"Woah cool! I wonder what is tomorrow.." Davis said but his head was becoming lighter as he drifted from consciousness and everything becomes black..

"Davis!" Ryo shouted that is the last voice that he can hear..

Unknown Place..

"Welcome My guest.." The white figure said.

"It seems your evolution has become more complicated than it thought.." Fanglongmon said.

"Then I'll tell you what is a double play.." The white figure explained that it is a combined of two strength when their hearts are in sync..

"If your bonds are greater so are your evolution.. Remember that and I bid you a farewell.." Davis began to wake up on his bed he was sweating a lot but his slight hot fever was gone..

"Good morning.." Davis opens the door and saw ryo was greeting him..

"Let's go for breakfast!" Ryo grabs davis hands but he only followed ryo..

Cafeteria..

"Hey davis! And Who are you?" Tai asked to davis..

"My name is Ryo Akimichi nice to meet you tai-san.." Ryo smiled.

"Am I popular in here?" Tai wondered.

"You two were great! I wanted to do a double play too.." Davis said.

"But we still can't keep track of your fast record.." Ryo sigh..

"Cause I only had a champion and my enemy is an ultimate and champions.." Davis sigh.

"I feel like your hiding your powers davis.." Ryo said.

"What are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything.." Davis said.

"Now let's see the next three that is going to take the test today.." The three nodded and went to the white room.

(Ryo's Voice)What will be in store for the others in the next trials? Will all of them be able to past? Or not? All and that on the next digimon:digital monster 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay only one favorite a new record thanks nico2883 for favoriting my story oh yeah for Sorax33 and Lightus of the light you guys inspired me..Onto the disclaimers! Flamemon! And sorry if this chapter takes longer time cause I'm in my last day mid exam!

Flamemon: Shin doesn't own digimon if he do davis wouldn't be like this!

Chapter 3: Trials and Tests 2

White Room.

"Hey matt-san! Mimi-san! And kirito.." Davis smiled at them but kirito just gives a glare at him making davis curious..

"Hey davis wanna watch on the sidelines?" Ryo asked.

"Sorry guys I want to watch but osamu said I must come with him with something.." Davis smiled.

"Aww at least watch one of the match.." Matt said..

"I'll watch but I don't want to make promises.." Davis was walking with osamu who puts up a menacing laugh at them..

"Let's go davis.." Osamu said.

"I got it.. Bye guys.." Davis walks off with osamu and it's weird osamu never leaves nick alone..

At the garden..

"Osamu do you want to say something?" Davis asked.

"Yes.. I've got to be honest here.. When I was ken's age I was put in a harsher things by our old mentors but here we aren't going to hurt you.. I miss ken but I can't come back.." Osamu said.

"I know how you feel.." Davis smiled.

"You do?" Osamu asked.

"Of course I do! Ken is my DNA partner for heaven's sake! I know how he was coping for his brother sometimes I hear him crying.. He wanted his old brother back.." Davis said everything about ken to him..

"He cried about me?" Osamu eyes widened.

"But he said he can't bring you back even if he wanted too.. He wanted you to feel.. And play again with you.." Davis said.

"But I.." Osamu started to hesitate when he saw the screen was matt going into the ice area..

Ice area..

"This is cold.." Matt started to shiver..

"Okay matt why are we doing this again?" Gabumon asked.

"We are doing this cause I'm so gonna kick tai on the face!" Matt shouted.

"Oh matt I would be mature if I were you.." Gabumon rolled his eyes..

"Look there is a box!" Matt shouted and opens the box it was an axe and cards..

"A Splashmon is coming your way and a new evolution will be unlock.." Gabumon began to read..

"A new evolution?" Matt asked.

"Okay who is my next fight with.." Splashmon sigh..

"He is.." A boy look like a younger tai said.

"Tai?" Matt asked.

"Hello who are you?" Younger tai said.

"He doesn't remember then.." Matt smiled.

"Gabumon warp digivolve too!"

"Metal Garurumon!" He shouted.

"Metal wolf Claw!" He freezes splashmon but it wasn't enough..

"Do you think this will get you anywhere though boy?" Splashmon asked.

"Yeah that is a bad idea.." The younger tai smiled while appearing a claw just like wargreymon in his hands..

"That's new.." Matt was surprised and dodge the attack with his axe..

"Splash strike!" Splashmon began attacking on metal garurumon and he dodges it with his bullets..

"You're not getting away!" Younger tai said and matt just keep on running like a coward..

"Ouch for a little kid you're good.." Matt snickered.

"Don't call me a little kid!" Tai suddenly attacked matt more furiously..

"I get it now.." Matt smiled and comes out of a plan..

"Let's try this one.." He turns his axe into a gun..

"Fire Claw!" Tai shouted and attacked matt but at the flip second matt shot out a freeze gun..

"I can't move.." Tai said.

"Now Metal Garurumon!" Matt shouted.

"Metal Garurumon Mode change!"

"Zeed Garurumon!" He shouted and attacked splashmon back..

"Grraaahhhh!" Zeed Garurumon attacked splashmon all he got..

"Zeed Cannon!" He shouted and attacked splashmon but he just chuckled there while barely unscratch..

"Now let's do a double play.." Tai chuckled.

"Fire Blazer!" He shouted and attacked matt but he hears a sound..

"Go to the left.." The voice stated and he do a as the voice said and a glimmer of special circle appeared beside him..

"Especial Double play!" Matt shouted

"Ice Glacier First!" Matt attacked with his axe and attacked on them making them freeze..

"Now! Zeed Ultima!" Matt shouted and turns Zeed garurumon into a weapon in his hands..

"Fire!" He destroyed the two clones but tai said something..

"Congratulations.." He smiled as he disappeared with splashmon on his side..

"I think I did.." Matt smiled.

White Room.

"Wow cool!" Nick shouted..

"He is astonished that is weird.." Mimi said.

"Of course it is even for me.." Tai shouted.

Back at the garden..

"Especial huh? Everyone is ahead of me.." Davis smiled.

"No you're not! You're just like us!" Osamu said.

"How can it be?" Davis asked.

"Maybe your just in nick's league not them.." Osamu sigh..

"What do you mean?" Davis asked.

"You see when nick saves me he has these white blades and do a battle with a demon lord but I forget who.. And he won and delete him but the face of him.. His killing intent was high just like you did.. You're always puts up a bored face at your opponents right?" Osamu was curious about davis fighting styles..

"Yeah so why? I didn't do anything wrong.." Davis said.

"Now fight me!" Osamu said and he began to draw his stingers..

"Come!" Davis shouted.

Meanwhile..

"Next up is Mimi Tachikawa oh such a good girl.." Nick smiled and chuckled.

"I'll show you chuckled Weird Face!" Mimi shouted and looked like sakura when she is mad.

"So close.." Nick jump from fanglongmon but his digimon isn't as lucky as him..

"That is one strong hit.." Fanglongmon said in a dizzy head.

"Good luck mimi!" Matt shouted.

"Mimi ganbatte!" Tai shouted.

"Arigatou Tai-kun! And matt!" Mimi waved her hands and disappeared.

"Why did he calls you with kun? And I don't?" Matt asked glaring at tai..

"I don't know cause you're a bad friend and I kinda like mimi more than you did!" Tai huffed in victory.

"Wow I didn't believe you say that.." Matt began to chuckled.

"If you say that one more time I'll kill you!" Tai shouted.

"Tai and Mimi kissing on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Matt started to run while tai was chasing after him but a few minutes later ryo was back from the bathroom and saw tai and matt was at it and kinda ordered cyberdramon to catch them..

"Let us go!" Tai said while cyberdramon was still hanging on them..

"Would all of you just shut it! I can't believe you two numb skulls are my senpai's! Or at least older than me! So if you wouldn't be quiet now!" Kirito shouted.

"You'll what?" Matt asked.

"Do you like to be quiet or being pummeled by my digimon.." Kirito said.

"What digimon?" They asked.

"Behind your back.." A slayerdramon was behind them making them gulped..

"This is gonna end so badly.." Tai begun to sweat dropped.

Meanwhile..

Coredramon(green) was heading out with Veedramon while davis is panting while he fights like he is too exhausted too fight..

"Coredramon(green)! Digivolve!" Osamu shot out his D3..

"Coredramon(Grenn) digivolves too!"

"Groundramon!"

(Davis Voice) Groundramon the next form of coredramon(green) and he is a tough one in my matter His giga crack and Megaton Crush Hammer is hard to watch on..

"This is bad.." Veedramon dodges Groundramon tails and punches him on the face and so does groundramon..

"Why did you fight?" Groundramon asked.

"I fight cause I know my partner well!" Veedramon growl

"Davis why did you fight?" Osamu asked.

"I fight to help anyone in needs.." Davis said while clashing his swords with osamu..

"Or did you only wants recognition from what I see it you are!" Osamu shouted.

"Stop saying it! Stop it! Stop it!" Davis shouted and began to attack out of control while osamu just dodges it..

"So I was right.. You only want recognition l know what you felt I too can't do a double play since everyone can you feel left out.." Osamu explained and that makes davis snap and he hears voices in his head..

"Use it.." The voice said.

Davis smile faded and his face began to act seriously like he is someone else..

"Are you strong?" He asked.

"Groundramon better be careful.." Osamu warned as he can sense davis aura was covered in black aura but it doesn't seemed evil..

"Heyaatttt!" Davis was attacking over and over again while osamu just keep on guarding and so as groundramon.

"Double Play!" Osamu shouted and a symbols of compassion appeared right on his side..

"Thorn Menace!" He began attacking at a fast pace making davis unable to guard and finally he and groundramon was binding davis and veedramon with thorns...

"I can't lose here!" Osamu can feel a gushing wind and it can't be that over with davis..

"V-Nova Blast Max!" Veedramon cuts off the thorns and he began to glow..

"Veedramon digivolve too!" A newly winged figure appeared beside davis..

"Aero Veedramon!" He shouted.

(Osamu Voice) Aero veedramon I thought it was a winged legendary veemon evolution other than exveemon. His V-wing Blade and Dragon impulse will shred you to pieces but he still have tricks up on his sleeve..

"V-Wing Blade!" He began to fly and created a V form substance on his hands and began attacking groundramon to the air..

"V-Breath Arrow!" Veedramon then shot out an arrow while groundramon was in the air while he falls he tries to use his ground crack attack..

"Do you think it will work? I don't know.." AeroVeedramon smirked and form his defense called wind guardian that can half the damage he takes..

"Twister Saber!" Aero veedramon was having fun toying around with groundramon and so as davis..

"You can do better than this!" Osamu taunts..

"Is that so? But this time your the one that is losing not me!" Davis chuckled.

"Why You!" Osamu began fast pace his attacks but davis elegantly dodges it like the attack didn't went through him..

"Signature Double Play!" Davis shouted and a miracle sign appeared on the ground while the gravity that binds osamu becomes harder..

"The Savior.." Davis began to run while aeroveedramon was in the air shooting his flames at groundramon and davis was in the middle of it making a ray of light that attacked on both osamu and groundramon as they was cover in scars and groundramon de-digivolves back straight to dracomon..

"Signature?" Osamu asked.

"It is the double play that I can only use while the others can't that is what a signature is.." Davis helps osamu stands..

"That was fun!" AeroVeedramon turns back into veemon..

"Thorn menace can be used by mimi-san but she doesn't notice.." Davis sigh..

"What do you mean?" Osamu asked.

"Doesn't matter.." Davis said and yawned wanted a little sleep osamu and he sits on the bench davis was sleeping on his lap while osamu was smiling and feeling that he was free just this time and have some rest not caring about the others would do..

With Mimi.

"This is kinda rings for me.." Mimi said kinda getting scared.

"Just be brave mimi.." Palmon said.

"Okay! I'll try.." Mimi said and she saw a box and a whip..

"Okay what is this?" She began to read..

"A minervamon is gonna test you and your mega level will be unlocked.." Palmon said..

"Okay this is weird.." Mimi said and suddenly a girl with purple vest and a minervamon appeared.

"Nice view he got here.." The girl said.

"Okay that is one thing we have in common.." Minervamon smiled.

"Now let's test this girl.." She uses her blades to attack mimi and she just runs..

"How did I use this!" Mimi shouted and runs trying to figure out how to use a whip while bringing palmon..

"Heart Break Shot!" Minervamon was right in front of them trying to attack and mimi's digivice flashes...

"Palmon digivivolve too!"

"Togemon!"

"Togemon digivolve too!"

"Lilymon!"

"Flower Cannon!" She shouted and gets mimi out of there..

"I'm glad to see you lilymon.." Mimi puts up a wide smile..

"All in an all done job.." She winked.

Mervamon uses her snakes to attacked lilymon and it did frankly..

"Lilymon!" Mimi shouted.

"If this keeps on mimi could.." Lilymon was strangled hardly by mervamon..

"Heyaatttt!" The girl was attacking mimi but she snapped at it and suddenly knows how to use the whip..

"Who are you anyway?" Mimi asked.

"My name is Nene Amano and I was brought here or the copy of her by nick to test you.." Nene smiled.

"Okay now I know how it felt to be stab in the back.." Mimi said.

"Hard Spicy Love!" Lilymon was getting beat up by mervamon and when the last attack hits mimi just snap it and said..

"Don't Give up on me Lilymon!" Her Digivice shined brightly and it changed into a digivice just like in savers..

"DNA Charge Overdrive!" Mimi shouted.

"Lilymon double warp digivolve too!"

"Rosemon!" She shouted.

(Mimi's Voice) Rosemon the mega level fairy digimon her title was the queen of fairies but don't let her disguise bind you.. She holds her whip tifaret and her attacks are Forbidden Temptation and Rose Spear.

"Rose Spear!" Rosemon began on attacking minervamon with her rapier and mervamon was slowly losing..

"Hard Spicy Love!" Mervamon attacks rosemon but she guarded with her thorns to minimize the attack damage while with mimi she also gain closure on nene..

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon began on summoning innumerable rose petals making mervamon had a few scratches..

"Why you.." She growl..

"Let's finish this!" Mimi sigh and a white symbol with her crest appeared..

"Signature Double Play!" She shouted.

"Okay!" Rosemon winked and begun attacking on mervamon while mimi was binding nene with her thorns..

"Beautiful Garden!" A full petal of flowers blooms beside mervamon and nene..

"Beautiful.." Nene smiled but afterwards it exploded..

"That is what I call a great ending!" Mimi winked and a voice rings her ears..

"You did it.." Then the voice disappeared along with them..

"That was too close.." Mimi sigh..

Back in the white room..

"Great job mimi!" Tai shouted and hugged her making her blush..

"Um.. Tai not in public.." Mimi said pushing him away..

"Don't be such a pushy.." Tai said.

"Oh tai.." She titled her head.

"Next up is me!" Kirito said.

"Wait!" Davis shouted and goes into the room.

"Davis?!" They all shouted and gasped at davis who is there..

"Kirito I challenge you.. To a face off.." Davis said.

"This is gonna end badly.." Osamu comes in and tries to stop davis but he just can't..

"Fine.. I accept!" Kirito shouted.

"Cool!" Nick said.

"Let's begin!" Davis smiled and kick kirito to the white room.

"Okay that is weird for davis to do that.." Tai said.

"Yeah I agree.." Mimi said and was curious about davis..

"I hope this works davis other wise.." Osamu said making his hopes high..

White Room..

"Okay there is a box" Kirito said and he opens it revealing a card and a lance..

"This is heavy.." Kirito said and hold the lance when suddenly blue or in this case coredramon(blue) was suddenly out from kirito's Digivice..

"Kirito watch out!" Blue shouted and davis was attacking him..

Davis sword was thrown out of balance by kirito's lance but he is just smiling.. Kirito began attacking davis but it all misses as davis dodge it that easily..

"What is this guy?" Kirito asked to himself and davis began to attack him yet again but this time with his fist..

"I have to help him.." Blue wanted to help kirito but veemon intervene..

"No can do blue!" Veemon shouted and hits him with his vee head butt..

"Blue digivolve!" Kirito regains his composure and tried blue to Digivolve..

"Dracomon digivolve too!"

"Coredramon(Blue)!" A coredramon with blue color appeared right beside him..

"G Shurugen II" Blue began attacking on veemon but he can dodge it at will..

"Okay this is way too easy!" Veemon smirked and saw a secret box he opens it..

"Enhance Equipment! Starmons!" He shouted and a sword mode starmons appeared on his hands..

"Fire sword!" He attacked blue just like he was a rookie or something..

"Wow you're as weak as I am a rookie.." Veemon chuckled.

"Blue Flare Breath!" He began attacking veemon with blue flames from his mouth but clearly it wasn't working..

"Davis stop fooling around!" Davis shouted.

"I got it!" He throws the starmons back into themselves..

"Thanks starmons.. Pickmons.." Veemon smiled.

"No problem! If you wanted our help you know how to get us!" The starmons and pickmons disappeared.

"Veemon digivolve too!"

"Veedramon!" He shouted and attacked coredramon right to his face..

"You're too much on telling yourself your stronger but in reality you just want friends right? And this time I can tell at ryo's face.." Davis said as he tries to get his sword back from kirito's sudden attempt.

Meanwhile back at the white room.

"I can't believe davis just do that.." Ryo gasped.

"He really wanted to fight kirito to show him not to show off.." Osamu said.

"To show off? But now he is the one to show off!" Tai shouted.

"You guys doesn't understand a thing do you?" Osamu sigh..

"Okay wanna tell us some big secret glasses guy.." Mimi said.

"Fine actually davis asked me a favor.." Osamu said.

*flashback*

Garden..

After their fight osamu was thinking that how can davis get that strong even with only an ultimate..

"It's fine osamu.." Davis smiled at him and waked up..

"So you've wake up.." Osamu said.

"Kirito is acting like a cold guy cause he doesn't have many friends or he misses them.. Could I take care of this personally?" Davis asked a sudden question making osamu wondered..

"Why now?" Osamu asked.

"Please I beg you as an offer.." Davis said like he is desperately wanted to fight kirito.

"Okay but on one condition.." Osamu said giving the terms..

"Don't forget to have fun.." He winked at davis..

"Oh man! If that's your rule that sucks! Cause I know how to have fun when I battle.." Davis shouted.

"Accept it or you'll be fighting my mega!" Osamu said.

"Fine.." He grumbled..

"But I would like to fight your mega.." Davis began to chuckled while osamu grinned.

"He is just like nick.." Osamu said like he saw something in davis that make him tick..

*end of flashback*

Back with kirito..

"Why you!" Kirito shouted..

"A secret box.." Davis said and opens the box revealing a shield..

"Water Lance!" He began attacking davis with wide ray of water attacks but davis guarded with his shield..

"Terra shield!" Davis shouted and a shield like tai's crest of courage appeared.

"Tch I can only use it for up to 3 times so I must use it wisely.." He thought..

"Davis!" Veedramon shouted..

"Signature attack!" Davis shouted and a fire ball comes from his swords..

"Feral Fire!"

"V-Nova Blast!" He shouted and the attack hits blue and him at the same time..

"I won't give up!" Blue said and he shined more than usual making kirito's digivice shined.

"Coredramon(blue) digivolve too!"

"Wingdramon!" The new dragon appeared with his wings which changed when he was as coredramon..

(Kirito's Voice) Wingdramon,Ultimate, He is a winged dragon that fly with his wings that can bend gravity his strongest attacks are Blaze sonic breath and exploding sonic lance..

"Davis us too!" Veedramon shouted.

"Got it.." Davis smiled.

"Veedramon digivolve too!"

"Aero Veedramon!" The newly wing figure attacked wingdramon and they went to clash with one another like it was a stalemate..

"Exploding Sonic Lance!"

"V-Breath Arrow!"

The two attacks clash with their passion and they aren't giving up on attacks with each other..

"Blaze Sonic Breath!"

"V-wing Blade!"

The two attacks clash yet again even greater this time but wingdramon knows he can't win so he did the second best thing using his wing blast at Aero Veedramon and get this over but aero veedramon guarded with his wind guardian making it only does a little damage..

"When are you gonna give up?" Wingdramon shouted.

"Never!" Aero Veedramon shouted.

Outside the battlefield everyone was dazed by their battle it's like a condition where they won't know the winner..

"How can this be.." Tai said.

"They were evenly matched.." Matt gasped.

"Their passion collide and created this stalemate when one of them isn't willing to give up.." Ryo said.

"Yeah I agree I also never seen a fight this close.." Osamu said.

Back with kirito..

Kirito was panting and so is davis while wingdramon and aero veedramon was heading head to head at the skies not one of them is trying to give up..

"Wingdramon let's show them why we are called the aerial tamers.." Kirito smiled and wingdramon looked back at him..

"Card Slash! Evolution Plug in V!" Kirito shouted.

"Evolution!"

"Wingdramon digivolve too!"

"Slayerdramon!" The newly white dragon knight shouted and roared..

"Do you know why I can digivolve without a crest?" Kirito asked and his attacks got more fiercer..

"I know cause you're not a digidestined you're a tamer and they absorbs digimon data when they won.." Davis sigh he always reads a manga about them with the exception of kirito actually..

"You're half correct actually we can also biomerge but this special card makes it more awesome cause I can digivolve my partner into a mega and I usually use it for emergency or I'm too tired to biomerge.." Kirito sigh..

"Oh that new card the V Plug in.. It can digivolve them to their highest level but I only know there is only 3 of them but I never knew you had them.." Davis gasped.

"And everyone thought it was a rumor.." He chuckled.

"Be ready!" Blue shouted.

"Same to you old friend.." Aero Veedramon clash himself with Blue..

"Old friend? We never met!" Blue uses his swords to attack Aero Veedramon..

White Room.

"Okay this is weird.. Just who is that digimon?" Tai asked.

(Ryo's Voice)Slayerdramon,Mega,Exalted knight digimon the only way to digivolve a wingdramon is through a series off trials known as "the trial of 4 Dragons"

His sword Fragarach have three phases.. One of them is Tenryu slash other than that it isn't revealed yet..

"Woah cool.." Tai said looking at the way they fight..

Back at the battlefield..

"You're holding back.." Blue feels like aero veedramon was keeping his mega form..

"Maybe.." He chuckled.

"Tenryu slash!" The attacks hit aero veedramon but with his wind guardian the damage was half but he can feel the stung..

"Shoryu Slash!" He pressured his sword at aero veedramon directly at him making him going towards the sky..

"Koryu Slash!" Blue began to jump on and had a lock on veedramon swirling his swords at him making an entwined wind that cuts through aero veedramon..

"None of us can barely uses attacks anymore let's just finish this.." Davis smiled.

"Couldn't agree with you more.." Kirito smiled in the first time he can feel someone's feeling besides ryo and the other tamers who he shares feelings with..

"Signature Double play!" Davis and Aero Veedramon began to attack Blue and kirito..

"The savior!" A burst of blue flames was coming towards them..

"Especial Double Play!" Kirito began to chant and move s freely like he was flying to the sky..

"Quasar Star Light!" He began to use his lance and a big ray of thunderous light was forming in his lance fighting back davis and aero veedramon attacks..

The two double play still clash while the other one isn't going to give up and davis asked one question..

"What is your crest?" Davis asked.

"My crest is the crest of dragons!" Kirito shouted.

"I see then you've passed.." Davis began to lower his attacks and smiled while being obliterated by kirito's attacked he faints as he falls down and kirito catches him he was covered in burn marks and aero veedramon was also falling from the sky he too take much damage from last attack.. Slayerdramon manage to catch him.. He was like very tired and aero veedramon turns back into demi-veemon then everything went black..

Back at the white room..

"Is davis alright?" Tai asked and panic looking at the outcome..

Kirito was holding davis with his back and dracomon was holding on demi-veemon..

"What happen?" Ryo asked but kirito just kept silent and passed through them..

"I think he knows he went too far.." Osamu said.

"I know this has been a tough day.. So all of you should rest cause the next mission is coming so be prepared.." Nick said and disappeared.

"I better go to.. I'm the closest to a medic.." Osamu said and runs like in a panic..

"We all know.." Tai sigh..

"Just do what you can for davis.." Matt said desperately..

"I'll see what I can do and frankly this is the first time happen since.." Osamu bit his mouth..

"I need to go.." He said and left the white room..

"I hope davis is gonna be alright.." Mimi said.

"Yeah and this isn't like his usual outcome.." Ryo sigh and they went to check on davis condition..

(Kirito's Voice) I hurt davis but what is this mission nick talking about? All and that on the next digimon: digital Monster!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The First mission..

Unknown Place..

"Welcome my guest.." The white figure said.

"Where am I?" Davis asked to himself.

"It seems he has fought his first ordeal.." Fanglongmon said.

"I see.. He must be traumatized he was facing a tough choice.. To unlock someone's power that you hardly intact with is hard.." The white figure was worried.

"So do you want to continue or not?" The white figure said.

"I wanted too.. Cause this is my duty.." Davis said.

"Wise choice now I think I have to tell you about your new ability.." The white figure began to explained..

Time skipped a week..

At davis room..

"He has waked up.." Osamu shouted and he saw davis was waking up...

"What happened?" He asked to osamu over the past days..

"Don't try to get up first.." Osamu said.

"What I'm just going to the bathroom! Is that wrong?" Davis asked.

"Then I'll accompany you.." Osamu said.

"No need! I can do this by myself.. Ouch.." Davis feels hurts at his hands cause his burnt marks weren't fully healed but he hide it instead..

"Are you okay?" Osamu asked.

"I'm fine.. I really need to go to the bathroom.." Davis said and left the room.

At the corridor davis saw nick who was smiling at him and disappeared with black feathers on davis hands..

"What is the meaning of this?" Davis asked to himself..

At the bathroom davis saw himself on the mirror but he doesn't saw himself like he was a whole another person..

"Why can't I go mega?!" Davis clenched his fist at the mirror..

"Why can't I?" He began to cried and sat himself behind the broken mirror and then he saw a guy with mask and like he never knew before..

"Do you want to be free?" He asked.

"I.." Davis began to answer but he obviously said no..

"Suit yourself.. One day you'll need me.." The Mask guy of him disappeared and chuckled..

"Wait!" Davis shouted but he already left..

At the cafeteria..

"Davis are you okay?" Kirito said and was worried and everyone is but not like him..

"I'm fine.." Davis smiled.

"Why did you have to do be so reckless!" Matt shouted and grabbed davis on the shirt but he was just keep quiet..

"Are you done?" Davis asked and matt let him go..

"It's just we're concerned about you.." Mimi said.

"And we don't want other things to happen to you.." Tai said.

"Stop worrying about me! Worry about yourself.." Davis said and then nick and osamu came in..

"I've got words from willis that some humans go into the digital world.." Osamu said and on the communicator with willis voice in it..

"Hey willis report.." He shouted.

"There are 6 digimons and their partners and the one that lead them is one of the higher ups.." Willis shouted.

"And this one is dangerous.." Lopmon informed.

"Got it!" Osamu said.

"For today's mission I only pick 4 of you!" He said that make everyone wondered..

"Taichi Kamiya,Ryo Akimichi,Kirito,Mimi tachikawa You'll do the mission me,Davis and Matt will be on back up!" He informed..

"Okay!" But when they know of what happen davis already left..

"Where is davis?" Matt asked.

Garden..

"Wow missions and I have to sit out not a chance!" He shouted even screamed while smashing the flowers..

"Davish but your still badly hurt you can't just run off like that.." Veemon said in concern..

"I thought you would be here.." Ryo said and opening the door..

"What do you want now ryo-san?" Davis asked

"Oh nothing really why did you left?" Ryo asked and smiled cause that is the only thing he would have asked..

"I kinda wanted to play my part but when my name isn't called I panic.." Davis said.

"Tell you what staying back doesn't make anyone weak... If I were you I would take this humbly.." Ryo smiled and convince davis to say..

"Okay and why?" Davis asked.

"Cause you can analyze and study the place that was given so it's either you or matt that will come to help us.." Ryo said that makes davis think a lot..

"I think it's time for the first mission with you leaving.." Davis smiled and escort ryo..

"And you're not gonna do something stupid?" Ryo asked.

"Of course not.." Davis crossed his hands behind his back..

At the white room.

"I manage to get davis back.." Ryo shouted.

"That's good.." Osamu smiled and saw davis was hearing some musics..

"Okay guys! Mission Time!" Nick shouted and get everyone in..

"Okay why is it taking so long!" Tai shouted like he wanted to take the action..

"And I'm just getting fun in reading the hunger games novel!" Mimi shouted like she was pissed.

"Just live with it!" Kirito shouted.

"I know you're playing that persona game right?" Davis asked.

"Yeah I kinda play it Obviously!" Kirito said and handed out his psp..

"And let me guess you couldn't even pass the motel's night.." Davis winked making kirito grinned.

"I'm so gonna kill you!" He growled.

"Try me!" Davis shouted daring a challenge on kirito with a smirked.

"Actually he finishes it until the last floor yesterday.." Ryo informed making kirito gasped on how he did it..

"Jun kinda told me.. But she always failed to do it and like you also.. Well she had a gaming magazine and I read the comments and guide.." Davis informed and puts up a I smug that on your face..

"Okay enough of the chattering into the mission!" Nick said suddenly appeared right beside them and davis wasn't freaked out by this cause he knew how nick sometimes and he can read it..

"I'll go do the analysis willis brought to me.." Davis said as he was holding a file on his hands..

"I'll help you.." Matt said.

"Have fun!" Davis smiled to them..

"Wow that is so sudden of davis having fun not fighting and it's weird.." Ryo said.

"He knows his job.." Nick smiled..

At the Lab..

"Okay willis what do you want now?" Davis asked.

"There is one thing you gained a new ability is it?" Willis asked.

"Yeah for me to detect as many enemies as I can and I can find the one that did this but willis I need a favor in return.." Davis smiled and then matt went into the room seeing davis interacted with willis..

"I want you to look as many thing as you can with osamu and nick.." Davis said.

"I'll do my end of the bargain you'll do yours.." Willis cuts off the connection..

"Are you spying on nick and osamu?" Matt asked.

"Nope I just want to know the truth.." Davis said..

"And keep it a secret.." Davis look at matt in the eyes telling him to not tell to anyone even tai..

"Fine.." Matt sigh..

"Now let's get into the case.." Davis said opening the file..

"There has been reports of attacking on the forest zone.. And I know.." He open the case that some humans go into the digital world and it's 7 of them..

"We are gonna catch one right now how?" Matt asked.

"Tai and the others are going there and we are going to but not as ourselves.." Davis said.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"When I was in here a white guy said that he found out a secret stash behind one of the door in the lab leading to a secret room..

At the black room

Davis found it a few days back when he was in a dream that lead him here..

"Here is for you.." Davis handed a wolf sign jacket with black stripes and a mask that has scratch on the sides more like a wolf..

Davis was more having a dragon tattoo on the back of his jacket while his mask was black and white..

He look at davis who was seriously looking at his weapon and it's a bow while he look to himself and it's an axe..

"Why am I an axe?" Matt asked to davis..

"Don't know.. And I'm an arrow.." Davis said.

"What should we call ourselves?" Matt asked.

"You're Joker and I'm Destroyer.." Davis smiled.

"Wait why am I the joker again?" Matt asked.

"Cause you act unpredictable remember I see your last date with sora.." Davis smiled.

"Don't tell me again.." Matt said.

"You really make her embarrassed cause you act like a happy go lucky but then for a second you act like a cold person and make sora you know didn't talk to you for about a week or so.." Davis said.

"Tell me about it! How did you know this?" Matt asked.

"Me and jun was eating burgers there and we laugh till our heart content seeing you like that! That is why jun stop going after you.." Davis chuckled.

"That is one good news.." Matt said and was relieved..

"And he went after osamu.." Davis said.

"Okay that's weird.." Matt said.

"She kinda get into facebook and knows osamu there.." Davis said.

"And does he knew osamu is ken's brother?" Matt asked.

"I don't know but she knows that osamu is an ichijouji.." Davis said.

"Let me guess back then you don't know that osamu is ken's brother.." Matt said.

"Kinda but oh well! And actually we need to get going.." Davis said as they go out in the secret exit..

Forest Zone..

"Why are we here again?" Tai asked.

"Remember our mission.. Osamu isn't going to be with us.." Kirito said.

"Oh yeah.." Tai smiled.

"Watch out!" Mimi said as one of the guard a golemon approaching they attack with their rocks but Rosemon guard them with her vines..

"Thank you!" Tai smiled while victory greymon took out some of the other guards..

"I'm surrounded.." Slayerdramon shouted he was surrounded by devimon's and myotismon..

"Stardust Rain!" A figure with black and white mask said and destroyed half of the devimon's..

"Black Axe Dance!" A figure with Wolf signature attacks the myotismon saving slayerdramon's ass.

"Let's go Joker!" The first figure said.

"Okay partner.." The second figure said.

"You guys doesn't even know the enemy is it?" Joker asked.

"The enemy what do you?" At the sound of tai's asking an explosion erupted.

"That's him.." Joker said.

"By the way.. You guys must know this one of our enemies are a demon lord.." The black and white mask guy said.

"Black Metal Garurumon any report?" Joker asked the black wolf said..

"None yet.. Sadly.." Metal garurumon reports back to joker..

"Hey Black Ulforce Veedramon any report?" The black and white mask guy said.

"Yes Destroyer our enemy is called the sloth.. He is afraid getting his hands dirty and kinda lazy one.." Black ulforce veedramon voice was static but the mask guy knows the code..

"Just let him stay still!" The mask guy said.

"Destroyer do you want to fight this thing?" Joker asked.

"Of course I am he broke the balance.. And I'll do anything.." Destroyer said and they left without a trace..

"We should go after them.." Tai said.

"We don't have a clue and Justimon is kinda exhausted.." Ryo said.

"Then ryo rest.. Tai will be with you.." Mimi said.

"Wait! Me?!" Tai gasped.

"Of course! And I'll treat you for a dinner when we get back to the real world.." Mimi giggled and hanging on a deal with tai..

"Deal!" Tai shouted

"Boys.." She sighed and walked with kirito..

"You know tai you shouldn't left mimi.." Ryo seemed guilty..

"Nonsense.. Let's just let them handle this.." Tai sigh but more of devimon's came in and attacked them..

"I spoke too soon.." Ryo sigh..

"What do we do ryo?" Justimon asked.

"Tai we are getting our butt kick here!" Victory greymon shouted as he was swinging his sword.

"Wanna do that thing?" Ryo smiled.

"Sure.." Tai smiled.

"Whoever won this will get someone's dinner.." Ryo said.

"You're on!" Tai shouted and swing his swords while ryo just sighing and thinking he is almost like guilmon all about food..

Darker Part of the forest..

"Why am I doing this again?" A girl with black loli dress said.

"Cause this is what he ordered.." An Astamon appeared right beside her..

"I know astamon it's just when I'm partner up with you.. Your the one who always do my job.." The girl said.

"Let me guess.. You're the loli girl.." Destroyer hides in one of the trees.

"Wow I can't believe you're a girl.." He sigh..

"Well here is your black dinosaur.." A black veemon was beaten up by astamon..

"I hate it when one of them hurt my nerve.." Astamon growl..

"Black are you okay?" Destroyer asked.

"I'm fine.." Black veemon said as he wakes up..

"So that is why you're a sloth.. Because your partner isn't doing all the work but sometimes you make your own hand dirty.." Destroyer smiled.

"Yeah cause this one pissed me off.." Astamon growled..

"Astamon digivolve too!" The girls digivice glowed.

"Lucy stay back.." He said as he digivolves to Belphemon..

"But.." The girl said.

"I know one day this will happen and I don't want to be disturbed.. I've got to stop this once and for all.. So lucy please go back to the real world.." He growled..

"What about you?" Lucy asked.

"I'll be fine just go!" Belphemon opens a dark curtain portal and suck lucy in with it..

"Belphemon!" Lucy shouted and disappeared.

"Now she doesn't have to do the dirty work.." Belphemon sigh..

"Black you're ready?" Destroyer asked.

"As I will be! And now he is gonna pay!" He growled back at belphemon..

"You put up the best nonetheless but coming here is pointless if anyone of my other demon lords catches you it's over.." He began on using his rage mode..

Destroyer throws arrows at him but he quickly dodge it with his claw

"Black Veemon warp digivolve too!"

"Black Ulforce Veedramon!"

"Black V-Crusher!" He shouted and attacked belphemon but it almost doesn't do a scratch on him and then belphemon turns into his sleep mode..

"Destroyer just hit it when he strikes at rage mode.." A voice said but very slow.

"Coctyus Breath!" A black metal garurumon freezes belphemon while he is in sleep mode.

"That should hold him for a while.." Joker smiled.

"Why did you come here?" Destroyer asked.

"Well you're the one who needs help not me.." Joker said.

"True enough.." Destroyer said while dodging belphemon's attack as he began into raging mode again..

"Lamprantus.." Belphemon began to attackon destroyer but he saw belphemon's eyes like he is really protecting her and hesitated for a moment..

"I can't do this.." Destroyer said but a part of him wanted to finish it..

"Finish what you started.." A voice in his head said..

"Finish what I started.." Destroyer was aiming his arrow at belphemon but misses.

"I can't.." He sigh but belphemon attacks him with his lampranthus..

"Watch out!" Joker shouted and make destroyer dodge the attack..

"Gift Of Darkness!" Belphemon began on attacking again and this time Black Ulforce and Black Metal Garurumon can't take the hit..

"Look your partners are hurting in there.." Joker slaps his face..

Destroyer looks at black ulforce and Black metal garurumon being beaten up..

Slayerdramon and Rosemon was fighting the guard behind and still can't get into the throne room.

"It seems there are more guest.." Belphemon smiled.

"You're battle is with us!" Destroyer aimed his bow at belphemon and without hesitating hurts his arm..

"I want to help anyone even if I become the anti-hero.." Destroyer began to glow in a dark light and so as joker as they strike for belphemon's chest but quickly belphemon changes into sleep mode once again..

"Team Assault!" He ordered and all of them covered the area in one diamond shape..

"This is where it ends.." Destroyer began to chant..

"Signature!" They all shouted.

"Holy displacement!" They all shouted and a big ray of light wash over Belphemon making him smiled..

"Finally I am free.." He said as he dissipated into data...

"There he goes.." Destroyer smiled weakly but looking sad he knew that belphemon was trying to protect her from harm.. When he intact that he knows his memory.. The girl was an orphan she had only siblings and lived with a new family but they also abandoned her and her aunt was the one that take care of her..

"So let's go.." Joker said.

"Ah.." Destroyer smiled but leaves a white flower just one he brought while he was in the forest to know that this is belphemon's grave..

"I think I'll see her one day.. And make things right.." He clenched his fist tightly..

By the time Kirito and Mimi arrived there were no one there..

Unknown Place..

"So lucy is defeated.." The boy with a magician clothes said.

"We must be careful he might be after us next.." The 5 were debating but then their leader comes in and cut off the debates..

"Next time Barbamon should go.." The fallen angel with half black and white wing said.

"Me?! Ugh fine!" He sigh..

"This is your fault.." The boy with a magician costume said glaring him..

Back at The HQ.

"Well done but it isn't you guys who did it is it?" Osamu asked.

"No.." They all sigh while davis and matt was chatting about music while they are coming in..

"So you like that song by egoist?" Davis asked like he doesn't know anything about what happen..

"Yeah and it kinda refreshed you know.." Matt said.

"Where were you?!" Tai asked.

"We're in the lab remember.." Matt said.

"And you know what is great?" Mimi asked.

"What?!" They all wondered.

"We found 2 masked man.. One was wearing a weird black and white mask with a dragon tattoo on the back while this other guy had his mask with scratch on it.." She said that and making davis chuckled.

"Really? A masked man?" Davis asked.

"Maybe they are just helping by that one time.." Matt said.

"Maybe.." Mimi said.

"And You should rest.." Davis said looking at them all beat up..

"You too.." Mimi said and winked..

"They shouldn't know.." Davis said.

"We should do this to protect them.." Matt said.

"Yeah to protect them.." Davis smiled.

"I'm hungry.." Matt stomach was growling

"Let me cook for once.." Davis smiled again and they went into the cafeteria without anyone noticing..

"Okay but you must not cook like your sister!" Matt shouted.

"Wow you're so unreliable on me really? I cook better than anyone on my house.. I always cook and didn't burn the house.. I only did once cause jun helps me like she was you know a good sister.." Davis tried to pick a good word cause her sister always burn the house when she cooks..

"And last time?" Matt asked.

"Good thing she only burnt the microwave.." Davis chuckled.

At the lab..

"Hmm this ramen is delicious.." Matt said and eats the ramen.

"Told ya.. I was a good cook.." Davis smiled.

"No kidding.." Matt eats all of it in a fast pace..

"Woah! Woah! You might choke there.." Davis warned.

"But it taste so good.." Matt keeps eating it..

"Oh well.." Davis sigh and then matt got chocked..

"Told ya.." Davis gets some water to matt..

"Thanks.." Matt said.

"I think the only way we could help them is being them.." Davis said.

"You mean Joker and destroyer?" Matt asked.

"I'm willing to do it again you're in?" Davis asked.

"I'm in!" Matt smiled and they shake their hands..

"One thing could I get more?" Matt asked if he could get one more of the ramen..

"Nope! Jun tried that and my ramen can only be eaten once a day or you'll get stomach ache but you're welcome to try.." Davis puts up a sinister smile..

"No thank you!" Matt said but davis was lying it's just that he is just bored to cook the second time around well jun bribe him with new video games and he can have the tv for a week..

(Davis Voice) Me and matt are going undercover and no one knows our secret yet.. We are confronted by another of the demon lord? What is their goal? All and that on the next digimon: digital monster! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay since I didn't do it for a while might as well post the next chapter..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 5: Greed is a dangerous weapon..

"Hey guys.." Davis smiled at all of them in the meeting..

"Okay now the next mission will be the same team and I hope all of you be on your cooperation today and as for matt and davis you will be staying again.." Osamu informed.

"Fine by me.." Davis smiled.

"Me too.." They said as they leave the mission room..

"Oh and osamu good luck with the mission.." He puts up a bug on one of osamu's shirt..

Secret Lair..

"Okay let's see what we've got.." Davis smiled as he was activating the chip.. They hear a sound of people chattering.

"So what did you've got on this mission?" Tai asked.

"We seen reports on the dark area he was the one that controls the mind of all the fallen angel and they had 7 fractions of leader.." Osamu informed.

"So wait they had 7 leaders wow that's good news.." Kirito said in a sarcastic mood.

"Don't be like that.. We only got one thing in mind and that is destroying the next one.." He smiled.

"So who is the next one?" Mimi asked.

"A guy named Peter Anderson.." Osamu said.

"So is that all we've got?" Ryo asked.

"Just that.." Osamu said.

An hour later..

"So is this good with the plan?" Osamu asked.

"It is going really well until the leader step in.." Nick smiled.

"So are you going to get your hand dirty yet?" Osamu asked again.

"No not yet.." The sound was static and then like disappeared.

Back at the lab davis was still thinking the plan.. What is their plan but first they need to confront this Peter Anderson and for some reason this lair has a wi-fi and PC's..

"Okay let's see Peter Anderson.." Matt began to search the internet and saw an article about peter anderson..

"Here we are.." He began to read that peter anderson lives in France and he was from a rich family but for some reason he always do how he wants and get what he wants with any means necessary..

"I want you to search about Lucy.." Davis said.

"Okay here it is.. A lucy partnered up with an astamon.." Matt said as he was ahead of it..

"Lucy Trace.. She was an orphan and was adopted by a man and a wife who doesn't have kids and they were rich but her aunt take her cause her parents was busier lately.. Their company is a digimon card factory.." He informs davis..

"Maybe later on I'll visit her and brought back astamon if I get the chance.." Davis began to thought..

"Your not thinking about crazy things are you?" Matt asked.

"Of course not! Why would I?" Davis smiled.

"Let me gues your thinking about lucy.." Matt smiled.

"Yes I do.. Cause she is just 13 years old and please.. She is innocent!" Davis shouted.

"That is all what they say.." Matt said.

"But this peter anderson I doubt it and let's pay him a visit.." Davis smiled and they put up their costumes and masks..

That day at the dark area..

"Hey there peter anderson.." Destroyer was hanging on another part of the building and peter he was wearing a red vest with blue jeans and expected him to be there..

"So what you're gonna do about it black and white mask guy.." Peter asked..

"This.." He launch his arrows at peter but barbamon intercepts it with his wand..

"Are you okay master?" Barbamon asked.

"I'm fine I could have intercept it but you came in so I'm grateful.." Peter smiled.

"What do you want to do with him?" Barbamon asked.

"Slaughter him!" Peter shouted and began attacking destroyer with it's bare hands..

"Joker did you find anything?" Destroyer asked to peter who quickly snatch into the hideout..

"I found something big.." Joker gasped but in static voice..

"Ulforce!" Destroyer shouted and ulforce appeared right beside him..

"You called?". Black Ulforce Veedramon asked and he beats all of the guards outside..

"I want you to face that wizard." Destroyer points at barbamon..

"Understood.." Black ulforce veedramon swoop in and attacked barbamon with his sword..

"Now if you'll excuse me.." Destroyer bowed and disappeared.

"I'll go after them.." Peter shouted but ulforce intercepted him..

"Tch.." He sigh and began attacking on black ulforce veedramon..

Inside..

"Black Veil Arrow!" Destroyer shouted and saved joker just in time cause metal garurumon was elsewhere doing his mission..

"I've got the file.." Joker said and they hurriedly went outside..

"Let's go.." Destroyer shot his arrow at the window..

Outside black ulforce veedramon was having a tough time..

"Ray Of Demise!" Black ulforce veedramon attacks with his black ray meaning destroyer has gone outside and on his way here..

"Ulforce Ride Mode!" Destroyer taps into ulforce veedramon and he turns into a vehicle just like terra have in kingdom heart birth by sleep but more pitch black..

"Quick!" Joker shouted..

"Pændamonium Lost!" Barbamon attacks destroyer in his transport but it failed and destroyer got away..

"Teleport!" Destroyer shouted and they disappeared.

Back at the lab..

"That was intense.." Destroyer opens his mask..

"Tell me about it.." Joker also opens his mask..

"Davis.. Matt.. Are you there?" Willis was on the communication area davis and Matt quickly closes the drawer..

"Yeah.." Davis smiled.

"Okay I know you guys have been somewhere by the way.." Willis saw some files on how the seven kids disappeared.

"And I guess that you were the one who bring back the first one.." He smiled at davis..

"Yeah so what? I kinda regret destroying belphemon but as long as the kid survive I lived.." Davis smiled.

"Well I got the data you wanted on nick and osamu.." Willis said.

"So what did you got?" Davis asked.

"It seems osamu and nick is going on a plan big enough they call it the armageddon.." Willis said and sent the blue prints that involved 7 sins..

"Wait What do you mean?" Davis asked.

"That is what I'm going on about and let me guess you're already working as a hero behind the scene.." Willis smiled knowing davis wouldn't lie..

"Ugh you're no fun! Okay I admit it! I can't stay back so I had a little fun here and there.." Davis said and that was half right..

"Well don't do anything stupid.." Willis said and cut off the transmission.

"I won't.." He smiled.

"Okay now to our part as you see.. Lucemon is planning something.." Davis began to explain what he got on the file he got from peter..

"Okay what he is planning?" Matt asked.

"He is planning a S7 protocol.." Davis said.

"What is a S7?" He asked.

"Oh you don't want to know.." Davis said he knew that it represents the 7 crest..

"Since Sloth has been destroyed there is only 6 more.." He smiled.

"Then that means we can stop this..". Matt said in determination..

"I think that isn't the case.." Davis said as he was opening armaggedon's case..

"Their goals are the same.." Matt said looking at the blue prints..

"They are planning on breaking the gate.." Davis said in a serious tone..

"And I think I have a plan.." He began on a long chat with matt..

Next Day on the greed's castle..

"Hey there greed.." Destroyer smiled.

"How did you get past the guards?" Peter asked.

"Simple really.. I electrocuted them.." Destroyer pulls out a tazer from his pocket.." Destroyer smiled

"So what do you want this time?" He asked

"Here I give this back to you!" Destroyer began on handing the flie back to him.

"Why are you giving me this back?" He asked.

"Cause I know about the crest.." Destroyer sigh he gives a waiting signal to joker..

"You're good at lying.. But no one should stab me on the back like that.." He growls..

"You're smarter than I thought but really I don't mean to fight.." Destroyer said signaling peter to not move..

"What are you gonna do about it shoot me?" Peter asked.

"I do if I can.." Destroyer smiled.

"Okay! I tell you everything about the S7.." Peter was now fazed..

"Tell me.." Destroyer shouted and point one of his pocket knive at him..

"Okay! Okay! I didn't know sure but lucemon is planning on bringing us together.. To open the gate of the seven sins.." Peter said.

"What is the gate of the seven sins?" Destroyer asked again..

"Well.." Peter said..

"Meanwhile..

"I've got to go to peter and fast.." Barbamon said while dodging black metal garurumon's missiles..

"Chaos Flare!"  
>"Metal Wolf Snout!"<br>The two attacks collide but none of them is going to give up..

"Ray Of Demise!" A ray of black energy attacked barbamon in the back..

"Mind if I join in.." The figure is none other than black ulforce veedramon and he was chuckling..

"Pædemonium Lost!" He shoots at black ulforce veedramon but it misses and ulforce veedramon slash his staff into two..

"Can't do anything with that huh?" He laughed.

"Why you.." Barbamon began o attack but he saw Destroyer was with Peter..

"You shoot down my partner and you're partner is dead.." Destroyer threatened barbamon by lunging his knife at him..

"Just do it barbamon.." Peter shouted.

"As you wish.." Barbamon sigh..

"If you want to open the S7 it would need all the crest is it?" Destroyer asked.

"Yeah so?" Peter asked.

"Astamon will be revived at the primary village go get him and bring it to this girl.." Destroyer hands out a photo of a girl..

"This is Lucy.." Peter said.

"Her crest was still active do you want to foil their plans or not?" Destroyer asked.

"I'll do anything for her cause she is my sister.." Peter said and his face was getting serious..

"So here is what I need you to do.." Destroyer pointed the plan at peter..

"I understood.." Peter smiled like he hasn't smile like that for years and they saw barbamon and him flew off..

Destroyer and Joker goes back to their lair while the digidestined came without finding any evidence of what happens..

Back at the lair.

"Okay why did you let him go?" Matt asked.

"Cause that isn't what the S7 purpose.." Davis sigh.

"To open the seven sins gate?" Matt said while thinking it over and over again..

"He told me that lucemon's real goal wasn't to open the gate but it's to unify all the demon lords he just wants a peace between the demon lords and others.." Davis look over at the records again and cross peter's name..

"If he hadn't chose to do what I say it would have killed him but he chose the other one just to keep the others safe his greed wasn't dangerous and that's why I'm going to convince the other just like this and stop armageddon from happening.." Davis thought in his head while a figure of peter and barbamon was in the primary village founding the sins of sloth and quickly goes back to the human world..

"Wait for me lucy.. Your step brother is coming.." He shouted..

(Matt Voice) I know davis is saving all of them but what makes he do that? And next time we fought the next crest on the list envy but tai and the team were holding us back and why?

A/N: Sorry I can't update this sooner since I have a major headache, flu, swimming and homeworks. I kinda feels like letting the demon lords go is it? It wasn't my first choice anyway but a lot of twist is coming up and daemon will appear obviously. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay my update has been slow I have been busy lately.. And kinda got bored in the process well here is the next chapter..  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 6: Envy..<p>Last Time On Destroyer's Origin..<p>

"Okay let's see what we've got.." Davis smiled as he was activating the chip.. They hear a sound of people chattering.

"Okay let's see Peter Anderson.." Matt began to search the internet and saw an article about peter anderson..

"It seems osamu and nick is going on a plan big enough they call it the armageddon.." Willis said and sent the blue prints that involved 7 sins..

"He is planning a S7 protocol.." Davis said.

"What is a S7?" He asked.

"Okay! Okay! I didn't know sure but lucemon is planning on bringing us together.. To open the gate of the seven sins.." Peter said.

Somewhere in the district..

"You slut you can't get them.." A boy with black long hairs had a green vest and blue jeans said..

"We're sorry but we'll try again.." A divermon said.

"You better do a damn good thing about this or you won't know what I'm gonna do to you.." The boy kicked the divermon away..

"Woah you really taking this seriously.." A creature with many tentacles said..

"So did you get anything?" The boy asked.

"Yes Saru-sama.. It seems that this guy named destroyer is trying to destroy our plans.. But maybe we can use his partner's you know what.." The creature said.

"Oh.. But I heard reports he let peter go for no reason.." The boy said and it seems suspicious..

"Now I think I know.." The creature said.

"So you're thinking what I'm thinking envy.." Saru smiled widely..

"Destroying them from the inside.." Envy said.

"And into the ground.." He chuckled..

That day at the lair..

"Hey you're late.." Matt asked.

"Sorry got to do some briefings and obviously tai is so suspicious about us.." Davis said trying to explain the situation..

*flashback*

"Sorry I'm kinda a heavy sleeper.." Davis said while using his headset.

"Next time wake up earlier.." Tai shouted..

"Woah tai you're in a swing mood.." Davis said trying to keep calm of the situation.

"You seemed taking this one really smooth.." Kirito said like he was expecting this from tai..

"Shut up!" Tai shouted like a mad man..

"Woah tai calm down.." Mimi said and kinda hit him with a stick that make kirito and davis chuckled.

"Nice one.." Davis winked.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Okay we've been wanting to ask you davis did you know destroyer?" Kirito asked.

"Of course not I'm a lab geek right now and I can't go anywhere remember.." Davis smiled and tai was still unconvinced by that but the others is..

"Would you give it a rest tai.." Mimi sigh..

"I will until I catch this guy.." Tai said.

"The next one is envy.." Davis whispered to kirito..

"Wha-?" Kirito asked but davis said he didn't say anything..

"Where are you going?" He asked again..

"To the back.." Davis said as he was leaving the room.

*end of flashback*

"So let me guess tai is mad at you cause he suspects you're destroyer and you give clue to kirito what gives?" Matt asked and gets angry..

"Now you're the one that angry how about you'll get angry at tai and he'll listen.." Davis smirked.

"How did you-?" Matt gasped and left the room with red face like a tomato..

"Why should I even ask.." Davis sigh and it felt lonely all of the sudden suddenly his head feels light..

Back outside..

"Why is he giving me clues?" Kirito asked to himself..

"Cause maybe he cares.." Blue suggested.

"Yeah maybe but I still don't get it why me.." Kirito said.

"Look there is matt.." Kirito said while seeing matt in a furious state..

"What's up?" He asked.

"Just ask davis why and he is inside thank you very much.." Matt said and left..

Kirito tries to go into the room and saw a secret door and went to it after that seeing davis there collapsed he quickly put him in the bed..

"What happen to him?" Kirito asked to himself..

Unknown Place..

"Where am I? And would you not drag me on purpose like that!" Davis shouted.

"I apologize my dear guest but it seems without matt you're not at full strength.." The white figure said.

"I'm fine.." Davis smiled at him but he is wondering where is fanglongmon..

"You must be careful with fanglongmon that is what I can tell.." The white figure whispered to davis then after that we kept silent for a while..

"And how is this gonna help me?" Davis asked.

"Just trust me.. Later you'll knew.." Davis began to feel like he is in the real world again before drowning back to consciousness..

At the lab..

"What just happen here?" Davis saw kirito was right beside him but with scratches and he doesn't want to talk about it.

"You kinda hit me in your dreams.." Kirito sigh in relief..

"I hit you?" Davis asked.

"And what is that cave?" Kirito asked.

"Uh where can I explain this.." Davis said and explained and kirito kinda expected this and acts all calm..

"So this envy who is he?" Kirito asked.

"That is what I'm about to find out.." Davis said.

"I'm good at computers let me check it.." Kirito said and saw that the computer was older version so he re-new it a little and search for a boy named envy but no match..

"I need a sample of hair or dna.." Kirito said.

"I'll go get it.." Davis said closing the secret door and on his way to the scene..

"He is really into this.. And I'm supposed the one to be fighting.." Kirito smiled.

That day..

"Hey there.." Destroyer smiled at the black long hair boy said and they began on attacking each other..

"Why are you here?" The boy asked.

"I didn't want to fight.." Destroyer said.

"That is what everyone says before I rip their heads off.." He smiled and uses his rapier on destroyer..

"That rapier isn't normal.." Destroyer said and saw a black light on it..

"Envy!" The boy said and a gigantic tentacle creature appeared while hitting him..

"Grraaahhhhh!" Destroyer was hurting badly he also didn't bring Ulforce at a right timing..

"Duo Tail Strike!" The creature began attacking destroyer but he manage to dodge it using his bow and made a smoke bomb while behind the boy he gets a sample of hair from it..

"Gotcha!" Destroyer said while getting out from there panting..

That day..

"That was fast.." Kirito said and saw davis was in full of scratches..

"You told me about it.." Davis said he was panting heavily despite his well condition..

"The results is.." Kirito clicked a button..

"A guy names Saru Cortex.." He shows in a result with the boys face it matches all the identity..

"It is him!" Davis shouted..

"Well I'll give you any other info about him.." Kirito said while surfing the net..

"Tell me any more about him later I need some rest.." Davis said as he was getting to his room with a massive headache..

"Why did you must do this yourself.." At one place he can feel much surge of power coming from behind his desk..

"What is this?" He opens a secret opening behind the computers and saw another secret door but it has only one outfit in it but quickly closes it he maybe need it later..

At davis room.

He was cleaning himself up but seeing that guys face seems familiar and search through his bags and he found a photo of the last summer camp he didn't go to summer camp but he goes elsewhere before it all began the photo is him with lucy and the others..

"What does this mean?" Davis asked to himself but he let out tears..

"Why am I crying?" He asked himself.. Davis saw at the back of the photo it says Our promised Day S7..

"Promised day?" Davis asked then he saw a flash of memories..

*flashback*  
>"Our promised Day S7!" They all shouted.. The first one was a white blonde hair boy with a wing jacket boy with half black wings and white wings.. The other one was a purple Vest girl with an aquamarine long hair.. The third one was more with a spiky haired guy with green turtle neck vest.. The fourth one was a red X shirt and blue jeans with a yellow blonde hair he had a skull bandanna on his head the next one was the boy with black long hair and a black jacket while the two others are lucy and peter..<p>

"Why do I know these guys?" He titled his head and his eyes becomes black as midnight..

"Davish you're okay?" Veemon asked after waking up at the left side of the bed.

"I'm fine.. Next time I meet with these guys.. I want to know why.." Davis crest suddenly appeared on his hands but it was like a sin crest..

"Davish what is that crest?" Veemon asked.

"Just my old crest.. Before I had a partner but a black version of you.." Davis said.

"A black version?" Veemon asked.

"You'll know soon enough.." Davis smiled and he tries to sleep in holding his crest..

Meanwhile with matt..

"I was so wrong at davis.. Maybe I should apologize.." Matt said.

"Hey matt you seemed depressed lately and never gone out of the lab.." Mimi smiled.

"Hey you know analyzing stuff and I had a fight with davis.. What should I do?" Matt asked for advice from mimi..

"Hmm how about we talk it about some coffee.." Mimi winked at matt.

"Wow that was smooth.." Matt followed mimi to the cafeteria and in there tai saw the whole thing..

"I think I must keep an eye for those two.." Tai said.

Back at the lab after a few hours..

"Hey there kirito.." Davis said as he saw what kirito was searching on..

"You scare me.." Kirito said.

"I'm going out.." Davis said hanging on his outfit..

"Where are you going?" Kirito asked.

"To find envy.." Davis said as he put on his outfit and goes outside but something was different about him somehow..

"Something isn't right.." Kirito said while seeing the page of the computer it's davis and his friends..

"Veemon is gone.." Blue said.

"What?!" Kirito asked.

"He was playing with me but then he walk on and on and then he disappeared right in the alley.." Blue said.

"Something weird is going on with davis.." Kirito said.

"And we're going to find out why.." Blue said while hacking with his big hands on the computer and it is surprisingly working..

"When did you learn to use computers?" Kirito asked.

"Your lovey dovey sister did.. She do me a favor once in a while.." Blue smirked.

"Hana.. You're such a bad influence.." He sigh..

Blue was cracking the code while he does he finds that photo again..

"What does this mean?" Kirito asked again..

"The promised Day S7.." Blue muttered.

"Blue did you say anything?" Kirito asked.

"Kirito we must hurry I've got a bad feeling about davis.." Blue said like he was in a hurry.

"Let's go.." Kirito began to search where davis is..

"At the dark area.." He muttered.

"That fast.. In this pace he will meet with agumon and the others.." Blue was like in a mood where he cares about his surrounding..

"The promised day S7.." Kirito thought and his head was becoming heavy like he remembered something important..

*flashback*

"Hey guys let's us meet one day again at this place.." The place was dark and he saw an image of davis and the other 7.

"Sure thing.." Peter said.

"That is our promised day to opening the gate.." Lucy smiled.

"And you're going to be in it.." What he saw wasn't him but davis the real reason is why..

"Yeah Saru,Chris,Serena,Akihiko.." Davis smiled.

"Don't forget about us.." Another 3 figure surprised davis from behind..

"Yeah Peter,Lucy and Oliver.." Davis smiled again with a wide one and their partners right beside them..

"This is truly what I hoped.." Astamon said.

"What could be more wonderful than this.." Daemon smiled.

"You're right this time wrath.." Lilithmon said.

"I wish this can be forever.." Ulforce veedramon(Cursed Mode) said for a personal info he is the dark form of ulforce but like lucemon he only has half black wings on his back..

"But we'll be called on again.." Lucemon FM said.

"We must depart.." Beelzemon said.

"But beelzemon!" Clark shouted.

"We must go or the royal knights will get us again.." Daemon said.

"It will be alright I will be the bridge.." Ulforce Veedramon CM said as he was engulf by a dark light..

"We must go daemon.." Lucemon shouted

"Okay and davis don't be fed up by the crest.." Ulforce veedramon said that they will meet again but not in the way he thinks..

"I will not arigatou Ulforce!" Davis smiled widely.

*end of flashback*

Meanwhile..

"Guys.." Destroyer said and put the photo back into his pocket..

"Davis you're okay?" Black ulforce veedramon asked.

"I'm fine let's go and bring Saru back.." Destroyer look forward to another spar with him..

Somewhere in France..

"I'm sorry I'm late.." Barbamon said.

"It's okay.." A girl with loli dress was holding a black digi egg symbols sloth on her hands..

"Destroyer was giving back his and I know he is davis.. I can sense his presence anywhere I go.." The boy beside barbamon said.

"Well I just hope he can bring the others back.. The promised day is about to reach his deadline.." The girl said.

"Let's just wait.." The boy smiled and look into the beautiful blue sky..

"I'm sure he gets envy and the others back.." Barbamon reassured her..

"It's hatching.." The girl said while the egg was emitting the dark light..

"Then this means davis receive his crest back.." The boy said.

"What peter said.." Barbamon nodded.

Back in the dark area..

"So you've come destroyer.." Saru said.

"Let's cut the chitchat saru.." Destroyer said and plunged the arrow at him and his face was a little scratch..

"Sure it would.." Saru rolled his eyes and attacked with his rapier..

Back with kirito..

"Okay this is getting weird even for davis.." Kirito said and he saw an article and it's kinda broke..

"This seven kids save the world in one summer.." Kirito began to read more and gasped seeing all the demon lords align but what he didn't get was the 8th one it's missing only davis picture was in it..

"Wait.. So he went to the digital world and never told one of us how smooth.." He sighed and at the camera he saw destroyer was facing saru head to head but then Tai's group was approaching to the scene..

"I must warn davis.." He quickly opens the outfit and it was a water dragon tattoo on the back while it was colored violet on the sides..

"Time to go?" Dracomon(blue) yawned.

"Let's go davis might need us.." Kirito said and left matt seeing it from behind quickly took the computers and look at some of the report..

"S7?" He thought and clicking more on the page..

Later on..

"Wow you're good.." Saru smiled.

"You too.." Davis smiled.

"Come! Envy!" A leviamon appeared right beside him and attacked davis but he elegantly dodge it..

"Let's show them Black Ulforce Veedramon!" Destroyer shouted and chuckled a little bit..

"Davis.." Kirito was on the communicator..

"What is it?" Destroyer asked.

"Tai's group is coming.." Kirito warned.

"No don't not now when I'm so close.." He thought and sigh..

"Okay just be here quickly I might need it.." Destroyer said.

"Okay.." Kirito nodded.

"And one more thing don't use your real name.." He said.

"Got it.. And I've already got the right name.." He chuckled while cutting of the connection..

"Dark Veil Arrow!"  
>"Ray Of Demise!"<br>"Jealousy Blast!"  
>"Duo tail Strike!"<br>The four attacks collide but no one is giving an inch even saru was going over drive with his speed but davis can saw the pattern and uses his arrow to deflect the rapier..

"Negative Sword!" Black Ulforce veedramon uses his sword and slash leviamon tentacles..

Leviamon was howling in pain as black ulforce veedramon was attacking him..

"Stop it!" Leviamon shouted.

"What if I don't let me guess your going to say to tai that matt was it is that it?" Black ulforce Veedramon goes deeper into Leviamon..

"Okay I admit it! I kinda have a thing about it but nothing more or less and your friend matt he doesn't believe in you.." He shouted but black ulforce veedramon wasn't paying attention and growl at him..

"Please Don't!" He shouted

"Do it.." Destroyer said with a cold voice..

"As you wish.." Black ulforce veedramon bow but an attack hold him back..

"Chaos Flare!" Barbamon statedand burn black ulforce veedramon but it didn't give him a scratch..

"I know you're holding back the level.." Black Ulforce Veedramon smiled.

"Aqua slasher!" A figure right behind them attacking barbamon head on..

"Are you okay?" The figure was none other than kirito..

"Tai's group is gonna come.." Kirito said as if on cue tai and the others come at a bad timing..

"We finally found you.." Tai shouted..

"Destroyer what should we do?" Black Ulforce Veedramon asked.

"Order.." Kirito asked.

"And what is your second name?" Destroyer asked.

"Void.." Kirito said.

"Okay I say we attack.." Destroyer was holding his crest and was shining brightly and he can feel a dark burning energy comes out from it..

"Dark Act!" Destroyer shouted.

"This is gonna sting.." Saru sigh..

"He always does that.." Peter appeared behind barbamon..

"And this time all of you aren't getting away.." Astamon uses his maverick and lucy appeared right behind them..

"I tell you this one more time taichi kamiya you're making a wrong definition.." Destroyer said as he tried to get closer to him while dodging victory greymon's dramon breaker..

"Rose Petals!" Rosemon guarded taichi with her thorns..

"You're okay?" Mimi asked.

"Thanks for the save.." Tai felt happy..

"No problem and you owe me that laptop.." Mimi said while tai sighed.

"I know.." Tai winked.

"Justice Kick!" Ryo and Justimon attacked barbamon from behindbut barbamon quickly dodge it with his staff.

"That was to close.." Barbamon chuckled while making Ryo and Justimon grinned.

"Let's begin.." Destroyer said and attacked with coordinated attacks..

"Chaos Flare!" Barbamon shot out a black flame around the field..

"This play.." Void said like another flash memory comes out from his mind he saw that the demon lords was finishing their enemy in 8 lines making like an absolute chain of attacks..

"They are making coordinate attacks.." He gasped.

"Flash Slayer!" Slayerdramon comes in and break the shield but it then was fix again as the flash slayer was making only an illusion broken shield..

"Slayerdramon?!" They all asked.

"Metal wolf Snout!" Someone was helping tai and the others and broke the shield..

"Matt.." Destroyers muttered.

"Saru you must be confused but we tell you on the way.." Peter said and get him to safety..

"Pædemonium Lost!" He shouted making astamon and the others for a retreat..

"Ride Mode!" Destroyer winked at them with an evil smile saying see ya later digidestined fools..

"Let's go.." Slayerdramon said and get void to safety..

"Wow they are weird.." Mimi sigh..

"And matt why did you save us?" Tai asked matt who was riding on metal garurumon..

"If that play succeeded you'll all be dead right now.." Matt said in relief that if the attack hits it will continue on forever and it needs all of the demon lords to work..

"I must go.. Sorry mimi.. And thanks.." He said and smiled worrying about mimi and just left..

"What is with matt.." Tai was confused.

"Matt I won't argue this time or the next.." Mimi said like she knows the truth..

Lair..

"Why did you let envy go?" Matt asked

"Let me guess cause this is what I do.." Davis was struggling seeing the computer..

"Don't judge him matt.." Kirito said and gives him a coffee..

"Okay I've got to be honest with you guys.. The promised day is a judgment for us demon lords user.. If one of us is dead before the judgment day you all can't live the day.." Davis said and reveal them a book of prophecies behind the table..

"The book of the demon lords?" Kirito asked.

"S7 it's a day where we will fight the strongest.. It means one of you.. That is why I tried to gather all of the demon lords.. And Mimi seems to fond a lot with envy..

"While belphemon is Osamu.. Next is ryo he is partnered with sloth.. There are still others that we don't know.. And kirito one day you'll fight me.." Davis sigh and he shows his crest it has a miracle sign but it's corrupted version of it and has a 666 on the sides..

"What does this mean davis?" They asked.

"It means that I am the one who never meant to be.. A catalyst of ogudamon.." Davis said and made them gasped seeing davis body was full tattoo of the prophecy and at the back was ogudamons and the seven sins..

"So should we trust you?" Kirito asked.

"If you wanted too but I'm doing this to protect my friends.." Davis said he was ashamed with himself..

"I want to help I don't know but I have vision after I see that article.." Kirito comforts davis and smiled.

"I'm going too but some of us got to do it.. And nick isn't going to stop.." Matt said as he was looking on the computer with what he got that nick is planning on something but he found out something even bigger and their eyes widened when they saw the blue prints..

"Matt.. We can't let tai and the others do as nick said.." Davis gasped.

"He is going to convert the energy for fanglongmon.." Kirito said..

"We can't let this happen.." The three of them look at each other seriously..

"So here is what we've got to do..

(Kirito's Voice) We must stop tai,ryo,mimi and osamu before they go through something they regret and on the way we found the gluttony user.. And nick reveals to us something we shouldn't know that changed all of our views..  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AN: Ta Da~.. Long cliff hangers sorry I've never been able to update this past weeks so I gobbled up 2 chapters into one.. And my update time will not be exact I'm still making the second one don't worry.. The chapter is approximately 15 chapter or longer I think..

Shinkuso77 signing Out 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: First off not so many review and secondly I'm finishing this story whether I like it or not and finally tomorrow is my mid report card so wish me luck..  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 7: Gluttony<p>That day<p>

"I still can't believe davis had that crest the whole time.." Kirito was in disbelief

"I know but since there is only four more I think.." Matt began to wonder why davis didn't tell them or at least tell them the first time he was here..

"You guys still thinking about it huh?" Davis dash in to the lab with headset...

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kirito asked.

"Like I said I just got my memory now.. Okay so to be clear I'm not sure what happen since I forgot the digital world well my digital world was like in the 01 manga it isn't the same and the digital worlds time is different than the real world it's faster.." Davis explained.

"I want to know what happen to the others I miss them.." Kirito thought his friends in shinjuku and he constantly open the photo between him,Rika,Jeri,Takato,Henry etc.

"That is your friend?" Davis smiled and asked but kirito quickly take back the photo and hid it..

"Well ryo was a goof off.." He said pointing at ryo's face on the picture.

"Just like you.." Kirito puts up a grinned that davis was fond off.

"Hey that's my grin!" Davis shouted.

"Now who is the next target?" Matt asked.

"The nickname is gluttony.." Davis sigh knowing that this is his doings..

"He has killed many people.." Kirito look at the record of the named gluttony and he is only a mere ultimate..

Unknown Place..

"It seems Saru,Peter and Lucy are at it again.." The leader said..

"Calm down Pride.." The figure named Lust said.

"Thank you Lust.." He sigh at him and look at gluttony.

"What you're looking at seductive witch.." Gluttony shouted he was wearing a skull bandanna his hair was yellow blonde but his shirt was like gaillard uses when he was at the quarte knights..

"It seems that you're the perfect man for the job.." Lust smiled wickedly.

"I'm so gonna get davis for this.." Gluttony chuckled.

"You can.. If he can convince you not to join him that is.." Pride said.

"Where is wrath?" He asked.

"He is on a mission.." Lust sigh..

"I'll go then.." Gluttony bowed and disappeared.

"That was fast.." Lust was surprised gluttony didn't have this fast when it comes to the others..

"We found the 8th sin so no wonder he is so hyped up.." Pride smiled.

Next Day..

"Oh man I'm late.." Davis said as he got off from his bed and saw the clock it was somehow 9:00 A.M.

He got into the showers and stormed off to the meeting..

At the meeting room.

"What is taking davis so long?" Tai asked.

"Actually tai, Davis tried to actually helping us in communicating to the real world.." Kirito sigh..

"But where is osamu I didn't even see him.." Matt said that is when davis surprisingly wasn't even tried to be late and ignore everything while listening to his musics in his i-Pod..

"He will come.." Davis patiently sit in the chair..

"Davis you didn't even asked where osamu is for the past few days.." Mimi wondered.

"Osamu is in a tight position.." Davis smiled seeing his phone with a video camera showing osamu is fighting someone with a beelzemon..

"We've got to help him!" Ryo shouted and davis pulls off his headset..

"I'll go.." He volunteered and suddenly exveemon bust through the window..

"Never thought you say that.." Exveemon smiled he was already ready when davis gives the signal..

Davis hop on to exveemon while smiling wickedly making everyone wonder why davis is so hyped up..

Dessert..

"Who are you?" Osamu said while dodging the mysterious figure bullets..

"You're good!" Beelzemon attacks with his berejena..

"what is wrong with him?" Groundramon said as he was going to attack him..

"Is that all you've got?" The boy with a skull bandanna said.

"I have to reach mega osamu.." Groundramon said.

"But if you do that.." Osamu was worried that groundramon would break out of control..

"But this is our last chance.." He said and plead to osamu. He just nodded and his digivice was shining..

"Groundramon digivolves too!"  
>A new figure appeared right in front of them..<p>

"Breakdramon!" The machine beast roars..

(Osamu's Voice) Okay this is my mega level partner breakdramon he is a machine so don't count him out just yet. His destroyed rush and Tazer Strike will leaves his opponent into nothing..

"Destroyed Rush!" He began to attack beelzemon but he just taunt breakdramon more..

"Come here you ugly piece of trash!" Beelzemon shouted and shoot him at a blank point range but breakdramon dodge it..

"Vee Laser!" The attack hits beelzemon in a flash..

"Hey there.." A figure with red jacket said.

"You!" The boy with skull bandanna shouted and launch his guns at him but he dodge it and uses his arrows back at him..

"I thought we try this more harder oliver.." The boy chuckled..

"Says you.. Davis!" Oliver shouted and attacked davis with his arrows..

"I guess I have no choice.." He sigh and his digivice was shining..

"Evolutionary Change!" Davis shouted.

"Exveemon Change Form!"

"Veedramon!"

"Veedramon digivolve too!"

"AeroVeedramon!"

The new figure begin to attack beelzemon..

"V-Nova Blast!"  
>"Corona Destroyer!"<br>The two attacks clash at each other while beelzemon attacks with his shots aeroveedramon was getting closer to beelzemon and osamu was about to attack but davis said for him to get back to the HQ everyone is waiting for him..

"Got it.." Osamu nodded and left with brakedramon..

"Why did you let them leave?" Oliver asked.

"I just want to have a nice battle with my senpai is that wrong.." The sin crest in davis hands covers all the field in black force field..

"So you've got your powers back?" He asked.

"Black Veil Arrow!" Davis began to attack with a flash of dark energy arrows at oliver while aeroveedramon was having head to head battle with Beelzemon and slowly winning..

"Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon began on hitting aeroveedramon again but he just smirked while the attack misses..

"Is that all you've got?" He taunts beelzemon..

Back At the HQ..

"The screen went all black.." Mimi said.

"Then that means.." Kirito said and he wanted to leave the room but then osamu was back and he informs the others that he was attacked by a demon lord and everybody knows it.. He also explain why he is in a hurry cause he also explain what nick is truly after..

"Guys I need to tell all of you the truth.." Osamu said.

"We don't have time or one of the demon lord is getting away!" Ryo shouted.

"This is more important and probably davis also knows it.." Osamu sigh..

"What didn't you told us?" Mimi asked.

"It's.." Osamu said but nick was already going to the room making him grinned.

"I tell you later.." He sigh..

"Okay nick what did you want to tell us?" Tai said as he was the one that informs nick that they were at the meeting room.

"I want to tell the truth.." Nick said.

"Truth about what?" Tai asked.

"I haven't fully honest with you guys it's just that I.." Nick said and he was covered by a dark aura..

Meanwhile,

"Oliver.. I hate to chat but.." Davis said and opens the black barrier..

"What is happening?" Oliver asked as he was feeling a dark presence from a nearby place..

"I can feel it too.." Beelzemon said.

"Davis should we?" Aero Veedramon smiled.

"Yeah" He nodded and digivolved Aero Veedramon into Ulforce Veedramon..

"Hey dragon breath you can digivolve all this time?" Beelzemon asked and surprised.

"I can gluttony and I like to call you slut.." Ulforce Veedramon began to act cold..

"Now you're acting like yourself make me wonder how did you get in touch with lust.." Beelzemon chuckled.

"I didn't like her Okay! Sheesh I like her when she was opanimon.." Ulforce veedramon sigh..

"We must get faster from here.." Davis shouted to the two of them that is bickering..

"I agree and I heard that saru and the others was defeated.." Oliver asked.

"I tell ya on the way and you do like people's fighting skill right?" Davis puts up that grinned he always has..

"So.." Oliver was confused.

"Here is what you need to do.." Davis began to formulate a plan with oliver..

Back at the meeting room.

"Graaahhhh!" Nick was covered by a dark cocoon and suddenly fanglongmon was right beside him but something was strange with him..

"What is happening to him?" Osamu asked.

"We don't know.." Matt said while kirito was in communicator in someone..

"Got it.. I'll tell mimi to get ready.." Kirito said and hurriedly go out from the room.

"I'm coming with you.." Matt said

"No! Take care of them for me.." Kirito said as he was covered by a blue energy and his crest shined while osamu started feeling strange his crest was also shining..

"What does this mean?" Osamu asked to himself..

At The lab..

"Mimi you're ready?" Kirito asked while he took out a Sniper from the desk..

"What is that for?" Mimi asked who was training with her whip and another buzzer on her hands..

"What is that?" Kirito asked.

"It's what I call the buzzer.. It's a weapon made specially by me.." Mimi smiled looking at her buzzer it's shape was like a bee's sting with yellow colors and it has 100 kilowatt or more that can make the enemy's electrocuted for sure..

"Cool.." Kirito was amused but he has no time to think something has happen to nick and he began to search for any information about nick..

Meanwhile..

"Okay.. Got it thanks kirito.." Davis smiled..

"What do we got?" Oliver asked.

"Nick has gone berserk he can't handle fanglongmon.." Davis sigh..

"You knew about this and didn't tell us this gogglehead?" Beelzemon complaint..

"Ulforce Ride Mode!" Davis shouted and they were off to the H.Q.

At the Lab..

"Mimi get your suit ready.." Kirito said and that is when davis and oliver comes in with beelzemon and Ulforce Veedramon and broke the window..

"Come On! I just fix that!" Mimi shouted.

"Mimi? What is she doing here?" Davis glared at kirito..

"She knows the truth from matt.." Kirito said and he too was mad for matt not telling us..

"Matt.. Okay I'm okay with it since I told you.." Davis sigh and begin to open his laptop he also began searching on nick but this time he looks it deeper while kirito can only found gennai and nick but nothing about it until davis cracks at it a little..

"Let me do it.." Oliver sigh and worked on a PC and laptop and he is kinda like izzy but 2x more smarter..

"He is kinda a geek.." Beelzemon sigh..

"Says you.. You're a geek I saw you reading a book about science.." Ulforce Veedramon sigh..

"That is when I'm impmon dragon breath!" Beelzemon shouted.

"Wanna bet?" Ulforce sigh and opens his pocket that have him reading many books making him embarrassed..

"When did you took it?" He asked.

"When you're too busy other than insulting people.." Ulforce Veedramon chuckled.

"Crack It.." Oliver said as they saw nick's picture that makes davis gasped..

"He just looks like me.." Davis pointed at nick he was the kid that lost in that cross fire in the odaiba district..

"I need to save him.." Davis crest was shining brightly and he disappeared.

"Davis?!" They all searched for davis but nowhere to be found..

Unknown Place..

"Why am I here?" Davis asked and saw the blue room and saw the white figure while fanglongmon was behind him..

"My guest please save him.." The white figure said.

"Why must I save him?" Davis asked.

The white figurine opens his mask and saw the face of nick he was very alike..

"Just what are you?" Davis asked.

"I am him and accept him davis please.." The white figure like nick said.

"He just needs you to show your true self.." Fanglongmon said.

"But what about now?" He asked.

"I know I must save him cause I know now that he is me..." Davis said while holding his crest tightly..

"I know how you feel.. But he doesn't know that now go.." The figure ordered.

"Bring him back in one piece.." Fanglongmon shouted and the elevator stopped opening a gate..

"Your destiny awaits.." The figure smiled and davis runs quickly through the gate while telling thank you..

Back at the meeting room..

"We must stop him!" Ryo said as he was attacking the cocoon but a black hand reaches him and guarded the cocoon..

"Don't touch it!" A sniper was shooting the hands..

"Or you'll lost forever.." A beelzemon attacks the hands that was about to approach matt..

"Slayerdramon!" Kirito shouted and a new figure was right behind him..

"Beautiful Killer!" The figure with white jacket and white mask shouted and getting closer to the cocoon while examining it..

"Kirito, Nick is losing to his dark self.." The figure said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Osamu asked.

"The name is Bee and davis is about to come in.." She sigh and matt knows that sound from anywhere..

"You're Mimi.." That makes every body shocked and she opens her mask..

"Why the long face tai?" Mimi asked tai who was amused by her..

"Would you two just confess already.." The new figure with skull bandanna said.

"You.." Osamu pointed at him..

"Hey there insect boy.." He lean from the stairs and into the room..

"You're gluttony.." Tai said.

"I'm here to help courtesy of davis.." Oliver winked.

"Now rosemon!" Mimi shouted.

"Rose Petals!" The attack hits the cocoon but do no damage..

"Don't do it here zeed garurumon or victory greymon will cause the buildings to collapse.." Kirito said looking at matt and tai who wanted to help but can't..

"Ow shoot.." Tai said..

"Why can't we do it?" Agumon asked.

"We already had more than enough problems already.." Beelzemon said as more hands keep attacking them..

"Watch Out!" Ryo shouted and attack with his critical arm with justimon who also was guarding beelzemon..

"Now we're even.." He smiled and the cocoon started to break revealing the incomplete form of nick.. He was wearing a black emperor suit..

Fanglongmon was also different he was more humanoid than before..

"Now let's have some fun.." Nick smiled dodges some of oliver shoots..

"I know this would happen.." Oliver sigh and draws out his sword attacking nick but he just dodges it with ease..

"Take this!" Beelzemon attacking fanglongmon but he was too fast for him..

"I must use Blast Mode by this time but I can't.." He sigh and found the rhythm of fanglongmon's attacks..

"Flame Dance!" Oliver began on attacking nick with flames attacks but he was ready and draws out his sword with blank expression began on attacking oliver with blank expression..

"We must help.." Kirito grinned wanted to help oliver..

"I must do this alone.. My sin is gluttony cause I like fights especially with strong people.." He smiled feeling he would have lost anyway but before that happen an arrow hit and intervene them both..

"May I join in?" The figure with black and white mask smiled..

"You.." Nick said and begin on attacking the figure but the figure just stood there isn't moving just dodging the attacks..

"Wind Slash!" The figure was drawing his swords automatically draws out another of nick's sword..

"Wow you're good but not good enough.." He smiled while drawing out the mask's guy sword..

"You haven't seen the last of it.." The mask guy smiled and pulled his arrow in front of nick..

"Fang Reversed.." Nick pulled out his sword and attacked him but he just block it with his bow..

"Is he holding back?" He asked to the mask guy..

"I can't hold it.." The mask figure was spreading half of his black wings just like sephiroth in FF7 and his theme song was played for this scene..

"Just who is he?" Ryo asked even he can't know for sure while holding the digimons that are rampaging outside..

"I think I'll borrow saru's sword.." He duplicated saru's weapon in his hands that representing envy it's sword was long exactly like sephiroth..

"Corona X Blaster!" Beelzemon and Oliver tried to helped davis but was block by fanglongmon his eyes was blank even ulforce veedramon CM was a little outmatched.

"Just who are you?" Nick asked and attacked back at the mas figure revealing a black spiky haired boy but his eyes were half golden and red..

"I am destroyer and the bearer of the lost sin.. The 8th one.." He sigh but still walking cool towards nick he began to attack but it was futile the boy that was known as the destroyer slash through him..

"Dragon's Tear.." His sword turns into a black color and absorbed all of the dark energies.

"I promise you nick to get to safety.." The figure disappeared instantly carrying nick..

"Just who is he?" Tai asked.

"Did he just defeat him with one attack?" Matt wondered.

"It seems I have fulfill my mission for now.." Oliver looked at the sky and a portal opening besides him revealing a masked guy with a leviamon..

"Let's go.." A red mask guy said like a toxic mask only his eyes were seen and they jump through the portal..

"Ja ne digidestined.." Oliver smiled and left with beelzemon gritted his teeth..

Unknown Place..

"Are you okay now?" Destroyer's eyes went to normal and it was really davis and they were in the blue place..

"Good to see you.." The white mask guy smiled while he holds nick's hands..

"What are you-?" Nick asked as he saw that the masked guy opens his mask and revealed that he too was nick..

"I want you to accept me.." The figurine said.

"I always think you're not me but now you are me.." Nick smiled and the white mask guy disappeared while winking at davis..

"I don't have to go since that fanglongmon was only a copy.." He sigh..

"You have a copy?" Davis asked to fanglongmon..

"Of course.." He smiled.

"Nick please forgot about your plan.." Davis said.

"What plan?" Nick asked and was confused.

"You don't know?" Davis asked and his eyes are widen that nick doesn't know..

"I'm just kidding that armageddon right? Well actually you didn't finish us talk and this is what really happen..

*flashback*

"What do you think of the plan Armageddon?" Osamu asked.

"I think it's a bad idea.." Nick said.

"But it's your destiny.." His dark self appeared behind him like a shadow..

"I won't do it!" Nick shouted.

"Nick.." Osamu was worried more about nick everyday he was losing himself.

Nick was banging his head trying to keep the darkness from spreading..

*end of flashback*

"Thank you for saving me.." Nick said.

"Hey no problem.." Davis smiled.

"It's your destiny do you accept it?" The white mask guy asked to him and his eyes were golden and was asking for his acceptance..

"I don't know what my destiny is! But I know this.." He began to sigh and relax..

"I have friends! And I won't deny it! They are what meant for me in this world!" The white mask guy smiled and disappeared..

The room began silent but there is one more figurine that wanted to come out..

"I figure it you be here.." A girl with black loli dress smiled at davis from a far..

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"Lust. What are you doing here?" Davis asked.

"Lust how did he get in here?" Fanglongmon said.

"I know you would do this to nick.." Davis shouted.

"I just wanted to awaken him I only used pride and this time not only that will you join the three of us?" The girl asked.

"Never! I already got oliver and the others and we're going for the S7!" Davis shouted at her..

"Do as you wish but us 3 will stop you no matter what!" Lust disappearing with her evil grin.

"Who is she?" Nick asked.

"My lost best friend.." Davis sigh.

"That girls name is serena right?" Nick asked.

"How did you know?" Davis asked.

"Because you are me." Nick said feeling his heart with the same beat with him..

(Nick Voice) Thank you davis for freeing me from my darkness and S7 can't wait for that day I can fight lust again.. Everyone was surprised about our homecoming and davis real past is about to get revealed when we fight wrath..

Next Time on Digital Resonance: Lost Memory and wrath's arrival.

The digital is within all of you..

See you Next Time 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay this is the last 3 of the demon lords I save the best for last.. And hmm gatomon disclaimers!

Gatomon: shin doesn't own digimon and if he did he will have 9 lives!

Me: Gatomon!*chases after her*

Gatomon: Kari Help!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Chapter 8: Lost Memory..

Last Time on Digital Resonance..

"It seems Saru,Peter and Lucy are at it again.." The leader said..

"Calm down Pride.." The figure named Lust said.

"Who are you?" Osamu said while dodging the mysterious figure bullets..

"I am destroyer and the bearer of the lost sin.. The 8th one.." He sigh but still walking cool towards nick he began to attack but it was futile the boy that was known as the destroyer slash through him..

"Why am I here?" Davis asked and saw the blue room and saw the white figure while fanglongmon was behind him..

"I have friends! And I won't deny it! They are what meant for me in this world!" The white mask guy smiled and disappeared..

Present Time..

"Nick we better go.." Davis sigh.

"What is the purpose of this room?" Nick asked.

"I also don't know.." Fanglongmon said.

"Wait you mean you didn't.." Davis gasped.

"I made the room oh no no.. This room is beside time and space and we bring a guest every time with different owners and I'm one of them.." Fanglongmon said.

"Wait there are more?" Davis eyes widened.

"That guy your senpai taichi kamiya is also a candidate.." He smiled.

"But why me that you choose?" Davis asked.

"It's cause you bear so much pain.." Fanglongmon sigh.

"So can we leave now?" Nick asked.

"Wow he is such a push over.." Davis look at him but then in a blink he saw that it was him standing there..

"Interesting.." He thought and the gate to the elevator opens..

Back At the HQ.

"Davis you're okay?" Mimi asked and saw if they are hurt or not..

"I wish we can bring joe.." Tai sigh.

"Now let's talk.." Nick said and begin to get serious..

"Why we were here?" Kirito asked and osamu wanted to stop him but there is no reason for it while davis known it earlier..

"My reason is to gather for the S7! The one that won on that day will have their freedom.." Nick shouted.

"That is why davis so hyped up.." Matt smiled.

"And I am the destroyer.." Davis sigh and revealing his identity earlier than kirito or matt anticipated.

"Wait you're the one with that half black wings?" They all asked and fanglongmon just chuckled.

"Come on digidestined didn't you know that all of us have been given a role.." Fanglongmon smiled.

"I do.." Mimi smiled she knows she has to be there to stop nick and give davis time..

"And I stop envy from wrecking everything.." Kirito sigh.

"I was davis first partner.. Matt sigh and he,davis,kirito and mimi stand aside from the others..

"Do you wish to continue or stop here?" Osamu asked.

"I still don't know what I'll do but I'll join you all.." Ryo quickly step in with monodramon on his back sleeping.

"I guess I'll join.. Since this is a one life time opportunity.." Tai smiled.

"Then we're set.." Nick said.

"Now for your costumes.." Davis smiled and handed them one..

Tai was a black jacket like davis but had a courage symbol on the back, Osamu got like the emperor outfit like ken has but in green color while ryo was a grey jacket with justice sign on his back.

"Wait no mask?" Tai asked.

"Cause you guys are sparring with mimi and kirito.." Davis smiled.

"We're going to search for wrath.." Nick said using the phantom's white robe and a mask just like the white magician in kamen rider wizard..

Unknown Place..

"Wrath you better not fail.." Pride said.

"I didn't do what you do pride!" He clenched his hands at the wall and left..

"I didn't want to put in his shoes.." Lust said while she was nervous.

"Me too but what can I do.. He is the angry type.." Pride sigh..

Unknown part of the digital world.

"They aren't seriously thinking that we are going to find wrath right?" Davis chuckled.

"I just want a walk that's all." Nick smiled at davis anD they really need a talk.

"So they didn't know.." Davis said.

"About me.. Not so much.." Nick smiled.

"I wanna know more about myself and wrath knows.." Davis sigh and spacing out from nick..

"Davis.. Davis.." Nick shouted but davis just snapped at it he was seeing something..

"Is that wrath?" Davis asked to himself and blinked a few times and a boy with spiky hair and green turtle neck vest appeared with his partner it was someone who wears a black cape..

(Davis Voice) That is Daemon the demon lord of wrath he always hiding in that cape to conceal his strength his attacks are Evil Inferno and Chaos Flare isn't to be mess with..

"Watch out nick he is the 3rd best.." Davis said and wanted to get his bow out.

"We didn't want to come here to fight.." The boy sigh and davis lowers his weapon..

"We just wanted here to refresh your memories.." Daemon smiled.

"Davis he is evil. I can sense it.." Nick said.

"Then can you sense mine?" Davis growled..

"I can't.." Nick said.

"Then just be quiet.." Davis said as they were looking for a spot to talk..

"You sure is a push over.." Nick sigh and go after davis.

Back at the HQ.

"What is taking them so long?" Tai asked he wanted more action at this..

"Guys I'm going to the lab.." Kirito said.

"Then that means the training is over.." Matt said.

"So is something up?" Mimi asked and whispered to matt.

"I put up a tracking signal on davis shirt.." Kirito smiled.

"And I think he found wrath.." Matt whispered to mimi.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Mimi shouted and grabbed the two of them..

Ryo and the others look at the three weirdly..

"What's up with them?" Osamu said and was confused while he too was putting a tracking device on nick..

"So we will know his position right?" Tai asked.

"Ditto." Ryo smiled and they went in to check after Nick and Davis..

Back with the duo..

"Nick don't move.." Davis said he smell someone is using them as a beacon..

"Why?! Oh you mean this trigger?" Nick smiled and left it there..

"You have one too davis.." Daemon pointed at his back..

"They don't trust me.." Davis sigh and throws the trigger.

"Now where are we going?" The boy asked.

"Hmm oh I know.. That castle.." They saw a creepy castle and goes inside it.

Inside the castle..

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"The name is Akihiko Link.." He smiled at nick seeing his face remind him of davis..

"You're twin aren't you?" Daemon said as they saw both of their faces..

"He is me.. I didn't know why okay!" Davis shouted.

"Someone could hear us.." Daemon whispered to them and many knightmons were awake and attacked them they are running for their lives now..

"Why am I are running?" Akihiko sigh and attacked the knightmon's with his fist..

"Double Dust!" Daemon uses his punch at the remaining 8 knightmons.

"Black veil Arrow!" Davis shouted and attacked 2 of the knights while nick is nervously dodging the attacks but when almost all of the remaining knightmon's tried to attack him he dodge it..

"You're weak.." Nick growled and pulls up a white aura over himself..

"Double Play!" He shouted and suddenly fanglongmon appeared but this time it is a black color..

"Fang Nightmare!" He shouted and a beam of dark energies destroyed the remaining knightmon and the other guards nearby,.

"Never corner me.." He sigh and the black fanglongmon disappeared.

"Cool!" Davis shouted.

"It's better than what saru can do.." Akihiko chuckled.

Unknown Place somewhere in france..

"Get your butt here!" Lucy shouted.

"Never!" Peter was having all the candies he can have..

"Just think they are crazy.." Oliver said while reading a book and then saru was in a flu and spread to the book.

"Someone is talking about me.." Saru said.

"Saru!" Oliver said and was angry at him..

Back with the three

"I can't believe they still can't believe me.." Davis began to throw some paper that he finds..

"Can't blame ya.. You're part of us that makes you the enemy.." Akihiko sigh and trying to put up a more realistic conclusion.

"Kinda ironic if I say myself.." Daemon gives a support to davis.

"Oh yeah how did you get fanglongmon?" Davis asked he is still confused about nick..

"I think some of that darkness is still attached to me." Nick said.

"Osamu also doesn't trust me.." He sigh..

"That makes two of us.." Davis was holding his crest..

"Davis that crest is dangerous.." Akihiko said.

"I still keep it if one day I met black veemon again.." Davis crest was shining a dark light..

Outside..

"I found him here.." Mimi said while tracking the tracker and saw a creepy castle.

"Let's go.." Kirito said while hoping on Blue.

"You and blue never been separated" Matt smiled while black metal garurumon search the place..

"Rosemon did you find them?" Mimi asked and then rosemon saw davis,nick and akihiko but something is strange with the two they weren't attacking wrath..

"Let's go phantom." Davis said as his half black wings spread..

"Understood.." Nick was in his white robe..

"Transport Please!" Nick was behind kirito and attacked him with his sword..

"We're not the enemy here.." Matt said.

"Well is that so? But it seems you didn't trust me enough huh?" Davis said and attacked back matt while nick was handling both mimi and kirito..

"Aqua Lance!" Kirito and slayerdramon began to attack but nick can transport at any time in will.

"This new ability rocks.." Nick smiled while davis is having a good battle with him..

"I want to fight too.." Akihiko attacks kirito and besides it's two on two so it's fair.

"Chaos Flare!" Daemon burns rosemon and slayerdramon..

"I won't give any mercy.." He shouted and smiled evilly readying for the next attack.

"Fallen Angel.." Davis began to walk calmly even when matt attacks it passes through davis like a hologram and davis hits him back..

"When I use fallen angel no human or digimon could hurt me.. I was intangible for a while" he explained to him.

"Almost.." Akhiko said and guarded himself from mimi's whip.

"Rose Spear!" Rosemon began attacking with her thorns but daemon dodge it..

Davis whistled and ulforce veedramon comes out from a portal..

"You need me?" Ulforce Veedramon asked.

"Double Play!" Davis stated and a sin crest symbol appeared on the ground..

"This is bad.." NIck said as he was jumping but he knew he can't dodge it..

"Signature Attack!" Davis shouted and jumped to the sky..

"Nightmare Rabbit!" He shouted and the place turns into darkness. Matt and the others didn't saw it coming and were hurt badly..

"I'm glad I can protect you.." Black Fanglongmon dissipated and turns into a crystal that unlocks something in nick..

"I accept." Nick's aura was shining in the darkness and revealed he has two crest the first one was miracle and the second one was peace..

"You have unlocked your true form.." Davis smiled and was smiling..

"You killed fanglongmon.." Nick stated at davis..

"I didn't kill him! This is why I didn't want to go back.." Davis said..

Somewhere at France..

"I felt it we must get davis.." Saru said.

"Yeah I can feel it too.." Lucy said and was shivering..

"Let's go.." Oliver said.

"He saved me when I was lost so you guys stay back I'll come for davis.." Peter said he was using a grey robe with barbamon on his side..

"Let's go peter.." Barbamon smiled.

"Let's hope that davis didn't cause trouble.." He sigh and they leave through a dark portal/corridor.

Back With the others..

"Graaahhh!" Nick was attacking davis and he dodge it with his bow..

"Ulforce!" Davis shouted and Ulforce quick reflexes dodges metal garurumon's missiles..

Ulforce Veedramon keep dodging all of the attacks and never misses..

"Is that all you've got? Come on.." He taunts them into attacking him fiercer..

"Rose Spear!"  
>Rosemon began on attacking but daemon dodge it as they still had a dead end..<p>

"Davis why are you fighting them?" Nick asked as they was clashing swords even matt,mimi and kirito was hurt he was trying to protect them..

"You wouldn't want to know what I tried going to do for this.." Davis said and growled.

*flashback*

"Don't fall back or this is gonna be your end.." Ulforce Veedramon said to the group..

"Why are we even doing this thing?" Davis asked as he was climbing a mountain..

"Since you're separated from the group this is one thing you could do survive.." Ulforce Veedramon smiled at him..

"Can I ask why did you become a royal knight?" It was asked after they got to the top.. The mountain was as cold as winter in the real world..

"I become a royal knight to protect my dearest even if it cost me my life but out of all the knights I was the one that had a sin.." Ulforce Veedramon said and puts up a face that he regrets..

"What is it?" Davis asked.

"It's.. I don't know I can't explain it" He sigh and they keep on moving till they found the others..

"Loneliness,Fear, You fear of lust even lost your pride.." Davis said as he knew the feeling..

"Yes.. I fear them cause I know I destroy everything I touch.. Cause I was a different veemon species one that is different and I was outcast of them they think I'm a failure.." Ulforce Veedramon tears was building up on him..

"You know what vee I'll help you.. Cause I sacrifice a lot.." Davis said as his crest was shining and it revealed his sins was the combine seven but there are two crest that aided it to that.. Fear,Loneliness and Burden..

"You did that all for me.." Ulforce Veedramon asked.

"Of course I do.. Your my partner and I care even if I lose myself in the process.." Davis smiled and saw that the others are nearby..

*end of flashback*

"You didn't know what I have to let through.." Davis growled as his attacks was getting faster..

"His movements.." Akihiko said.

"I didn't tell you this before akihiko but when he was separated from us he got his crest and he takes the burden of all the crest.." Daemon said.

"I have my pride!" Davis shouted and lunged his sword at nick..

"I can be lustful sometimes.." Davis stated and throw some fire balls..

"We must help nick.." Mimi said and tried to stand..

"Wrath is what fuel me.." Davis body was covering with intense dark energy..

"Feral Fire!" An attack comes out of nowhere and interrupted davis from attacking nick again..

"It was too close.." The spiky hair boy with a red mask and courage symbol jacket said.

"Tai what are you doing here?" Mimi said making everyone except her and davis wonder..

"So you took it and follow one of them.. And you had a second beacon.." Davis said as he saw something in nick's jacket..

"How did you-?" Tai asked.

"And I know your nickname was chaos since you destroy a lot of things." Davis smiled.

"And I sense two more.." Daemon said.

"I smell justimon and breakdramon.." Ulforce Veedramon said and dodge his sword and hands at the same time..

"You're good." Breakdramon was great that he can have a sparring.

"But why did you do this?" Justimon asked.

"You'll know soon enough." He growled.

"I'm envied to all of you and I fear that I would get behind.." Davis said as he was using his arrows and made a dark energy shots against two of the trees and one of them was a hologram..

"He found us.." The first boy was using a green vest and mask while the second one was like in kamen rider W but it is a flat grey color outfit..

"I think I put too much of my greed in helping nick and I'm lazy to do it myself.." Davis sigh and his crest shined even further..

"At this rate." Akihiko said and looked at the symbol of the crest as it was about to be completed.

"Dramon Breaker.." Victory greymon tried to attack davis..

"Teleport Now.." He dodge the attack and kinda seem similar to nick's power.

"You have my powers?" Nick asked.

"Giga Breaker!" Breakdramon tried to attack davis but he dodge it so easily but that was a distraction and justimon kick it from above with his double play with ryo..

"Fallen Angel.." Davis said and he was intangible resulting in the double play being cancelled.

"What the-?" Ryo gasped.

"I really want to fight all out.." Davis growled and the gluttony symbol appears..

"Pride,Lust,Gluttony,Greed,Sloth,Wrath.. Fear,Loneliness and Burden.." Davis eyes becomes darkened as they saw that davis was wearing a black masked and black jacket with the whole demon lords sign..

"I'm too late.." Peter appeared right when davis was already completed his transformation..

"So he is here.." Davis looked at from a far and he can saw barbamon and peter..

"Dark Act!" He stated and a dark force field began to cover the place..

"This is just like last time.." Osamu said.

"Just like last time?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah.. I kinda run into gluttony and this is what happened." He stated.

"Devastating End!" Ulforce Veedramon began to changed into a new mode and his body was bloody red..

"Ulforce Veedramon the blood!" The newly dragon roars..

(Davis Voice) Ulforce Veedramon the blood is ulforce final form as he berserk and destroy everything on his path his Blood Vengeance and Crimson the cannon will cut you through pieces..

"Crimson The Cannon!" Ulforce Veedramon began attacking everywhere..

"This is getting out of control.." Mimi shouted and beg davis to stop this..

"I can't mimi-san.." Davis felt the guilty he had with nick and everyone..

"Wow you're really thinking about yourself.." Tai sigh.

"Just like you.." Matt pointed at him.

"Bad End!" Davis began reaching to the sky with half of his wings and cut through the force field and it shattered to all of them making all the digimon de-digivolved..

"It's over.." He sigh and fainted while akihiko catches him..

"Now let's run.." Daemon said as he was also holding veemon.. Daemon was one of the exception that can withstood that attack and that dark act was only a counter measure if davis went out of control..

"You did a great job protecting everyone.." A girl with a loli dress appeared from a dark portal and left with davis and akihiko..

Somewhere at France..

"Do I have to do everything here.." Lucy said bringing davis and akihiko back.

"And peter?" Saru asked while another dark portal appeared.

"We should wait till davis is awake.." Oliver said looking at the cloudy sky..

Hours Later..

"Ugh my head feels dizzy.." Davis waked up from his long rest but akihiko was right beside him telling it isn't best to try and stand now..

"You really uses all of your might.." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah and that's cool." Peter said he has to admit it was cool..

"So what is next?" Oliver said.

"We find lust and pride cause the S7 will begin in 3 weeks.." Davis sigh as he saw a dream that he will fight his friends..

"I must not let that happen.."

(Lucy's Voice) Okay we're finally off from resting but this is getting us nowhere and Lust she is trying to seduce davis again more importantly the digidestined are on our way again this time there is no holding back.. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay I've been so busy lately with tests and I got the first rank hooray for me the thing is I need to change schools and stuff.. I'm really sorry if I didn't update it any faster and other stories are on hiatus until I finish all of this series/trilogy..

Veemon: I'll do the disclaimer.. Shin doesn't own digimon if he did he would be rich..  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 9 : All the group is here<p>

Last Time on Digital Resonance:

"What is the purpose of this room?" Nick asked.

"That guy your senpai taichi kamiya is also a candidate.." He smiled.

"We're going to search for wrath.." Nick said using the phantom's white robe and a mask just like the white magician in kamen rider wizard..

"I wanna know more about myself and wrath knows.." Davis sigh and spacing out from nick..

"I can't believe they still can't believe me.." Davis began to throw some paper that he finds..

"I still keep it if one day I met black veemon again.." Davis crest was shining a dark light..

Present Time..

"Davis so did it this time.." Tai was sipping his coffee with anger.

"I mean no one can blame him.." Kirito said.

Nick was reading a book on his hands that davis always reads while osamu was besides him still comforting him..

"I think osamu won't be fighting for a while.." Ryo sigh and drinking he also made camomile tea to help nick at this time..

"Thank you.." Nicks said as he was sipping the tea..

"What is davis doing.." Matt said while looking at the sky..

Somewhere in France..

"Hmm you're great at making mint tea!" Davis shouted at lucy for her best tea..

"And breakfast is served." Akihiko smiled and he made a chocolate pancake like he always does..

"You're still the greatest cook!" Oliver said while munching on the pancakes but davis look at it. It taste fine but his heart isn't..

"I know you're thinking something.." Lucy said while sitting with davis

"I'm thinking about my friends.." Davis said while sipping the tea..

"Don't think about it for a while.." Peter suggested to davis it may be the best solution.

"If I was him on this position I would do that too." Akihiko said and smiled at him but then with a serious face.

"Okay akihiko talk.." Davis said.

"You see me and mitsuru once had a group once called Sees but then we separated caused of what happen to one of my friends" He remembered minato his best friend died saving them and sacrificing himself in the process..

*flashback*

"Minato don't do this!" Akihiko shouted at him. He was wearing a red vest, Mitsuru was wearing her usual dress in the group a white vest there is also three at the group. One was an artificial human called aegis.. The next one was a guy with a blue vest and black jacket boy who always stubborn named junpei and the other one was named Yukari.. She always uses her pink vest..

"I'm sorry everyone.." Minato said and pointed his hands at the sky with his partner an alphamon on his right..

"What is he doing with nyx?" Mitsuru asked.

"No he is gonna do it stop!" Akihiko shouted trying to stop him but he can't cause he was too weak to stand up..

"Great Seal!" Minato shouted and engulf by a bright light sealing the destroyer nyx he was like in persona 3.

*end of flashback*

"Then.." Davis asked.

"He left us after last year.. He died. He promised to come to our graduation at the 6th grade.." Akihiko said and put up a sad face..

"I need your help.." Davis suddenly heard from a far and saw a glimpse of the seven sins gate..

Unknown place..

"Where am I?" He asked..

"I need you help.." A black blonde boy at his age was standing right beside him..

"You're.." Davis gasped looking at the boy..

"I need you to find the seal.." The boy said.

"Find the seal?" Davis asked.

"Find the seal and do what I was wrong.." The boy smiled and disappeared.

"Just who are you?" Davis asked.

"We'll meet again at some time and I'm the previous guest of that room.." The image went white..

Back with them..

"Davis you're spacing out.." Saru said trying to shook him.

"I'm alright.. I'm just too tired I guessed.." Davis smiled and he does look a little pale..

"Do you want some drink?" Lucy asked.

"I just want to finish finding pride and lust quickly.." Davis sigh..

"We'll find them.." Akihiko said but peter knew he was keeping something from us..

Unknown Place..

"Pride let me go." Lust shouted.

"If I let you go promise me to not do something stupid.." Pride Sigh..

"Would you just give it sometime.." The girl with another loli dress said.

"We can't cause the other demon lords are now against me.." Pride said.

"I know how that felt.." Lust sigh and left as of orders from pride and another mysterious boy was with pride watching didn't speak of anything..

Back with davis

"You guys go on ahead.." Davis said looking at the others who were packing since the S7 is about to start..

"What about you?" Peter asked.

"I want to think about something.." Davis said and walked outside..

"I will keep him out of trouble.." Oliver smiled following davis..

"I hope he did it with no problem.." Akihiko said feeling guilty..

"He only finish half of the pancake.." Lucy seemed worried.

"We worry about that later.." Astamon said.

"It's butt kicking time.." Daemon exclaimed.

"Why do I have to be in human form.." Envy said when she was in human form it's hard to move..

"Live with it.." Saru said.

"You're crazy.." Envy shouted.

"You killed mercilessly.." Saru shouted glaring at her..

"Got a point there pointy.." Envy smiled wickedly.

"Well now let's go and find lust.." Peter said opening a dark portal.

Peter,Akihiko,Saru and Lucy were off to find lust..

With the digidestined.

"Only two down.." Mimi said.

"But I felt were going this the wrong way.." Kirito said and sigh

"We have no regrets now.." Matt reassured all of them.

"I found Lust.." Mimi said and the others are ready to go after her but mimi was hesitating because from the look of it. It's as if she is waiting a chance to escape from someone..

That Day..

"Found you lust.." Peter smiled..

"What do you want greed?" Lust asked.

"Nothing just a talk.." Peter sigh.

"Where are the others?" Lust asked.

"They will be here soon and I need you to reassure davis.." Peter sigh..

"Why did you help from me the enemy?" Lust asked.

"Cause you know and I know that you doesn't like to be order around other than davis.." Peter smiled wickedly..

"Peter, the digidestined is coming.." Barbamon informed.

"Tell everyone I'll bring lust save.." Peter said.

"Understood.." Barbamon smiled and disappeared.

"Now where do we begin?" He quickly puts up a wicked smile and his axe on the side..

"That axe.." Lust gasped.

"Yeah I defeat you once with this.." Peter said.

"But it won't defeat us again.." A girl with black loli dress said as she threw her fans at peter..

"You.." Peter grinned.

At France..

"Should I help my new friends or old friends vee?" Davis asked to veemon..

"I don't know but I will be on your side davish.." Veemon smiled at him..

"I don't know what I must do.." Davis was depressed that he saw fanglongmon's image but then again it isn't.. It is really fanglongmon..

"Davis.. You're the leader.." Oliver said behind him.

"And no one gets left behind.." Devimon smiled at him

"Devimon wait you're not that devimon tai told me are you?" Davis asked he remember tai telling him about his adventures.

"Of course not! What I am that numb skull oh please.." Devimon sigh..

"Good now I'm sure about it.." Davis smiled and even greater..

"Are you ready?" Fanglongmon spirit said.

"I'm ready to fulfill my role.." Davis takes his hands and they disappeared along with devimon and oliver between them..

Back with the digidestined.

"I can feel it. Lust is near.." Tai said and sniffed around but they saw that lust is fighting someone..

"That's peter what is he doing here?" Mimi asked.

"Since osamu isn't with us.." Kirito sigh..

"I know that dumb brain.." Matt said.

"What if we get to davis?" Ryo asked.

"We'll fight him.." Tai said but he wasn't sure anymore.

"I know you're lying.." Mimi put up a glare at him..

"Why did you must know everything.." Tai sigh..

At the HQ..

"Why I got the feeling something isn't right here.." Nick said as he saw a white light going straight to lust place..

"We must follow it?" Osamu asked.

"Sure thing let's go.." Nick said as he was running towards it..

Back with barbamon..

"Okay we're here.." Lucy said but then saw the digidestined are heading towards lust place..

"The digidestined is here.." Barbamon said.

"You should have told it sooner.." Saru sigh..

"I'm itching for a fight.." Leviamon was pump up..

"Too bad davis isn't here.. Now let's get on the fighting!" Saru shouted and saw the digidestined nearby..

"Don't saru.." Lucy said.

"What I'm just having fun!" Saru said.

"I advice that I go there alone.." Barbamon teleport to peter's place in such a high speed.

"Look at him go.." Lucy laughed looking at the sky..

"Now our only option is to distract the digidestined.." Saru said acting serious in his face is only killing..

"It's scary when he gets this face.." Akihiko said with a weak smile and sweat dropped.

"I agree.." Daemon said.

Unknown Place..

"It seems you've come.." The boy with pride..

"I've come as I say.." Davis smiled.

"Let's begin.." He began on attacking davis..

"Come.." Davis began on attacking with his bow..

Back with peter..

"You're good.." Lust smiled.

"You too.." Peter sweat dropped..

"Chaos Flare!" Barbamon shouted and attacked lust from behind and expose her true form..

(Barbamon's Voice) That digidestined of lust is named lilithmon watch out with her empress emblaze and nazar nail.. It will really cut you through the pieces..

"You seemed ready for this barbamon.." Lilithmon snickered..

"Of course I am lust.." Barbamon smiled and attacked an energy beam from his staff..

"Let me join in.." The girl smiled and attacked with her fan..

"Serena.." Peter said to the girl..

"Peter.. Davis now is fighting pride.." She whispered before began to fight again..

"Don't worry oliver is with him.." Lilithmon winked at barbamon making him relieved.

"Mind if we interrupt.." Tai shouted and attacked them but leviamon guarded the attack with her tails..

"Don't worry we're here.." Saru smiled and jumped from the trees with the others..

"Just continue the fight" Lucy said ordering them and they nodded.

"Why are you reasoning our business? Mimi shouted and attacked lucy with her whips..

"Cause I don't like push overs.." She attacked with her kunoichi..

"She is a ninja?" Peter eyes widened..

"Behind you.." Lucy said as serena was attacking him..

"Fire Bloom!" Serena shouted and a flame explosion hit peter..

"That stings.." Peter grinned.

"There is more.." Serena was right beside him and her movements becomes faster..

With the other demon lords..

"Guys faster.." Lucy ordered and they swift through the forest but kirito take the shortcut and attacked them from the front..

"Tch.. Belphemon!" Lucy shouted and belphemon attacked with his Gift of darkness to cover up a dust..

"Thanks.." Lucy smiled.

"Don't mention it.." Her digivice stop glowing and Belphemon was back to astamon..

"Why is she alone unless.." Mimi said.

"Right. Now Everyone this is the randevouz point.." Lucy whistled signaling the other demon lords to attack..

"We fell into their trap.." Matt said.

"And you're a fool." Saru attacked from the ground he was targeting to pin out matt first while metal garurumon also didn't notice leviamon was underground while rosemon and mimi was having a tough time dodging astamon's maverick..

"Dance! Dance!" Astamon shouted.

"Rose Spear!" Rosemon began on attacking her but it misses..

"Maverick!" Astamon began shooting again at a fast rate..

"Revelation.." She attacked mimi with much accuracy and it seems she has been taking some of it from his dad while practicing on the shuriken's she borrowed in this case sneak in and get..

"Daemon.." Akihiko said and calmly dodge tai's claw and daemon punch tai on the gut cause victory greymon's sword was holding him back..

"Chaos Flare!" Daemon shot out flames at him..

"I know ryo is somewhere around here.." Akihiko looked around but what he found was nothing until..

"Critical Arm!" Justimon and Ryo attacked from behind but akihiko's reflexes made him know what's around here..

"I know this forest before.. Also shortcuts.." Akihiko said and das through the forest while ryo and tai followed.

"Justice Punch!" Justimon was attacking non stop at daemon but he calmly dodge it..

"Victory Charge!" Victory greymon began on attacking him with one shot but daemon dodge it with his double dust..

"For a super ultimate that isn't your full potential and I've just been using 1/3 of my strength.." He smiled wickedly..

"1/3?" Tai asked.

"Chaos Flare!" Daemon began on throwing them both..

"Now burn!" Daemon thrust his Evil Inferno onto both justimon and victory greymon..

"This is getting boring.." Akihiko sigh using his power punch at tai and ryo then back away..

"Beast Mode!" He shouted..

"Finally!" Daemon said and puts up a wicked smile and removes his hood.

"Chaos Flare!" He began to attack them with lvl 2 chaos flare..

"Get out of there!" Ryo shouted to justimon..

With Lucy..

"Is that you've got?" Lucy guarded against matt axe and mimi's whip and throws them against each other..

"Maverick!" Astamon was tired from all the fight cause he fights two digimon at once..

"Astamon I can sense davis.. Wrap this up.." Lucy shouted.

"Got it.." Astamon glowed corresponding with lucy's crest..

"Astamon digivolve too!"

"Belphemon Rage Mode!"

"Gift of darkness!" He attacked and strangle both rosemon and metal garurumon..

"Metal wolf snout!" Metal garurumon break free from belphemon attacks and he turns into sleep mode..

"Rose Spear!" Rosemon began on attacking but it doesn't do a damage..

"Let's go.." Lucy said while erupting a dark aura..

"Dark Act!" Belphemon turns into the rage mode..

"Rage Dominance!" He began to attack rosemon and metal garurumon with full power as his fist began to glow red..

"This is the end.." Lucy puts up a flat face while Metal garurumon and rosemon turns back into their rookie form..

"Let's help peter.." Belphemon said but he too was panting and turns back into astamon and that goes back into psychemon..

"Your too tired.." Lucy said while fleeing with his partner..

"I'm okay.." He sigh..

"Don't worry psychemon davis is on his way here.." Lucy reassured him..

"I hope so.." Psychemon said.

With kirito and saru..

The two of them are talking not fighting like it looks like..

"They are a fool.." Saru said.

"Yeah.. Why would I fight in this matter except for our digimon that is.." They saw Leviamon and slayerdramon are fighting..

"But it's getting boring.." Saru sigh.

"Let's just see what happen.." Kirito smiled..

"I can't help but ask are you jealous of davis?" Saru asked.

"Why would I am I just met him.." Kirito said.

"Oh but when you first met he gets easy on you and then defeated you again.." Saru smiled.

"Let's just fight!" Kirito shouted.

"Let's.." Saru began to his fighting stance..

"Flame Sword!" Slayerdramon attacks leviamon with his sword..

"Duo tail Defend!" Leviamon guarded against it..

"It seems they are starting.." Slayerdramon said looking at both saru and kirito fighting..

"I'm just sparring with ya.." Leviamon sigh.

"But they didn't know did they?" Slayerdramon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah just let's keep it that way.." Leviamon chuckled.

Back with peter and serena..

"You're good." Serena Chuckled.

"You too.." Peter sweat dropped.

"Not bad for a wizard.." Lilithmon smiled.

"Not bad for a bad queen.." Barbamon sweat dropped as they about to go to their limits..

"Dark Act!" The two shouted and their dark energies clashes with each other..

"Lust Vein!" Lilithmon and serena began attacking with all they got with the black ray of energy going towards peter..

"Greedy Hand!" A large shadow hands begun on covering all of them while it clashes both of them isn't going to give in but then two figure broke their attacks..

"Lilithmon!" Serena catches her in her champion form..

"Satamon!" Peter shouted and grabbed him and dash while holding serena's hand..

"What are you doing?" Serena asked.

"You're not getting away.." The figure said going after them..

"Nick calm down.." The second figure with glasses said..

"What is it osamu this is our chance.." Nick said.

"Ground smasher!" Breakdramon tried to attack black gatomon but a sword tried to pierce that attack away..

"Stay away from her.." A hood guy with black and white wing guy tried to protect serena from the attack..

"Black Veil Arrow!" The second figure with hood said and attacked breakdramon with it..

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you.." The first figure open's his hood and it is revealed it's pride..

"And this time nick.. You're not getting in our way.." The black mask guy said..

"Just who are you?" Nick asked and the figure open's his mask with his left black wing opening..

"Davis.." Osamu said and gasped.

"Serena I convince pride because of you.." Davis smiled.

*flashback*

"What do you want?" Pride asked.

"To make a deal.." Davis smiled.

"Forget it davis.." The guy with the hood shouted and ordered lucemon to attack but was block by ulforce veedramon..

"Serena is in trouble.. And I won't betray my own friends.." Davis shouted.

"Then prove it.." Pride shouted.

"Ulforce!" Davis shouted and hops onto him..

"V-Shining Force!" Ulforce veedramon began on attack fiercely on lucemon but lucemon isn't backing down..

"Is this all you've got Vee?" Lucemon asked.

"I can say the same.." He sigh..

"Black Veil Arrow!" Davis shouted and plunged his arrow at pride..

"Angel's down.." The guy stopped time and attacked davis back of his own attacks..

"Paradise Lost Punch.." Lucemon attacked with his punches and kicks but Ulforce veedramon quickly disappeared..

"Rapid Force Back!" Ulforce veedramon quickly show his quick reflexes on lucemon for attacking him it's an automated technique whenever lucemon tried to use that attack..

"Tch.. Death or Alive.." Lucemon shouted and shot out a light energy making ulforce veedramon can't move but he just smiled.. Then lucemon shot out a dark energy spear and the circles were destroyed and ulforce wasn't in there..

"Ulforce Saber!" Ulforce Veedramon shouted and attacked him back from behind..

"How did you-?" Lucemon was surprised that ulforce manage to guard from death or alive..

"This is too easy.." He chuckled.

"Please pride I mean chris think about serena and how she feels.." Davis said trying to give a reason to this chris guy..

"Serena.. Okay! Lucemon we better not waste time and I've got a bad feeling about it.." Chris said and a golden portal appeared with fanglongmon reforming from it..

"Fanglongmon?" Davis asked

"I'm link with you now motomiya davis. Even nick can stop me now.." Fanglongmon sigh.

"Why did you do this?" Davis asked.

"To make nick get used to situations like this.." Fanglongmon said.

"I understand.." Davis smiled with that fanglongmon disappeared

*end of flashback*

"And nick I'm going to say this once! Nick Motomiya! You're still hesitating and fanglongmon isn't gonna be back if you're like this.." Davis punches him right in the face with all he got..

"You don't need too.." Osamu shouted and attacked him with his stinger..

"Don't you dare get to him.." Chris attacked with his sword..

"Tch.." Osamu said and backed away..

"And I'm gonna show you what the top two can do.." Davis and Chris began to take their battle stance..

(Chris Voice) We are going to have to fight right now and prove nick wrong but davis is exerting more effort than usual it pushes his limits but then what is fanglongmon doing with gathering us? 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay I kinda rush it I'm so sorry but since I didn't have get any ideas I'll get the last one I get..  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Serena Recap) Last time me and the others are fighting and now davis is back with chris but their faces are something else like they've found their resolution now kick that nick ass!<p>Chapter 10: The 8th sin awakens..<p>

With Saru..

"It seems it have begun.." Saru smiled while dodging kirito's attack..

"What do you mean?" Kirito asked.

"The sin's crest will be united by it's catalyst.." Saru said..

With Lucy..

"Davis has begun on it.." Lucy smiled while still holding psychemon..

Psychemon puts up a weak smile making lucy felt a little better..

Back with Davis..

"Let's go lucemon.." Chris said while seeing serena and peter..

"Serena get into your position.." Davis said.

"I got it.." Serena smiled and get away from the battle field with black gatomon..

"You too.." He sigh looking at peter..

"I'm not gonna leave you.." Peter said but chris give a reassuring look.

"Just go you'll never win peter.." Chris said in a serious tone.

"I know.. Just be careful.." Peter sigh and hop onto satamon and flew off.

"I will." Davis sigh and look over to nick.

"Why are you doing this davis?" Nick asked while swaying his sword at him but he guarded it with his bow..

"It isn't me.. It isn't you.. It isn't the prophecy.." Davis shouted.

"Then what is it?" Nick asked and growled..

"It's to atone my sins.." Davis said looking at him in the eyes..

"By killing many people in the process. I won't let you!" Nick began to attack fiercely..

"Fallen Angel.." Davis disappeared and attacked nick from behind with his arrows..

"I know how you feel osamu.. Wanting to be with him right beside him without knowing the danger.." Chris said as they clash swords with one another..

"You don't know me!" Osamu shouted.

"Ground Smasher!" Breakdramon shouted and attacked lucemon..

"That is such a weak attack.." Lucemon sigh and throws a white light attack at him..

"This thing.." Breakdramon seemingly can't move..

"Death or Alive!" Lucemon throws another dark energy and it exploded at breakdramon..

"Breakdramon!" Osamu shouted.

"Chris please be my expert.." Davis said..

"You want me now?" Chris asked while dodging osamu's attacks..

"Yes.. Please.." Davis growl..

"Got it.." Chris said and took out his D-arc..

"A D-arc?" Osamu gasped.

"Biomerge digivolution!" Lucemon and chris turns towards each other..

"Satan Mode!" They shouted and a black dragon appeared right before them..

(Lucemon's Voice..) My satan mode is the fiercer things you have to face.. My attacks are Divine Atonement and Purgatorial Flame will burn you to ashes..

"Give me everyone position.." Davis smiled and Lucemon growled..

"Everyone tell me your positions.." Chris shouted and his growl was heard by all of them..

"Just 3 minutes I'll be there.." Oliver said while he was running with beelzemon..

"We're almost there.." Lucy said while hiding away from the other digidestined who might find her..

"I'm already there.." Saru smiled he knew the place of the forest so he design a fight for him and kirito to be right on the exact point..

"I'm almost there.." Akihiko shouted.

"Everyone.." Serena said as she was the second one to arrive at her place..

"Just relax.." Davis thought and attacked nick he knew that chris can get to everyone. He is the locator while himself was a distractor..

"Davis don't just stand there! Get to the middle!" Chris shouted that make him tick..

"Bust through!" Davis said as he was throwing his arrows at nick but in an accordingly positioned..

"Tempest Volt!" Davis gets his long sword and past through nick while he is catching up..

Lucemon Shadowlord mode began to chant while protecting himself..

With nick and davis..

"I fear everything from what I know friends drag me down.." Davis sigh and jump into another tree.

"They didn't let you down!" Nick shouted and attacked davis with his sword..

"I know that!" Davis slash through another tree and throws at nick..

"Why did you say that?" Nick asked.

"Everyone didn't seem to care.." Davis sigh while he remembered his first time at school no one would talk to him that is before she met kari in the fields then they show up..

*flashback*

"My name is chris.." Chris smiled and lend davis a hand at school.

"Thanks.." Davis smiled.

"What is your name?" Chris asked curiously..

"My name is.. Davis.." He said in a shy voice.

"Mind if I join in?" A girl with black dress said.

"Serena? Why are you here?" Chris asked.

"I'm the student council president! Remember that newbie.." Serena smiled.

"You two could stop it.." A boy at their age sigh He was wearing a red vest and it seems from his vest he is a gekkoukan member.

"Akihiko you're not going to france?" Chris asked.

"Not now is it?" Akihiko smiled.

"Meet.." Chris wanted to introduce him..

"I know who he is.." Davis sigh and telling that akihiko was his nephew..

"Unbelievable.." Serena eyes widened.

"Just put up at soccer and you can do it.." Akihiko said throwing a ball into him.

Later in the fields..

"Cool field.." Davis smiled.

"Yeah kinda.." Serena sigh.

"Let's have a match.." Chris smiled.

"But I don't know how to play.." Davis said.

"Me either.." Serena said.

"Don't worry it's easy.." The two said.

"I hope so.." Davis sigh and they play a game and unexpectedly he and serena are good at playing it and won with a score of 3-2..

"Now you lost that means it's time for the execution.." Serena said and punish them from there davis just chuckled as the day went by because he never knew he had so much friends..

*end of flashback*

"I won't let you ruin this!" Davis crest glowed and signaling everyone that he was yards away from the randevouz point..

"Now I won't let my child hood friends down!" He shouted and dash while using his arrow to boost his speed.

"I'm here.." Lucy informed chris where he is..

"Good." Chris said as he telepathy with the others.. Oliver and akihiko are all in place even serena and saru was also there..

"Let's begin!" Lucemon shadowlord growl putting a big shockwave that make the whole forest heard the sound..

"It's about to begin.." Davis said and smiled while using his fallen angel technique to dash in to the shields..

"Now!" Chris shouted as he and lucemon seperated and a bust of dark energies comes out of him.

"Hold on.." Lucemon said.

"I know.." Chris said and tries to hold on..

"I can feel my power being transferred.." Serena pant as her crest started to let out a dark energy to davis place.  
>"Just hold on.." Black gatomon who waked up comforted her..<p>

"Graahhh!" Saru shouted and leviamon growled still trying to keep fighting..

"Grraahhhh!" Peter shouted while skull satamon comforted him..

"It's gonna be okay.." Satamon looked at all of the sins gathered.

"Beelzemon!" Oliver was barely standing when his chest was feeling hurt like never before..

"Just hold on.." Beelzemon comforts him..

"Grraahhhhh!" Akihiko shouted while daemon was keeping still he must guard if tai attacked again and it seems it is..

"Damon Breaker!" Victory greymon attacked him but misses..

"I won't let you touch him.." Daemon growled.

Back with davis..

"Grraaahhhhh!" Davis as a main center was hurting like crazy he was holding out the power alone but then ulforce came in suddenly and tried to reach out to davis..

"Don't give in!" Ulforce Veedramon shouted and puts up another barrier for a precaution if the first one breaks..

"I can't take it!" Davis shouted while he remembered he was always picked on the first time but then he remember his friends..

"Just don't lose to both and you will find your purpose.." A sound of a beast growled at him..

"You.." Davis said but no one saw anything..

Inside davis consciousness

"I'm not nick's partner and never will.." Fanglongmon sigh.

"Why did you gather us?" Davis asked.

"I gather all of you to stop ogudamon once and for all.." Fanglongmon said.

"But why me? Why tai? Why are my friends back?" Davis asked.

"You can make miracles.. Why tai? Cause he is your protege and lastly your friends are needed to open the gate and so are you.. Please right what I wrong.." With that the beast disappeared one final time and smiled while saying your ready..

Back in the field..

"I will not fail you.." Davis said as his eyes was changing from brown into half red and golden..

"Final slash!" Nick shouted and break the shield..

"Nick your partner isn't fanglongmon.." Davis sigh and attacked nick with fast attacks..

"Then who is it?" He asked.

"This.." Davis smiled and lend him a digi egg that symbol peace and harmony in it..

"What is this?" Nick asked.

"A present from fanglongmon.." Davis smiled and the shadow of fanglongmon was beside davis..

"No it can't be!" Nick attacked davis but he dodge it..

"We need to defeat ogudamon.. Please just let me do the prophecy.." Davis said.

"No I can't let that happen!" Nick shouted and attacked again..

"Then I've got no choice.. Fanglongmon please lend me your strength one more time.." Davis said and nick's crest shined..

"Be reborn in light and find your true self.." He shouted..

"Myriad Truth!" Davis lunged his attack with ulforce veedramon was swirling his sword in circle direction and the blast created a white barrier..

Unknown Place..

"Where am I?" Nick saw that the place was covered in light.

"Nick.." Davis said as he was on fanglongmon..

"I'm going to be reborn again so don't worry. But I'm not your partner.. I'm supposed to be jun's partner.." Fanglongmon sigh..

"My sister?" Davis asked.

"Yeah cause she is you know my type of partner so beautiful. Hot headed and Caring.." He smiled at davis and nick..

"Then why didn't you go to her?" Davis asked.

"I can't.. I'm a sovereign.. I was restricted to see my partner so I try to find an alternative but it failed and resulted in an artificial human and that is you nick.." Fanglongmon said.

"I'm artificial?" Nick asked and he was scared of seeing himself and indeed he saw himself sometime disappearing.

"Cause your supposed to be the master of that room but you defy it.." Fanglongmon said.

"Then it's my wrong.." He began to cry..

"No it is me from the start.. I shouldn't have but.." Fanglongmon said as the egg hatches..

"I'm Dorimon nice to meet you.." The new beast said as he hops on nick while he was hugging him.

"Hello davis.." Dorimon smiled.

"It has been a long time dorimon.." Davis smiled and he remembered something with fighting the royal knights..

"You saved me and kept me save.." Dorimon smiled.

"No worries but I'm glad you remembered.." Davis smiled and patt him..

"No more fighting?" Nick said and they shake hands while fanglongmon disappeared and the white energy shield disappeared.

"Nick listen.. If we don't defeat ogudamon at that S7 we won't make it alive I'm willing to sacrifice myself.." Davis smiled.

"Don't worry I won't let you burden yourself.." Nick smiled and his digivice changed into an IC..

"Just like mimi huh?" Davis smiled.

"I guess.." Nick laugh..

(Nick's Voice) Okay I'm good with davis but the others aren't especially tai and why is davis so scared if ogudamon wins.. We were then being confronted by royal knights what do they want and why is dorimon and veemon was fighting them? 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: thank you for all the favorites and I need some criticize on how this story would go better if you have some and I think I'm not good enough.. Enough of the sobbing for me.. *stop sobbing* Disclaimers!

Veemon: Shin doesn't own digimon if he does he wouldn't be writing this..  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Chapter 11: Enter the Royal Knights..

(Nick's Recap) Last time I was lost and davis tried to tell me that you need to calm down and I found dorimon my new partner and fanglongmon was supposed to be with jun. What I didn't know was they mentioning about royal knights what is that about?

Unknown Place..

"It seems the rightful leader is back.." A figure with golden armor said.

"We must not let this happen.." Another figure beside him said.

"I'm not going to participate in any of this.." A knight in shining armor said.

"Then I'll take this to my own business.." The figure with half wolf cannon said.

"Omegamon-sama.." The golden knight said.

"I'm fine Magnamon and the demon lords have cause trouble enough for today.." Omegamon sigh..

"But first let's test them if they are worthy.." Another figure said with red burning sword on his hands.

"Gankoomon don't be rush in this.." Magnamon said.

"I know.." He sigh.

"But he has a point the other royal knights aren't going to cooperate even dukemon.." Omegamon sigh..

"Well we should call one more I guess.." Magnamon smiled looking at the figure that was cover in hood.

"Craniamon. It's nice of you to join us.." Omegamon smiled at the mysterious figure..

"Why can't I be.." Craniamon smiled.

"Now let's stop the demon lords.." Omegamon said and they put up a handful victory laugh.

Meanwhile..

"Nick.. We have a more handful problem.." Davis said..

"What is it?" Nick asked as he and him was strolling the forest.

"We need to get the others.." Davis said and he informed chris to meet with the others in the same place..

"Just come with me.." He holds nick hands and they are off.

At the castle..

"This castle.." Dorimon said as he saw it was dark..

"I know spooky right?" Nick asked.

"There is a wisemon here.." Davis said and knock the castle..

A wisemon appeared and examine us while smiling..

"Oh it's happy to see you" wisemon hugged davis

"You're holding me too tight.." Davis said and get him off from his back.

"Sorry.. Davis-sama.." Wisemon said and saw the other 7 demon lords are there.

"What take you so long?" Oliver smiled and the others was with them..

"You're okay.." Serena hugged him.

"You're okay.." Saru puts up a weak smiled.

"We have a problem.." Davis said and explain everything to them..

After sometime..

"You're crazy!" Akihiko shouted.

"Why would the royal knights go for us now?" Saru asked.

"That's what I want to know.." Davis sigh..

"Okay dorimon could you explain?" Nick said and asked him..

"The royal knights are made up of 13 members,Me, Veemon and the dracomon twins are the one against them.." Dorimon explained.

"I thought all of you are friends.." Serena asked.

"Not us.." Veemon said and was walking with black gatomon..

"They are the one that cause troubles saying we want to control the digital world but in reality we don't.." Black gatomon growl.

"And we don't have a proof of it.." Impmon said.

"Then we find the proof." Dorimon said.

"It isn't that easy.." Veemon sigh..

"We must find the twins.." Impmon said.

"Okay we know but the problem is.." Veemon explained that the dracomon twins are with the digidestined.

"That isn't a good news.." Saru said.

"Yeah we must get osamu and kirito.." Davis gulped that it will be a hard job getting them together..

"More importantly I found out from dukemon that omegamon is gonna atack us in any.." Veemon said as he saw a hood and attacked them..

"I'll protect you nick.." Dorimon said.

"How do I use this thing?" Nick saw his digivice..

"Like this.." Davis said and punch the hood guy and it was just a robot..

"Let me try.." Nick said and punch at the robots..

"That is what you call a digisoul.." Dorimon said..

"Dorimon digivolve too!" Dorumon!"

"Much better.." He smiled.

"DNA Charge Overdrive!" Nick shouted and lunged his IC at dorumon.

"Dorumon digivolve too!"

"Dorugamon!"

(Veemon's Voice) His name is Dorugamon a champion and his attacks are cannonball and power metal but don't be haste by it.. It's power can match an ultimate cause it carries an X antibody..

"Davis let's go.." Veemon said.

"Okay!" Davis smiled and tried to activate his digivice but can't..

"He can't.. Cause there is one thing a royal knight must do so there is one royal knight that can disturb sound waves.." Black gatomon said.

"But why mine can?" Nick asked.

"Cause in your body there is an antibody that prevents any sound waves.." Black gatomon sigh.

"Cool." Nick said.

"We've got company.." They saw as more robots are coming..

"Cat Paw!" Black gatomon attacked the nearby robots..

"What are they?" Nick asked.

"They are called Royal Agents.." Veemon said.

"Yeah and they are nasty one.. If I can't evolve maybe I'll be toast by now.." Dorugamon sigh as they plunged into another part of the castle..

"Marvel Kick!" Astamon attacked the nearby robot that about to attack davis..

"What is happening?" Davis asked.

"Lucy is waiting upstairs and leviamon with beelzemon are guarding the other part so we should be hurry.." Astamon informed as they run to the safety room.

At the safety room

"What happen here?" Veemon asked and why he can't evolve..

"You can evolve but davis isn't stable yet.." Lucy informed.

"Please not again.." Davis said and was panting while hallucinating about his past..

"He got scared of the royal agents.." Akihiko said he was separated from daemon somehow..

*flashback*

"What is this place?" Davis said.

"This is the control room." Chris informed.

"Look what is that hood guy?" Davis asked.

"Davis don't.." Chris said but it was too late davis was already stalking at him and ordered veedramon to attack it but when he saw the inside it was a robot version of jun..

"Why are you doing this?" Davis asked he was scared to death the first time around..

"Don't be scared it's just a robot.." Chris said.

"Guys are you okay?" Oliver asked but then saw davis and comforted him..

"It's alright.." He puts up a weak smile at davis..

*end of flashback*

"We must run.." Lucy said.

"Where is oliver?" Davis asked.

"He is still behind he said go without him.." Lucy said.

"I won't leave him behind.." Davis dash through the door leaving the others confused.

Meanwhile..

"When is this thing gonna end?" Daemon said as he was already tired of shooting..

"It won't be long we just have to keep the others save.." Beelzemon said but gasped he saw davis and veemon was coming there.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"I'm helping you and I'm not leaving anyone behind!" Davis shouted.

"You're still like that.." He sigh.

"Do what you want.." Saru said while clawing the enemy right of davis..

"I'm not a royal knight and I'm not a demon lord.. I'm just passing by.." Davis Digivice changed into a pitch half black and white digivice with golden touches on the sides..

"Chrono Digivolution!" Davis shouted as veemon was glowing..

"Veemon double warp digivolve too!"

"Ulforce Veedramon!"

{Cue song Nano- No game No pain }

"Ulforce change!" Davis said and ride on ulforce while he is in ride mode he was shining..

"Curse Mode Blast!" Davis shouted and ulforce turns into a dual gun with davis was shooting all the robots down and gently putting down his gun..

"Destroy the cannon!" He shouted and the others gasped at davis..

"No game no pain.." Davis smiled and winked.

"Why are you here?" Saru asked.

"No one leaves behind now come on.." Davis grab both their hands..

Ulforce change back into himself and felt weirdly after that..

"What just happen?" He thought.

Then another hood guy appeared and this one was the real one he opened his hood revealing that it was none other than craniamon..

(Ulforce Veedramon's Voice) Craniamon he is one of the toughest royal knight ever! Other than alphamon and examon anyway.. His attacks are End Waltz and God Breath and he also can penetrate sound waves so be careful.

"I want the child of miracles not all of you here." He sigh.

"Fine then.." Davis said and get his sword..

"Davis what are you doing?" They all asked.

"You go on ahead I'll catch up.." Davis smiled.

"What is it you say no one leaves behind?" Oliver asked.

"Oh brother.." Saru said and get oliver's shirt lift him and leaves..

"Wow he is good." Davis smiled.

"But you aren't.." Craniamon was attacking with his double edge lance even ulforce is having a hard time..

"End Waltz!" He fires a sonic wave attack high enough for ulforce veedramon to be thrown back..

"Stand up.." Davis said as he was standing up with a little scratch..

"This is nothing.." Ulforce Veedramon thought up of a new attacked..

"Dragon Impulse!" He begun to fly fast around craniamon while he was using his end waltz and it hit perfectly..

"Why you.." He shouted.

"I didn't learn only that but also your weakness.." Ulforce veedramon smiled wickedly..

"What is it? I have no weakness.." Craniamon shouted.

"We'll see about it.." Ulforce veedramon began to attack but craniamon ultimate defense is just about full charge..

"God Breath!" He shouted when ulforce was attacking he can't attack.

"Tch.." Ulforce sighed and flew back.

"Hmm he controls sound waves so.." Davis ticks and think about how many times he could use it..

"I've played this game many time but where.." Davis said and remembered he played persona 3..

"That's it.." He smiled

"Are you ready to give up?" Craniamon asked and if he would go willingly.

"Yes we give up.." Davis said and went with him..

"You've made a good.." Craniamon said but davis knew what was coming and paced his timing of walking..

"Now!" Barbamon put up his chaos flare around craniamon..

"I knew it.." Peter smiled.

"God-!" Craniamon wanted to attack but he saw belphemon was attacking him..

"Gift Of Darkness!" He shouted and throws craniamon away a meter away..

"You plan this.." Craniamon shouted.

"You're a smart one but not a perfect one.." Davis smiled and his eyes changed color..

*flashback*

"That's it.." Davis said and put on his communicator..

"Yes davis?" Ulforce asked.

"Tell lucy and peter I need them.." Davis smiled.

"I know I can feel what you're planning.." Ulforce nodded and left on purpose..

*end of flashback*

"And we knew about it.." Lucy smiled

*flashback*

"Saru are you okay?" Akihiko asked.

"Yeah me and oliver escaped but davis.." Saru said and felt sorry.

"Don't worry I've got a plan. The time we use it is now.." Peter said and explain the plan..

"Got it.." Daemon said and that is when ulforce comes..

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Sure.." Peter smiled.

*end of flashback*

"We diffuse the machine on time.." Daemon said appearing with akihiko.

"And now go back and tell the others how wrong your choice is.." Akihiko shouted.

"And who is gonna make me?" Craniaon asked.

"Me.." A black knight figure appeared and attacked him from behind..

"How did you get to mega alphamon?" Davis asked.

(Nick's Voice) Alphamon the mega exalted knight digimon he is the leader of the royal knights and his attacks are seiken grand alpha and Digitalize of Soul.

"Get him!." Nick smiled and shouted encouraging alphamon..

"He kinda go went straight to mega by himself.." Saru smiled and he looks like a beat down..

*flashback*

"Teach me saru how to go to mega.." Nick said.

"I'll teach you but now you must fight me.." Saru said and ordered leviamon to go to full power..

"I won't let you down.." Nick said and ordered dorugamon to attack leviamon but it seems it still not enough..

"I should fight.." Nick shouted and punch leviamon..

"Digi Soul Charge Overdrive!"

"Error.." The IC didn't respond and it pushes him back

"Not yet.." Nick said and was bursting with white energy..

"This is getting interesting.." Saru smiled.

"This is to see everyone.." He saw a flash image of tai and the others and his digivice was renewed with the 2nd model..

"Digi Soul Charge Overdrive!" He pointed his digivice at dorugamon..

"Dorugamon double warp digivolution!"

"Alphamon.." He shouted and attacked leviamon while he guarded with the attack.

"Nice one.." Leviamon smiled withstood the attack but alphamon was cutting him from the bottom..

"Seiken Grad Alpha!" Alphamon shouted and almost made him uses almost of his strength..

"Duo Tail Strike!" Leviamon said and alphamon was barely scratch but leviamon was panting..

"Digitalize Of soul!" He summons many energy beams from different way making leviamon guarded all the way..

"You push me this far.." Leviamon growled and his eyes were bloody red.

"End Darkness!" He shouted and make alphamon back away from him but he knew that the attack would be fatal..

"I must divert it somewhere.." He uses his digitalize of soul and diverted the attack into somewhere save and leviamon was seen scratch on her..

"That was close.." Nick sweat dropped.

"Leviamon why did you do that?" Saru asked.

"I can't control it.." Leviamon said replying to his question.

"You're ready.." Saru said.

"Now let's get going.." Nick said and smiled while they found out where is the device.

*end of flashback*

"Let's end this.." Davis said.

"That's enough!" A golden figure like magnamon said.

"Who are you?" Ulforce Veedramon asked.

"Don't you remember me brother.." The golden knight said.

"Magnamon.." He gasped.

"Omegamon is waiting for your approval Craniamon.." Magnamon said and attacked with his magna blast and they disappeared.

"What just happen?" Davis asked.

"Is everyone okay?" Ulforce Veedramon asked.

"We're fine.." Saru said.

"And who is omegamon?" Nick asked.

"He is the new leader of the royal knights.." A boy in a hood appear before them.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked.

"I'm magnamon's partner.." The boy smiled.

"The royal knights has partners?" Alphamon asked.

"So are you is it the almighty one?" The boy smiled wickedly..

"That voice I know it from elsewhere.." Davis said but he doesn't remember.

"Don't stand in our way or you'll regret it.." He said giving them a warning.

"What in the world just happen?" Lucy gasped.

"We don't know but we'll find out." Peter said calming everyone down.

"Now what?" Akihiko asked.

"We find answers.." Davis said like he was in a hurry.

"What is davis worry about?" Nick asked.

"It seems he knows that guy.." Oliver said.

"But we can't be sure.." Lucy said and what mysteries will they uncover.

(Lucy's Voice) Okay we found out about the royal knights.. Now who is this hood boy and another one.. What is this holy sanctuary and knows about our prophecies? In the place gakoomon attacked us.. What will happen next no one knows.. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Before hand I tried to get off royal knights from my head this wasn't my first choice but oh well disclaimers!

Dorumon: He doesn't own digimon I've got nothing to say!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 12: Holy Sanctuary.<p>

"So where are we going davis?" Nick asked but davis just kept quiet except he was talking with serena about something.

"It's gonna be okay davis we'll see sorcerymon again.." Serena said reassuring him.

"I hope so.." Davis said he remembered that sorcerymon sacrificed himself to save him while he was on the chase by omegamon..

"Davis look tense.." Saru said.

"Don't you remember saru.. Serena went with him.." Lucy said while she was carried by belphemon.

"Oh yeah I felt sorry for sorcerymon.." Saru said feeling guilty of going there again..

*flashback*

Somewhere there are many pillars of light like the gathering of royal knights.

"Okay we're almost there.." Davis said while they are on the roof but then he almost slip when one of ceilings dropped.

"You're okay?" Serena said and they were separated from the others..

"I'm fine but what is this a library?" Davis asked to serena there was a royal knight symbol on it and a sorcerymon was walking around when he saw the two weirdly.

"You two must find the last one.." Sorcerymon said examining them..

"Who is the last one?" Davis asked.

"A boy.. He was trapped between time and space find him.." Sorcerymon said and hear footsteps of someone..

"Is everything alright sorcerymon?" A golden knight figure said.

"I'm fine magnamon-sama.." He hesitated but not looking like it..

"Get back to work.." Magnamon said and he gets back to work while nodded.

"Yes sir.." Sorcerymon was pissed by it but he doesn't even want to see his face.

After a while magnamon left and davis with serena was asking sorcerymon who was there revealing to them about their future..

"Why are you showing this to us?" Davis asked.

"Cause this will be the faith of your worlds.." Sorcerymon said and revealed that there were 2 more kids the one wears a camera on her necks and the other ones wears a cap and it's weird for davis..

"Someone is coming.." He said and told us to hide..

Gankoomon was visiting and he smells something wasn't right..

(Sorcerymon's Voice) Gankoomon the mega level holy knight he is a knight who is very independent and always do a job alone.. His signature attacks are Tekken Seisai and Jishin! Kaminari! Kaji! Oyaji!

"I smell a rat in here.." Gankoomon said.

"There is no one here.." Sorcerymon said.

"Let me see the prove of that.." Gankoomon said but davis comes out from his hiding place..

"I'm here and I will come with you.." Davis said.

"Glad we see it as a compliment.." Gankoomon chuckled.

"I'll take all the blame.." Davis said he was really holding back the pain it's as if gankoomon is ripping him.

"Hikamuy stop it.." Gankoomon holds his aura of golden dragon back.

"Why must we let him live gankoomon?" He asked.

"Cause it's important to me.." Gankoomon said then serena attacked him from behind and get alerted of everyone's location..

"I wish we weren't late.." Beelzemon said and shoots him off.

"I just want to say hi to gankoomon.." Leviamon said and attacked him he knew his arch enemy was..

"You're good." Daemon said and somehow attacked with his chaos flare but it had done nothing..

"Paradise Lost punch!"  
>"Nazar Nail!"<br>The two attacked gankoomon but he dodge it and uses his Tekken Seisai.

"That hurts.." Lilithmon said.

"You tell me.." Lucemon growled.

"Gankoomon stop.." Davis said and he can't move..

"What is this?" Gankoomon asked.

"As you can see I put a trap in here." Sorcerymon smiled wickedly looking at many strings that stunned gankoomon.

"Why can't I move.." Hikamuy shouted.

"That is from me.." Veedramon smiled wickedly arriving fashionably late..

"Gankoomon release.." Davis said like he was possessed.

"Much better.." Gankoomon said and holds his neck..

"Guys that aura isn't davis.." Akihiko said.

"Davis has been intact with it before.." Lucy said looking at the scar on his hands.

"That is why he is so calm.." Chris said.

"But how can we stop it?" Serena asked.

"There is nothing we can do.." Serena said.

"I know.." Saru said and grabbed his long sword against gankoomon attacking him but still no effect.

"He is testing gankoomon.." Leviamon said using his tentacles to free davis from it..

"V-Breath Arrow!" Veedramon shouted and attacked davis but then gankoomon protected him.

"Are you okay?" Gankoomon asked.

"I'm fine.." Davis said in a still voice.

"Final Orb!" Sorcerymon attacks gankoomon and he was known as the fastest.

"Futile.." Gankoomon said and attacked with his Jishin! Kaminari! Kaji! Oyaji! attacked.

"Sorcerymon.." Davis said as he began to see data flowing down to his body.

"Isn't this fun?" Gankoomon said but davis was now out of his control.

"I won't forgive you gankoomon!" Davis growled and his eyes was filled with anger while holding sorcerymon..

"Don't feed yourself with anger young one." Sorcerymon said looking at him.

"You're still innocent. You can't be like this now.." It was his last smile in ages and he disappeared.

"Sorcerymon!" Davis shouted and his digivice emitted an imensense dark and light power.

"Veedramon warp digivolve too!"

"Ulforce Veedramon!" He shouted.

"Finish it!" Davis shouted he attacked gankoomon from all sides.

"I'll take my leave now it was fun knowing you could fight motomiya davis-kun.." He disappeared in a smoke and the alarm just sounded on..

"Let's go back.." Saru said.

"Everyone I'm sorry." Davis said.

"Hey no problem!" Chris said and hugged him and they left that is the day they realized sorcerymon is trying to save us cause gankoomon was using davis,Davis becomes distant and for a little while only serena can get to him.

*end of flashback*

"Davis I know how you feel." Nick said and try to comfort him.

"Thank you.." Davis puts up a weak smile making everyone wonder nick only knows this adventure but he was quick at knowing things..

"We're here.." Serena said and a big white gate opens but everyone was hold back except for davis,nick and serena..

"Let us in!" Lucy shouted.

"Guys just stay back I want you to tell us if there is any royal knights.." Davis said as they walk further.

Library..

"Let's see this is sorcerymon's book." Davis said opening some unknown books.

"Guys look at that painting.." Nick said as it was a huge painting of 3 celestial digimon: Cherubimon,Seraphimon and Opanimon..

"But it's nothing there.." Serena said as they saw it was nothing but a painting but then a ghost sorcerymon said to point nick's crest at Cherubimon, Davis at Seraphimon and Serena at Opanimon.

"Worth a shot." Davis said and the others nodded pointing their digivices at the paintings and it formed the three crest of digidestined power left for them..

"Please everyone use this.." Sorcerymon smiled and some light goes through three of them.

"Sorcerymon I thought you can't come back!" Davis shouted.

"I came back for this one last time. Miracle,Harmony and Peace will work each other and configure a new way of fighting the royal knight thus winning the war.

"What does it mean?" When nick asked sorcerymon's astral body disappeared.

The barrier disappeared and the others seem fighting the royal agents and their commander is Gankoomon..

"We meet again child of miracles.." Gankoomon smiled at him.

"And this time I, no- we are gonna stop you!" Davis shouted.

"That's right.." Nick and serena nodded looking at davis.

Davis digivice,serena and Nick's shine but serena was the most one that shines and changed into like davis digivice.

"DNA Charge Overdrive!"  
>"Chrono Digivolution!"<p>

"Dorumon double warp digivolve too!"

"Alphamon!"

"Black gatomon warp digivolve too!"

"Lilithmon!"

"Veemon warp digivolve too!"

"Ulforce Veedramon."

"We must protect everyone.." Davis said.

"Okay!" The two nodded and followed davis lead..

"Seiken Grad Alpha!"  
>"Empress Emblaze!"<br>The two attacked the nearby agents but gankoomon and Ulforce Veedramon was having a tough time with each other. They impact with punch and kicks the two even clash attacks but no one seemed to give up..

"For Sorcerymon.." Serena thought and her digivice shines revealing sorcerymon astral body.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked to herself looking at the new model of digivice.

"Go Ulforce!" Davis shouted.

"V-shining Ray!"  
>"Tekken Seisai!" The two attacks clash but then lilithmon got through between them.<p>

"I know how to defeat him please let me try.." Serena said her eyes was determined and davis was smiling.

"Go ahead. Do what you want.." Davis smiled.

"Thank you.." Serena said.

"D-Link cast On!" She shouted and sorcerymon's aura coming out from her digivice and into lilithmon.

"Lilithmon!"  
>"Sorcerymon Spirit!" She cast the two digimons and it united itself.<p>

"Join us the witch of time and destroy who oppose you.." Davis was amazed at the new magician figure.

"Lilithmon(Sorcery Mode!) Her model was more like sorcerymon but with a black magic staff on her hands

(Serena Voice) Lilithmon (Sorcery mode) She is a spell caster that has reach beyond her demon lords origin and represents a dual crest of lust and harmony at the same time her signature attacks are Lust apocalypse and Magical Wonder Time.

"Magical Wonder Time!" Lilithmon shouted and wave her staff and teleported somewhere.

"Keep him busy for a while.." Serena said.

"Got it.." Davis smiled and winked at her.

"Thank you.." Serena said.

"Jishin! Kaminari! Kaji! Oyaji!" Gankoomon attacked from all sides but Alphamon was able to hold ulforce until he created a barrier around them.

"Digitalize Of Soul!" Alphamon shouted and reflect the attack got from gankoomon.

"Just 3 more seconds.." Ulforce Veedramon said and then after that serena just informed davis to duck.

"Lust Apocalypse!" A giant wave of purple meteors attacked gankoomon but it didn't finish him off.

"What power.." Gankoomon said.

Serena wanted to finish the badly hurt gankoomon but Davis then runs and guarded him.

"What are you doing davis?" Serena asked.

"We shouldn't finish him off." Davis said and saw gankoomon with a weak smile.

"You're letting me go?" He asked.

"I'm not going to be a killer.." Davis said and ulforce helped him stand up.

"And I know you're doing it as a duty.." Ulforce chuckled.

"Watch out behind you!" Gankoomon said and saw that the hood boy and magnamon wanted to hit davis with his magna explosion but he throws davis to the other side and protected them making serena and the others gasped.

"Please bring the others back to their senses.." That was gankoomon's last word before he disappeared and dissipated into data.

"Not again.." Davis said and clenched his hands to the ground hitting it hard. He didn't know what to do anymore but what he knew is that magnamon has to pay for what he done and he emitted a large dark aura.

"Is davis going berserk?" Serena thought.

A dark dragon changed ulforce appearance and it wasn't davis nor ulforce that they saw in there it's like they were someone else..

(Serena's Voice) That is Ulforce Veedramon (Beast mode) He is the royal knight at the brink of despair and no one has seen it before his signature attacks are ?

"That isn't right.." Nick said as he was shivering.

"Make him pay!" Davis shouted in anger as his eyes turns into a red bloody color.

"Come with all you've got.." Magnamon chuckled.

"This will be our battle." The hood boy said.

(Nick's Voice) Davis was out of control but we manage to save him because of gankoomon and now the real battle between magnamon and ulforce veedramon really begins.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AN(2): I forgot to use it on the first line just one question to you readers what is your favorite moments in the first season and why.. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I just want to say that I've been sick with flu but I have to go to school yesterday and it's raining but it's okay for me saturday's school are the best. Disclaimers!

Davis: Shin doesn't own digimon if he did he would be rich..  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 13: Golden ClashNick's Spirit

(Serena Recap) We are going to the holy sanctuary we also manage to defeat gankoomon but magnamon killed him off and now davis has berserk and if we don't stop him now it would be too late..

"Ulforce destroy everything.." Davis shouted and he attacked with his fangs just like an animal would do..

"Magna Missiles.." Magnamon barely managed to dodge the attacks but he too was injured every damage ulforce veedramon BM got it was healed instantly..

"Make him Pay.." Davis growl but then magnamon attacks with his punch and kicks and the table was turned around by a land slide.

"Go Magnamon!" The boy said.

"That sound.." Nick said as he tries to remember the sound..

*flashback*

"Theo.." Nick flashes himself while he was a kid he meets up with these yellow spiky haired boy but it was a blur..

"Hey nick." The boy smiled.

"Wait why do you have a partner?" Nick asked as he saw veemon was playing with fanglongmon.

"Hmm and how can your partner stay in mega form?" Theo asked.

"I don't know.. He just come to me one night.." Nick smiled.

"Let's make a promise.. To meet one day.." They shake hands and began on play chess as it pass by..

"I promise.." Nick thought.

*end of flashback*

"Davis stop!" Nick shouted but davis didn't notice him.

"You're getting in my way.." Davis shouted and force his way through.

"Black V-Saber!" Ulforce Veedramon began on attacking alphamon and he dodges it..

"Seiken Grad Alpha!" Alphamon began on attacking ulforce but to no avail.

"He is my friend!" Nick shouted and glared at the hood boy.

"And I won't let you hurt him!" He shouted and began to help magnamon.

"Alphamon why are you helping me?" Magnamon asked.

"Cause of that promise.." Alphamon said.

"We'll meet one day.." He smiled.

"You can't be fanglongmon.." Magnamon said.

"He gave me his memory.." Alphamon sigh.

"Why are you helping me you know I'm the enemy.." The hood boy said.

"I know who you are 'Theodore Sean' and don't I ever forget that.." Nick smiled.

"You finally remembered.." Theo said opening his hood revealing a spiky hair boy but has longer hair then last time but what makes the different was his shirt with V-sign and more of a golden radiance on his back.

"Get out of my way!" Ulforce veedramon BM attacked magnamon and now it's clear who he sides on..

Serena then was walking to davis despite his attacks that cause her to get up again while lilithmon does the same.

"Darkness Miracle!" Ulforce veedramon began attacking with his black aura on lilithmon but she doesn't seemed to be faze.

"If you want to kill me now Vee kill me.." Lilithmon said while struggling to break free as he wanted to shoot serena was already behind davis and hugging him.

"Please stop.." Serena said and cried the blast was stopped by her and davis eyes was coming back to it's usual self.

"What did I just do?" Davis asked to himself looking at alphamon and magnamon who is trying to make a stance there.

"But the fight must end and it's my duty to finish him off." Theo said and ordered magnamon to attack ulforce veedramon BM.

"Stop it vee!" Davis shouted and regretted the things he has done and get closer to him.

Nick didn't want to leave davis alone but serena holds him off.

"Darkness Miracle!" Ulforce Veedramon shouted and attacked davis but then he stand up again without hesitating..

"Please go back vee." Davis shouted and his crest shined brightly and the sign of miracle goes through the hall of the sanctuary.

Unknown Place.

"It seems you've unlocked another power within yourself I'm impressed." Fanglongmon smiled.

"Now it's time to get a knock at magnamon's head and bring him back to the right path.." He shouted and congratulate davis.

Back at the sanctuary.

"Chrono Elevate!" Davis shouted and it appeared gankoomon's aura.

"D-Link On!" He shouted.

"Avatar armor release.." Davis said as he was uncovered by a white armor and an arrow on his sides while ulforce veedramon was equipped by gamkoomon's aura but it isn't completed yet..

"Gankoomon's aura!"  
>"Ulforce Veedramon!"<br>"Unite!"  
>He shouted and ulforce veedramon was more like a more human like while his armor was majestic white.<p>

"Let's do this gankoomon." Ulforce veedramon said as he got his new powers..

"Let's do it.." Gankoomon's sound whispered through his ears and davis just shot his arrows at magnamon.

"How can you two fight?" Theo asked.

"Cause gankoomon is infused with me. He sacrifice himself to save me and I'm not going to let it go to waste!" Davis shouted that make nick smiled that he was right about one thing.

"Magna Explosion!"  
>The attacked hits ulforce veedramon but who knows what he can do when serena's digivice shined showing the information about Ulforce veedramon.<p>

(Digimon Analyzer) Saber Veedramon Future Mode he is the alternate veedramon who cross border of time and space while he is strong at reflexes his twin swords Terra&Nova was no one can mess with it's attack was unknown due to all records was destroyed by the sovereigns more specifically azulungmon but what was recovered was his X Saber slash.

"What do you mean by sovereigns?" The two asked.

"Saber behind you!" Alphamon shouted looking at the newly armored dragon with a red tattoo on his back that symbols pain and sacrifice.

"X Saber Slash!" He shouted and attacked magnamon while emitting a large golden aura.

"Not yet." Saber veedramon said seriously.

"Magna Blast!" Magnamon began on attacking him but he dodge it and wink.

"You can't fight me little brother.." He sigh.

"I'm not that your weak little squishy brother you had!" Magnamon shouted.

"But you still and I lose that lovely face of yours." Saber veedramon was dodging his kicks and punches.

"Why didn't you guard?" Magnamon asked while saber veedramon restraint his hands with his hands moments later.

"Cause I know how you move don't forget it little bro.." Saber said and chuckled evilly.

"I enter the royal knights cause I want to be recognize by you! But now it's pointless." Magnamon said with anger.

"Yeah really pointless of me wanted my recognition because you don't deserve it yet.." He attacked magnamon again as he scratches his face.

Magnamon attacked again but it was like a white goose chase but when davis attacks again it triggered a string.

"Gotcha.." Davis smiled and trapped magnamon in a cage.

"Great Trap!" Saber veedramon chuckled.

"Get me out of here!" Magnamon shouted.

"Even that guy can't save you now.." Davis smiled.

"I have to do something." Theo said.

"But I would say this.." Saber veedramon said and broke the cage.

"We were impressed." Davis smiled.

"And let's have a real fight with no traps. This isn't about royal knights anymore and I think that omegamon has gone too far by stopping us isn't the matter of things.." Saber veedramon smiled at him but he show no restraint on letting him go.

"I need to find my real purpose.." Theo said.

"Find it. Then you can fight me again." Davis smiled and looked at theo and magnamon left.

"You let him go.." Nick and serena was proud of him.

"This is only just a distraction.." Davis said as he saw theo putting up a hand signal saying that while we were fighting theo. Craniamon and the others have captured the other demon lords.

"It can't be.." Serena said and lay on the ground.

"I'm letting theo go cause he can be of some use and he is just confused." Davis sigh.

"Then what should we do now?" Nick asked.

"We find the twins and it's gonna be risky.." Davis said as they know they have to meet the digidestined.

"Somewhere in the digital world.

"How can we go back to our world?" Tai asked to the others.

"We got no lead or so ever.." Matt sigh.

"Now that davis was nowhere to be found we don't know what to do next.." Kirito sigh.

"And I want to know now.." Osamu said he was streaming a computer he found at the HQ.

"And I wonder where he is.." Ryo said.

"Nick is also nowhere to be found.." Mimi said looking for some coordinates where nick is but what she found was rather interesting it's a new signature and a big one.

"I'll be here for back up.." Mimi said.

"I'll go with you.." Kirito and osamu nodded.

Back with davis.

"You guys ready.." Davis said as he put his mask on.

"We're ready.." Serena and Nick said they too put their masks on..

"Let's move out.." Davis said.

Later that day.

Craniamon was in his hold out and he was all alone but the others aren't there.

"Wait.." Davis said as if he was waiting for something.

Then there he saw omegamon was strolling around.

"How was your plan coming along?" Craniamon asked.

"Good just good." Omegamon smiled seeing a shadow of davis.

"Show yourself.." He shouted.

"You got me.." Davis jump off the window.

"What do you want?" Omegamon asked.

"Just to tell you that the digidestined will be on your tracks.." Davis smiled.

"Why are you telling me this?" Omegamon asked.

"For craniamon to do his job.." Ulforce veedramon jumped in.

"Traitor.." Craniamon wanted to engage but omegamon stopped him.

"Don't.. Or the other knights will get what's wrong.." He sigh realizing that the digidestined are on the way as davis was the distraction.

"They're here!" The royal agents shouted and there were something like a battle out there.

"Earth Striker!" It looks like kirito's sound and he was really mad.

"Omegamon tell me what are you planning on using ogudumon for.." Davis said.

"That is for you to find out.." Omegamon smiled wickedly and left.

"I think it's my queue.." Davis said and tai was on the field seeing a glimpse of it.

"Davis.." Tai said.

Back at the HQ.

"No one was there.." Kirito said.

"But I track it and it went there.." Mimi said.

"They've left.." Tai said.

"I know what you saw.." Osamu said.

"I think me too." Matt said.

"It's davis is it?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah.." Tai sigh.

"But I thought he wasn't there.." Ryo said.

"But I just got a feeling that you need his help.." A boy with white outfit said.

"Nick?!" They all wondered.

"Hey.." Nick smiled and opens his masks.

"Did he hurt you or anything?" Kirito asked checking if he is okay.

"I'm fine and I brought along a friend.." A girl with ice crystal design mask and black loli dress appeared.

"Nick,Craniamon and Omegamon has made their move.." The girl said.

"Thank you Harmonic.." Nick smiled.

"Well then we better go fast or this will be our end.." She smiled at nick.

"Just 5 minutes." Nick shouted and the girl left.

"Who is she?" Mimi asked.

"An old friend.." Nick said and he is really excited.

"What are you really after nick? You've gone for like 1 weeks and you haven't been the same it's like more cheerful.

"I've been handling nicely with the demon lords.." Nick smiled.

"Eh!" They all shouted.

"But the demon lords are our enemy." Tai shouted.

"It was just a set up." Dracomon(blue) said.

"The royal knights and gennai wanted you to think that.." Dracomon(green) smiled

"For some reason it felt weird why omegamon wanted to revive him." Kirito nodded.

"Then davis suspicion is right.." Osamu said and began to think clearly.

"Now you're speaking my language." Nick chuckled.

"You two knew?" They all asked.

"Of course we're not dumb and we've been holding back." Kirito said.

"We never even tried jogress before cause our digivice isn't the same model." Osamu said.

"But there is no time for it now or davis will be destroyed by craniamon and omegamon.." Kirito holds his pendant closely.

"Let's go.." He shouted.

Manwhile.

"Suprememe Cannon!" Omegamon attacks saber veedramon head on and craniamon is disabling his movement.

"Where are they?" Davis asked cause even if saber veedramon was strong he is still recovering from the last fight.

"I can't hold out any longer." Saber veedramon was attacked by the omni sword.

"Any last word?" Omegamon asked while he swayed his sword at saber veedramon.

"Go..To.. Hell!" Saber Veedramon shouted but then an earthquake emerges from the ground..

"Earth Striker!"  
>"Flame sword!"<br>The two attacked and saved davis butt in time.

"That attacked it's them.." Davis smiled.

"Anyone wanted to play?" The figure with black mask appear.

"Who are you?" Omegamon asked.

"My name is Void.." He stated.

"We are here to stop you omegamon!" Another one with a green mask shouted.

"It's a pleasure my name is stinger and you're not invited.." He shouted and attacked omegamon.

Other place.

"Where are they?" Tai asked and saw the castle nearby and went after it with the others nick joined to stay since craniamon was there.

Castle.

They saw a big line of tube that connected to 7 parts of the castle,Nick tried the center,Tai tried the left,Mimi went to the right,Ryo went to the upper right and matt went to the upper left.

Left part of the castle.

"Help me!" Lucy shouted as he was handcuffs and was in a chain with astamon who isn't waking up.

"Victory greymon free them." Tai shouted as he was wearing his mask.

"You're chaos right?" Lucy asked and wonder why he help him.

"It's nick's favor." Tai smiled and get her up.

"Oh I see. Please save lucemon fast or he will destroy everything.." Lucy said.

"I'll try.." Tai smiled and he went ahead knowing that lucy is saved.

Meanwhile on mimi's side.

"How ironic." Oliver wasn't caged like the others but he need time to get out.

"You're oliver right?" Mimi asked as she wears her mask.

"You're that digidestined mimi tachikawa and your nickname is bee." He smiled.

"Let's just get you out." Mimi sigh and opens the cage with satamon who apologized for his bad manners.

"I felt drained I think omegamon is using lucemon to revive ogudumon." Oliver sigh.

"But why now?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know." Oliver said as he was black out but not until omegamon told everything about his plan.

With Ryo.

"Ah there you are.." Ryo said cutting through the cage walls and akihiko with it.

"Thanks." Akihiko smiled.

"No problem now how are you get knowcked out by omegamon?" Ryo asked and akihiko explained that barbamon and lucemon was keep in the same place and we got to hurry or ogudumon will be revived.

With Matt.

"Hey there saru." Matt smiled.

"Hey there matt long time no see." Saru shouted and he let's matt get off his cage and a more humanoid form of leviamon and that's envy.

"Why is it taking you so long?" Envy asked.

"We don't have time to debate envy. Lucemon and chris power is drained and ours are too since it takes so much energy to summon ogudamon." He shouted and runs faster.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked while metal garurumon just sigh.

At the center.

"It seems we meet again." Craniamon smiled and attacked him.

"Not again!" Nick shouted and aimed his swords at him handling the lance first.

"Seiken grad Alpha!" Alphamon shouted but it's like craniamon wasnt even hurt.

"Do you think you could hurt me?" He was covered by a black energy and behind him was barbamon's energy.

"Oh it felt so good." Craniamon's body began to grow a little bigger than normal and his lance was attached back to him.

"Take this Sound wave lance!" He attacked but a figure guarded him with the attack.

"I will not let you do that.." A knight in white armor shouted.

"Dukemon you resist omegamon and now you shall pay!" Craniamon shouted and pointed his lance at him but he managed to dodge it with his shields.

"I,Dukemon will eradicate you craniamon." He shouted and launched the shield of joust on him but it didn't manage to do a scratch.

"There must be another way.." Nick said clenching his teeth.

"There is.." Dukemon said.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"You have to use me.." Dukemon said.

"What?!" Nick and alphamon shouted.

"That's the only way.." He said and looked sad.

"But if you didn't make it?" Nick asked.

"I'm just a clone after all I'll die anyway." He sigh and looked at his body who was starting to dissipated.

"Wait you mean your not real?" Nick asked.

"My real form was within another human. He holds the hazard. Please kill me. So that I could go back to that place.." He said and his passionate eyes was really tempting slowly but surely nick stab his swords at dukemon.

"I'm sorry." Nick said and he was crying weakly his tears fell of and replaced by a look that dukemon was looking for a while.

"Hatred." Dukemon final words before he disappeared and he was happy in a long time.

"Finally I can go back.." He smiled.

Unknown Place.

We see a boy the same age as kirito was walking through the park with his yellow goggles and he felt aching on his heart like a great pain was in him and a red dinosaur behind him was also feeling the same pain.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked but then it was replace by a light he known very well.

"Where is this?" He asked and saw a knight in shining armor he is smiling and giving the boy back all of his powers.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm dukemon or gallantmon in your state and it might help you in the future." He smiled and takato saw a picture of him and a girl with long pony hair girl was sitting on a nearby tree.

"Rika.." His eyes was falling with tears.

"My job is done." He smiled and the light dimmed out and he was back at the park.

"Hey gogglehead." The girl with a love heart t-shirt said and she was looking everywhere for him.

"I remember that summer." He said and the girl cried hugging him.

The boy with green jacket and orange shirt smile knowing that it will be okay.

"Momantai henry." A terriermon was with him.

"It seems that takato will be a handful one of these days with rika.." He sigh and smiled weakly seeing the two was happy together.

Back with nick.

"Gallantmon's Aura!" Nick said and he was enraged he just met gallantmon but he saved his life.

"Use that hatred and make it yours." He whispered to him.

"I will!" He shouted in determination.

"Alphamon!"  
>"Unite!" His digivice began to change and alphamon was wearing gallantmon's attire but it was his styles that changes it.<p>

"Alphamon(Medieval Mode) His weapon wasn't swords anymore but an axe and a big shield that cover himself in the back for safety reason.

(Nick's Voice) That is Alphamon in his medieval form and the attack is unknown since he barely use it and because of dukemon. We were able to do this.

"Ancient Brave Striker!" He launched his axe like a boomerang with more force and it worked like he favor it and it did a damage to craniamon's body.

"How did you do this?" Craniamon asked and launch his sound wave attacks again but alphamon uses his axe and dodge it yet again.

"Digitalize blast!" Instead of using teleportation he attacked craniamon with it's strongest blast.

"Now disappear!" His sword appear right behind him and he attached it with the shield and it's newly axe too.

"Advance Frontier Shield!" Craniamon was screaming in agony of alphamon's attacked he can't stop all of it and proved so much for him.

"Omegamon-sama!" That was his last words before he dissipated into data.

"I did it.." Nick said as he reached out alphamon.

He saves peter and barbamon but they were too drained so alphamon sacrifice all of his remaining energy to strengthen them and they woke up.

"What happen?" Barbamon asked.

"You passed out." Nick smiled.

"We must hurry to the main floor of this castle as they saw another opening to the top floor and it was a large room with lucemon and chris were there but no one is guarding and that was totally not right and a black giant portal appears and the real monster with 7 sins laughed wickedly at them.

Back with davis.

He saw that the 7 sins was awaken but this will be out of nowhere situation cause it isn't planned.

"You're just a distraction?" Davis asked.

"Yes and no actually. Ogudomon wanted to take back what's his and I'm just using him later on." Omegamon chuckled evilly as he was changing into his dark form.

"Now let the real battle begin.." Omegamon said as he charged in without hesitation but a girl figure stopped him.

"This ends here." Lilithmon shouted and attacked with her lust apocalypse but it does nothing and omegamon didn't hurt because of it.

"Serena.." Davis said.

"Let me help.." Serena said.

"Let's finish what we started." Davis said looking at Omegamon but then another figure attacks omegamon from behind.

"Can I join in?" The boy smiled with the other two who were left out on how fast omegamon was on fleeing.

"Theo,Kirito and osamu." Davis smiled.

"We're here because we wanted to and no one is gonna take them from us!" They shouted.

"Slayerdramon!"  
>"Breakdramon!"<p>

"Jogress Evolution!"

A new figure of red dragon appeared before them.

(Examon's Voice) I,Examon the eleventh member of the royal knights I was seperated into two so that my powers will be diversed by two different person that has opposite attracts with each other My avalon's gate and Pendragon's Glory will anihiliate anyone who wrecks peace.

"Cool." Davis shouted.

"We meet again young one." Examon smiled seeing davis again.

"Well what can I say omegamon is ruining everything.." He smiled making omegamon grinned.

"Now let's go to our alternate future." Davis smiled and let the real battle begin

(Davis Voice) The real battle begins with omegamon and the others are fighting ogudumon but the real reason of omegamon was ressurecting him was unknown until we reached the same place at the others and known the truth about our journey and my true . 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Two more stops until this 1S is over anywho I really appreciate to those who follows or like or even review I thank you so much. This will be a little longer than usual I think. Without further or due Disclaimers!

Serena: Shin doesn't own digimon and I am the gorgeous of them all *evil chuckle*  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Chapter 14: The last fight.

(Davis Recap) Last time we face off with omegamon and craniamon but I think it's not over yet. The others found that ogudomon is revived and I was help by kirito,osamu,serena and theo this last fight will depend the future for us and a better place.

With Davis.

"Okay magnamon can you fight?" Saber Veedramon asked.

"Of course I can! And this time omegamon open your eyes!" Magnamon blasted him with his blast but it didn't do a scratch.

"Wait let me analyze things first.." Serena said looking at davis.

"Sure thing serena you know something is weird on you know." Davis smiled.

"You've noticed I'm impressed. Just guard me for 7 minutes." She and lilithmon began to made a white dome that analyze anything.

"Now examon please hold him off." Saber veedramon ordered.

"Got it kid.." Examon smiled and attacked omegamon head on.

"Supreme Cannon!"  
>"Pendragon's Glory!"<br>The two attacks hits and meet in contact with each other.

Meanwhile.

"How do we defeat that thing?" Mimi asked and saw that the monster was feeding of lucemon's energy and began on rampaging.

"Damon Breaker!" Tai was on the back and began attacking with full force with victory greymon but ogudumon's damage was healed once again.

"You cannot defeat me mortal.." Ogudumon shouted and roar.

"We'll see about that!" Tai shouted and tried to break chris and lucemon free.

"Chris,Lucemon don't worry we'll break out of here" Matt shouted as he was attacking the tubes.

"I'm done anyway.." Chris sigh and his voice is heard by matt.

"You're just like me.." Matt said as he was still trying.

"Watch out!" Mimi shouted and grab matt from the way.

(Veemon's Voice) It's Ogudumon the legendary super ultimate even I can't defeat it without using future mode it carries all seven sins it's attacks are Oratio Gradiloqua and Catredal..

"Rose Spears!" Rosemon began to attack ogudumon but it was to no avail.

"Critical Arm!" Justimon also join in the battle.

"Metal Garurumon digivolve too!"

"ZeedGarurumon!" The new beast was now ready for action.

"Zeed Cannon!"  
>"Damon Breaker!"<br>The two legendary digimon attacks ogudumon but it has no scratched.

"As long as chris is intact I am invincible." He shouted.

"Then let me get ya this!" Impmon attacks with his badaboom attack and cut off one of the wires.

"We'll not let you do this!" Oliver shouted with the other 5.

"Chaos Flare!" Barbamon was the one who drained the most but still can retain his mega form.

"You guys dare to defy me!" Ogudumon shouted.

"We will defy with any means necessary!" They shouted.

"Flame Of Oath!" Oliver casts his blue flame on ogudumon restricting him.

"Astamon!" Lucy shouted.

"Marvel Kick!" He dug from the underground and it hits ogudumon and saw that he was vulnerable.

"Just a little more.." Akihiko said and cut off some of the machines wire and it broke the dome where lucemon and chris was held.

"Gotcha.." Saru said and envy too was holding lucemon.

Back with davis.

Omegamon was slowly loosing and davis can see the flow.

"He is vulnerable! Now!" Davis shouted.

"Avalon Gate!"  
>"Lust Apocalypse!"<br>"Magna Explosion V2!"  
>The attack hits omegamon and he was injured due to the attacks but he uses his omega cannon to attack lilithmon and take her with him.<p>

"Help!" Lilithmon shouted.

"Lilithmon!" Serena shouted.

Omegamon chuckled and flew off.

"Davis why are you so calm?" Serena asked.

"You'll see why.." Davis smiled wickedly looking at omegamon who flew away with a dummy.

"Hey ya serena.." Black gatomon was on her back.

"Wait if that's a dummy then you're.." Serena said.

"That was her.." Kirito sigh.

"It's a bomb.." Osamu gasped.

"3,2,1!" Davis counts his hands and the dummy exploded in front of omegamon who was walking away.

"Ninja Art! D2 V Bomb!" Davis shouted his new technique.

"Eh!" They all shouted.

"You're crazy.." Theo looked at davis in confused cause it becomes a really proof attack.

"Why you!" Omegamon shouted and attacked them back with all his got.

"Saber veedramon finish him.." His eyes becomes half red and yellow.

"Omni Sword!" He shouted and attacked with his sword when saber veedramon was ready.

"Saber Strike!" He attacked in a v shape slash and it was effective.

"Cat Paw!" Black Gatomon attacked him.

"Pendragon's Glory!" Examon attacks and it finishes off with magnamon's magna missile V2.

Omegamon was damaged pretty badly but he was acting weird.

"Guys he isn't omegamon.." Davis said as they saw that it was a doll.

"Supreme cannon!" He attacked from behind and davis was surprised but he too has counteract measures.

"V-saber Slash!" Saber Veedramon X guarded it his axe but it didn't some considerable damage.

"He is still injured from our last fight." Theo sigh.

"Then what can we do?" Serena asked.

"We give up.." Magnamon said.

"No. Don't give up.." Davis said as he was standing.

"We won't give up.." Saber veedramon shouted and the other knights digi eggs are gathering from everywhere.

"Don't give up.." Dukemon shouted.

"We've come this far.." Gankoomon shouted.

"You've betrayed me omegamon and now you'll pay!" Craniamon shouted.

"Let's do this as a team.." Examon shouted.

"This must end once and for all!" Alphamon shouted as they charge in.

"Let me help.." Dynasmon appeared and saw serena there with serious face.

(Davis Voice) That is dynasmon the mega level digimon his dragon collide and breath of wyvern isn't to mess with.

"Who are you?" Omegamon shouted.

"I'm the one you killed omegamon remember me.." The sound of sorcerymon rings his ears.

"It can't be.." He gasped.

"This is a do or die battle do as I say.." Davis commanded and the others nodded.

"Ha'I!" They shouted and look at each other.

"Breath Of wyvern.." He shouted and made a dragonic attack while maintaining the attack in sync.

"Serena use your magical wonder time." Davis ordered.

"Got it!" Serena began on attacking with teleported attacks with dynasmon.

"Shield Of Joust!" Dukemon shouted and the attack faded seeing omegamon was barely scratch and he regenerated.

"Magna Blast!" Magnamon shouted.

"That speed of regeneration.." Davis thought and it hits him with an idea.

"Use pendragon's glory on my signal." Davis shouted as he counts on 15 seconds.

"Now dynasmon and lilithmon attack!" He shouted.

"Breath Of wyvern!"  
>"Lust Apocalypse!" The two attacks magnificently but omegamon keep on re-generating.<p>

"Next!" Davis ordered.

"Take this Shield of joust!" Dukemon shouted

"Tekken Seisei!" Gankoomon shouted.

"Magna Explosion!" Magnamon began on attacking and davis hands was counted in 3,2,1..

When omegamon wanted to regenerate davis gives the signal for magnamon to move.

"Pendragon's Glory!" It annihilated half of the forest in one blast keeping omegamon was badly injured and can't regenerate in time.

"You.." Omegamon shouted and looked at davis in despise

"Finish it!" Davis shouted and saber veedramon attacking him from behind.

"Saber Final Strike!" He puts up a V sign attack and omegamon was fleeing back to his castle.

"Let's follow them.." Davis shouted and the others nodded.

"It's your fight not ours so we can only help from here.." Dukemon and Gankoomon said while disappearing.

"Will you go away again?" Serena asked to dynasmon.

"I must go but one day we'll meet again" Dynasmon smiled and it's his last strength as he regenerated back into an egg and flew off.

Back with Ogudumon.

"Cathedal!" Ogudumon shouted and attack the digidestined but it isn't over yet while they are standing.

"Avalon gate!" Examon shouted and saved mimi and the others.

"Kirito.. Osamu." Mimi said looking at them.

"Hey there." Osamu smiled.

"Long time no see." Kirito smiled but mimi was wondering who is the red dragon?

"Oh that dragon is ours.." Osamu smiled.

"We jogress and it works.." Kirito smiled.

"Saber Strike!" Saber Veedramon attacks ogudumon.

"Let's finish this!" Davis and serena shouted.

"Once and for all!" Theo shouted.

"Why is he here?"Tai asked glaring at davis.

"I can explain.." Davis shouted but then he remembered something.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's 6:00:00." Lucy smiled.

"We don't have much time." Davis said.

"The hour of the beast." Tai gasped.

"Just like the first time." Davis said.

"The myotismon incident." Mimi said.

"We can't let that happen!" Matt shouted.

"All of the seven sins assemble.." Davis shouted but looking at chris who isn't waking up.

"He is still like that.." Mimi said.

"He will wake up." Davis smiled and yes he did wake up right after serena kissed him on the cheek.

"What happen?" Chris asked.

"I know you're not sleeping.." Theo chuckled.

"Baka!" Serena shouted and hit him on the head.

"Humans are confusing.." Lucemon said as he was confused on what happens.

"Yeah." Impmon smiled.

"Oratio Gradoliqua!" He began to rampage on the others.

"Full Metal Breath!"  
>"Victory Charge!"<br>The duo garurumon and greymon attacked and saved them.

"Thanks.." Davis smiled.

"No problem.." Tai smiled

"How do we defeat that thing?" Oliver asked.

"We only got one chance. Believe in me.." Davis said in a serious note.

"Sure.." They all were optimistic.

"The first thing to do is bait him to us.." Davis said to all of them.

"Then what?" Theo asked.

"Then we use saber veedramon last attack The Saber Brace. But that would take a lot of him so if this miss we can't win.." Davis sigh.

"Just lead us.." Ryo said as he was hitting ogudumon from behind.

"Good.." Davis smiled seeing everyone agreed.

"Bind Thorn crash!" Rosemon shouted and restricted ogudumon from attacking.

"Not yet.." Davis said.

"Magna Missiles!" The attack breaks ogudumon free but it's taking him everything he had.

"Pendragon's Glory!" Examon attacks him and it hurts really badly.

"Lust Apocalypse.." It slows ogudumon down and it's just two minutes away.

"Now!" Davis shouted.

"Zeed Cannon!"  
>"Victory Charge!"<br>"Critical Arm!"  
>The two attacks hits saber Veedramon axe and it turns into a large rainbow blade.<p>

"The Saber Brace!" Saber Veedramon took all it got and everyone shouted that the attack will work and it did but it reaches the number 6 hours 6 minutes and 6 seconds and davis felt real pain even from the other demon lords

"What is happening?" Tai asked.

"It seems you prove your purpose.." Omegamon said and he has ogudumon's data leaking.

"Why you.." Ogudumon shouted and turning into particles of data with many eyes in them.

"Now it's my feast.." Omegamon shouted but before he wanted to do it saber veedramon tried to stop him.

"You can't handle it.." He shouted.

"No one could!" Lucemon shouted that omegamon was clearly crazy.

"Why are you a royal knight? Think about it!" Magnamon shouted.

"I didn't want too all I was searching was the power to re-create the digital world in my image.." He shouted.

"Every villain would do that." Tai sigh knowing that it would be recreating the digital world or destroy it or plunged it in eternal darkness.

Omegamon then gulped the dark data inside him and he felt a deep pain all over his body.

"So this is what power feels like.." His body was growing rapidly and more bigger than normal and it was a face they couldn't recognize anymore it was a black 3 headed dragon with all the sins are in contact and it's 3 times bigger than all of them

(Davis Voice) That's Omega Daiamon. It was actually omegamon's rebirth but it's data was re-configure with the seven sins and it corrupts him with evil thoughts and consumed him. His Death Veil and Doom Proton Shooter will leave you guys hanging.

"Death Veil!" Omega Daiamon shouted and it's roar surface through the forest like breaking the defense through our world.

"We must stop him.." Saber veedramon said but he was out of power and turns back into ulforce veedramon.

"No one can stop me now!" He flap his wings towards the sky and try to fly between the two worlds.

"What can we do now.." Davis was feeling that he lost hope everything he only feels despair.

"Don't give up.." He hears voices that support him.

"There is one way we can stop him." Davis said looking seriously and everyone gasped hearing davis say that.

(Davis Voice) with the world is intact we must save it but with freedom comes great sacrifice and I'm gonna burden it all cause I didn't use my last resort I hope that everyone don't take this the wrong way.. 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This is the last chapter of 1S and there is an epilogue afterwards for the Second release and this is a bit sad actually. Without further or due I bring you the last chapter.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 15: What this means to you.<p>(Davis Recap) Okay davis here and last time we manage to defeat omegamon and ogudumon but omegamon doesn't willingly to give up and absorbs ogudumon's data and he becomes this Omega Daiamon there is only one way to stop him but is it worth the cost?<p>

"You're nuts!" Oliver shouted.

"There must be another way.." Mimi shouted.

"There is no other way someone told me once that to save one's loved ones you must take the sacrifice." Davis said and look at sorcerymon's image again and everything went white all of them went into a room.

Unknown Place.

"Welcome. Oh and am I impressed." Fanglongmon smiled,Davis brings nick and the others in too.

"So glad to see you fanglongmon." Nick smiled hugging him.

"What is this place?" Tai asked.

"It's a place between dimensions and time." Davis sigh.

"So this is the place that you saw when you asked us.." Matt smiled.

"Yeah.." Davis said.

"It seems all of you have your wild cards as well." Fanglongmon smiled.

"what is a wild card?" Saru asked.

"Like this.." Fanglongmon said and the card reveal as the arcana of fool of where it should have been started.

"Davis are you ready?" Fanglongmon asked.

"I'm ready.." Davis said as his body was consumed with all of the arcana.

"We don't have much time." Lucy said.

"You guys go on ahead I'll catch up." Davis smiled.

"Okay let's go." Chris shouted.

"Yeah." They all nodded and the gate to the elevator closes.

"It seems you know why you're releasing your sins.." Fanglongmon smiled.

"Even if it cost me my life I'll do it for everyone here.." Davis said.

"Davis.." Veemon said and it seems that nick and serena didn't go.

"Serena you should have go." Davis said and pull her closer and looked her in the eyes.

"We will not let you do this alone.." Nick shouted as a new figure appeared right behind of him with a golden armor.

"It's impossible.." Fanglongmon gasped looking at alphamon.

"I had a request so I bring him here." Alphamon said as a second voice coming in and said.

"Hello there old friend"

"Owryumon.." Fanglongmon gasped.

"Well now that we're united let's kick his butt." Alphamon Ouryuken shouted.

(Nick's Voice) Alphamon ouryuken it's his golden or burst mode that unite him with owryumon in an emergency he must do it as a last weapon. His signature attacks are Ultimate Battle blade Ouryuken and Digitalize of Soul.

"Maybe I'm not alone.." Davis said and smiled at them.

"We'll work things out." Nick smiled.

"Yeah.." Davis said.

Meanwhile between the gate of dimensions.

"I'm going to the human world after whole this time." Omega Daiamon thought.

"Don't count yourself yet." Victory greymon attacks with his damon breaker.

"Why do you protect those humans?" Omega Daiamon asked.

"Cause we are family." Tai shouted.

"And friends.." Matt smiled looking at tai and zeed garurumon attacked from behind with his zeed cannon.

"Nonsense.." Omega daiamon shouted and attacked with his blasters.

"Rose Spears!" Mimi shouted with rosemon attacking from behind.

"Gift Of Darkness!" Astamon who digivoled to belphemon shouted.

"Chaos Flare!" Barbamon shouted.

"Pædemonium Lost!" He attacked with the second attacked.

"Flame inferno!" Daemon shouted and attacked in.

"Duo Tail strike!" Leviamon attacks in.

"Death or Alive!" Lucemon attacks with his white energy but quickly reflected by daiamon.

"Such insolent fools." Omega daiamon shouted.

"We'll protect the digital world it's us who cause this in the first place and we're gonna rebuilt it!" Lucemon shouted.

"Don't forget about me.." Magnamon and theo dash in with attacks and daiamon wasn't able to withstand it.

"Empress Emblaze!"  
>"Ultimate Battle Sword Ouryuken!" "V-shining Blast!"<br>Ulforce Veedramon,Alphamon Ouryuken and Lilithmon dash in.

"We'll protect everyone we care." Davis shouted.

"Bring peace to the world!" Nick shouted.

"And it started with us and ended with us.." Serena shouted.

"We are digidestined!" They all shouted.

"For wrecking havoc in the digital world." Alphamon Ouryuken shouted.

"You must be executed." Magnamon shouted.

"Now everyone attack with all you've got.." Davis shouted.

"Magna Explosion!" Theo and magnamon shouted they remember nick how they meet them and that is all means to him.

"Graahhh!" Omega Daiamon shouted as he was in pain.

"Burst Mode Activate!" Rosemon shouted as mimi attacked daiamon with her whip.

(Mimi's Voice) That is rosemon burst mode her swelling charms made it hard to resist her His signature attacks are Kiss Of breath and Charité

"Charité" She shouted and attacked daiamon up close even if this move is dangerous.

"Grraahhh!" Omega Daiamon shouted in pain.

"Damon Breaker!"  
>"Zeed Cannon!"<br>The two attacked omega daiamon from behind and his body isn't re-generating.

"What is happening?" He asked.

"I cut off your healing." Rosemon BM chuckled.

"I'll kill all of you!" He shouted and began on a rampage.

"Future Mode!" Ulforce Veedramon steadily attacked Omega Daiamon with full force and thrown him into the sky while Kirito,Osamu and Examon was ready for a double play with magnamon and Theo.

"Double Play!" They all shouted.

"Final Excalibur!" They shouted as their energies becomes a great sword slash that cut through anything.

"This isn't over.." Omega Daiamon shouted as he was holding back and a massive dark energies was behind him re-generating his injuries.

"Doom Photon Shooter!" As his three head was charging on the attacks he too was bringing a large energy.

"If we let him shoot then this time will be lost." Nick said and gasped and davis was ready when they are and walk forward.

"Don't do this!" Serena shouted as davis began to glow his eyes become purple all the way.

"I. Hereby release the demon lords from duty.." Davis shouted and all the sins was with him and he doesn't look like davis anymore just a massive dark energy.

"Dark Act.." He shouted and was surrounded by a dark light.

"We're going to do it together.." Ulforce Veedramon FM said as they was attacking omega daiamon.

"Die!" He shouted.

"Now!" Davis said as he and Ulforce release all the dark energy.

"All Delete!" He pointed his fingers at omega daiamon and everything went white.

Unknown Place.

"Where are we?" Tai asked.

"Davis!" They all shouted but davis isn't there anymore as his eyes was blank.

"He did this to safe us.." Nick gasped and clenching his fist on the ground

"Look." Chris shouted that they are in a digital world and it's rebuilding it self.

"The way it should be.." Theo smiled.

"So this was never meant to happen?" Matt asked.

"I can answer that.." An imperialdramon with white attribute said.

(Davis Voice) He is imperialdramon Paladin Mode his signature attacks are Omni cannon and transcedent sword for the record he is the one that that brought the royal knights in the first place but no one knows he exists.

"He isn't davis.." They saw as the body disappeared.

"Then what is he?"They all asked.

"An astral body.." Kirito gasped as his disguise were off seeing that he is davis.

"If you're davis then the one with that is.." They all turns to imperialdramon for answers.

"You see we bring davis from another timeline but this one was the most perfect and he has accustomed to all various emotions.." Imperialdramon smiled.

"Then kirito you're not kirito.." Osamu said.

"Yes I'm davis from your timeline but we can't have two davis and I need to make sure that the real him get to safety." Kirito sigh.

"Do you mean all this for nothing?" Mimi asked while the demon lords are also asking it.

"Then he is just the same like the others.." Serena said.

"I'm not.." Nick smiled.

"He too is like me.." Kirito smiled.

"Yeah but I was trapped in that room so long I can become any person I want.." Nick shouted.

"But where did the body went?" Tai asked.

"A save place." Kirito smiled.

"Now all of you better be back to the human world." Imperialdramon shouted and a portal opens.

"Yeah our family must be worried sick." Kirito said.

"I don't know maybe we didn't go that long." Osamu Smiled and they chatter and went to the gate.

Back with the human world.

"Ouch!" Matt,Mimi and tai shouted with agumon,palmon and gabumon landing on top of them.

"Well that was fun.." Agumon shouted.

"Do it again!" Palmon shouted.

"Never!" Gabumon said.

"Mom we're home.." Tai shouted and bring mimi in.

"Mimi you're back and it's just been a day. Your mom is waiting at the station" said.

"Eh!" They all shouted.

Back in france.

"I don't know what happen but we all know this we're going to protect them.." Serena and chris smiled with nick as he was playing with dorumon while saru was having some nice time with leviamon and oliver was having his pranks with impmon like usual and osamu he decide to come with us since kirito is in shinjuku and he was adopted here. Lucy and peter were ordering us drinks.

"The smoothies are here.." Peter shouted.

"Thanks.." Chris said.

"Whatever it is we'll meet davis again one day or another.." Chris smiled and serena was comforting him.

At shinjuku.

"Oh man I'm late.." Kirito shouted as he was late for school and ryo did come back but he must keep schedule cause if he mess up the others would know it as they head to the school they bump into a person with red jacket and a fire sign on it.

"Sorry." He said and dash in.

"Who are you?" Kirito asked

"Woah I'm late for shibuya talk to ya later!" The boy shouted as he was running to the station.

"Weird fellow." Ryo sigh.

"Is it me or he seems familliar." Kirito said and titled his head.

"It's just my imagination." He thought and they went to school.

"Maybe one day we'll meet him again." Ryo and Kirito thought to themselves.

Fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PS: Well that's it you'll see if davis survived or not but that's later on the epilogue but now it's the end I guess.

Shinkuso77 out~ 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Here is the epilogue I hope you guys enjoy:)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 16: Epilogue,Takuya's beginning<p>Winter after malo myotismon attacks.<p>

We saw a boy who was walking on the streets with his usual red dress but it had a winter custom.

"What is taking them so long?" He asked when a shooting star falls from the sky and a light flashes him.

Unknown Place.

"What is this place?" He saw that it was a dark place with a miracle sign on his back and has a blue star necklace on it.

"Can I rest in your heart?" He hears someone with a light that awakened him.

Meanwhile on the other place.

It was a dark castle that they took on fighting omegamon it seems it has been rebuilt for some purpose.

"Tai are we sure we are going to do this?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah for the sake of him and no one knew it yet.." Tai smiled.

"So we be the villain." Matt sigh

"Yeah sure likely.." Ryo and Kirito stepped in.

"Now where do we start?" Matt asked as he was holding his blade and they know a new type of evolution and that is the armor equip function.

"If davis even gains his memory then we'll make the move.." Tai said and all of them nodded.

Back with the mysterious boy.

"Why do you want to be in here?" He asked.

"Cause I know you would be able to get my memory back so please do this for everyone sakes.." The orb of light flow into him and he saw everything in his memory his friends crush and everything was connecting to each other.

After that he was kinda out of it and was thrown out of that place.

"Hey takuya nii-chan!" A boy who was younger than him said that shook him out of it.

"What is it shinya?" The boy asked.

"When are we going back to odaiba I like it in there even with iori-san.." Shinya smiled.

"Maybe as soon as we thought it would be.." Takuya smiled and look at the sky that maybe a new adventure is about to begin.

"I'll made that promise.." He smiled and as the time goes by we saw behind them was the figure of an astral fanglongmon who was talking with seraphimon and opanimon.

"I think that boy is the key.." Seraphimon smiled.

"Now we just have to wait.." Fanglongmon smiled.

"And I'll make the call." Opanimon smiled.

"Let the future opens up a new way!" They all shouted and instantly disappeared.

Back with the digidestined(before the winter)

"Where am I?" Davis asked to himself

"We're glad you're okay.." TK smiled.

"I mean we've been searching the whole area.." Kari smiled and hugged him.

"Wow what am I just dreaming at?" Davis blushed.

"Well it's night time so we better close the gates.." Izzy said.

"Vee do you remember anything?" Davis asked.

"Not a thing!" Veemon crossed his fingers.

*flashback*

"Veemon we are here to declare that davis will not remember everything." Dorumon said.

"Well that was good." Sorcerymon smiled.

"Now what should we do?" Gankoomon asked.

"We'll just wait.." A boy with a guilmon smiled.

"Takatomon I'm hungry.." Guilmon's stomach growled.

"I know guilmon I'll made a whole batch once this is over.." He smiled.

"Guilmon bread!" He shouted.

"Why did I even bother.." Veemon sigh.

"Now,now brother it would seem course has turn tides.." Magnamon informed.

"What do you mean?" Veemon asked.

"Cause we found the one who inherits the will of fire and on top of that he has davis presence.." Magnamon smiled.

"That couldn't be true!" Dorumon shouted.

"I'm just saying and craniamon asked crusadermon about it and it was confirmed." He pulled a smirk on his face.

"By who?" Veemon asked.

"By me.." A figure with a wolf cannon and omni sword said.

"It can't be.." Veemon gasped.

"Do you think I would go down that easily. And of course I don't plan to conquer the digital world again. It has been eons in here. My true objective was to give these.." Omegamon smiled and showed the spirits he has been gathering.

"What is this?" Dorumon asked.

"It's the spirits a new way of digivolving and when fate intercourses we will find him.." Omegamon smiled wickedly.

*end of flashback*

"Hey buddy you're spacing out." Davis said.

"I'm fine davish. Just a little nudge on the head." Veemon puts up his usual self as a cover.

"Okay. Veemon you're acting weird lately." Davis titled his head and left.

"I wish you could know davish." Veemon followed him.

"It seems we're going to move.." A boy with the same outfit as an attendant said.

"Yeah theo.." A golden knight smiled at him.

"So we're suppose to do it now.." Theo smiled.

"Yeah.." He said and a glimmering of light shines him that he disappeared.

"Let the fun begins.." He smiled.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ <p>


End file.
